


Bunny Suho.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, hybridau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Bunnies are very loyal and devoted creatures to their mates. Always in need of affection but are always willing to give in return. They feel emotions on a level more than most of us will ever know and they love like no other. If you're lucky enough to ever have a bunny in your life, never let them go because you will probably never find another like them.





	1. 001

 

Kris lets out a yawn. Another two weeks left for winter, yet the temperature is too freaking cold much to his dislike. He turns on the heater and hums a song after lying back on the bed. He hears the faint sound of rustling and screeching again. Kris sighs. He has seen under his bed for many times already but there’s nothing there. It has been going on for two weeks now. Below his room is the store room and below that is the basement.

 

He thinks that maybe the sound is coming from there because of the rats. He tries to think positive things to distract himself from the sound. After a few minutes, it’s totally becoming unbearable for the latter. He groans as he gets out of bed. He stomps on the floor for a few times. There’s no sound for a moment but then, it’s back again. He groans again before wearing the soft slippers near the bed. He needs to teach the rats a lesson for ruining his Sunday afternoon.

 

Kris Wu isn’t your ordinary neighbor. Heck, he even had his house deep in the neighborhood where only his house is there, left and right covered by greens. The people in the neighborhood doesn’t even talk to him as the latter looks scary and intimidating. They even know where he works at. Kris doesn’t know where the hell they get to know that information, but he couldn’t care less. He’s better living off alone like this.

 

He has been appointed as the general manager recently and the people working there stared at him with envious looks.  How can a Chinese-Canadian male can be ranked higher in a Korean based company? They can’t accept the fact. Some people tried to create rumors about him, but Kris couldn’t care less because he's the one who can fire anyone if the gossips were too cruel for him. Even the CEO supported his actions. Kris is liked and disliked by people but hey, that’s how life is, right?

 

You can never satisfy anyone. Kris has friends too. In fact, they're Chinese, but they have been moved to another branch. They still keep in touch though. His house is specially gifted by his parents who are staying in Canada. It isn’t too big and isn’t too small either. No one dared to ask him why and how did he moved to South Korea. Even his close relatives are living in overseas. Kris admits it was hard at first but after a few months, he was used to it. 

 

In fact, he kind of like it here rather than avoiding some certain people in Canada every day. Again, don’t ask why he moved and settled down here. Kris is financially stable. He buys what he wants. He gets all he wants except for one. Love. He had been into worst relationships before so he wants to put it to an end. Okay, that's why he moved here in South Korea. He's better like this anyway but sometimes he's confused.

 

A day he will be the happiest man on earth by staying at home alone and then on another day he will be crying himself to sleep, feeling such a loner. His relatives have suggested to come over at the States but he refuses politely. Canada was enough of less intelligent people and he doesn’t want to meet more. And so, he loves his lone life but hates it sometimes. He yearns for someone's  _true_  caring touches and words, not just because of his God-like looks or his wealth but then Kris thinks, he's better like this.

 

Okay, back to the basement. Kris wears a long coat on him and takes the baseball bat, in case there's something else there. He takes off his soft slippers before opening the door. Cold wind sweeps into his body as he wears the rubber slippers outside. He mentally curses at the chilly temperature before heading to the back of his house where the door to the basement is located. He has checked the store which is located below his room earlier, and there was nothing there. 

 

He looks at the ground where the door is and notices the lock has been broken. Looks like someone– or something _–_ broke into his basement. Kris gulps the lump in his throat as unnecessary thoughts fills up is mind. What if something is really there inside? What if there's a bear hybrid broke into his basement for shelter? Or worse, a _tiger_ hybrid? The wind sweeps into his clothes again. Kris looks at his back against the high fence from where he's standing at.

 

You can see a pretty view of the controlled forest but who knows its being ‘controlled’ or not.  _ **What if I die in there?**_  Kris shakes his head at the negative thoughts. He tightens his grip around his baseball bat before he leans down to open the door. The thick rusty door lands on the ground loudly and Kris jumps at the sound. He sighs. He can be such a coward sometimes especially when he’s scared. He walks down the wooden stairs slowly as he hears it creaking creepily on every step he takes.

 

The basement is actually almost in Kris’s height so he has to lean down a bit so that his precious hair won’t get dusty. He then hears an unusual sound. Kris gulps, holding the bat closer to his face with both of his hands before slowly turning to the right. It’s complete darkness. He can’t see a thing. He shivers at the cold wind gusting through the door from outside. His heart races unnecessarily and then, he sighs. Why the hell basements doesn’t have any lights?

 

He then remembers that he had bring his phone with him. Just when he wants to turn on the flashlight on his phone, he hears a rustling sound coming from the deep corner of the left side. It’s almost the same noise where he heard from his room. His bedroom is just above store room and he’s correct, it’s the sound he heard just now. Kris gulps again. What if  _something else_  is really there? He walks closer to the sound coming from, baseball bat almost in the air now, ready to hit whatever will come to him. 

 

Kris becomes stupid when he’s scared. 

 

He totally forgets to turn on the flashlight on his phone and walks closer. Instead of seeing a bear hybrid or a tiger hybrid  _or_ something else, he sees a person curled up on the floor. Kris still has his baseball bat in the air, thinking that this is a prank but when he steps a meter close to the person, he sees a few rotten carrots. He quirks an eyebrow at this. Kris then thinks he’s smart when he turns on the flashlight on his phone. 

 

He flashes the light in front of him slowly and sees a pair of thin pale skinned legs of his or her– Kris isn’t sure yet– kicking something invisible on the floor which creates a rustling sound. He then only realizes that the person is only wearing a white t-shirt. He tries not to look at the butt but ends up looking at it anyway not because he really wants to see it but he spots a white cotton ball—  _ **Tail?**_

 

The person is lying on his left side, facing the wall so Kris can’t see his or her face. Kris proceeds to study this suspicious person and takes a step closer but ends up stepping on the person's toes. The person jolts in surprise. Kris is more surprised like hell when he flashes the light to the person's face. He spots a pair of dirty white rabbit ears on his head. He quickly examines the person's, or Kris shall rather call, the bunny hybrid's face. 

 

There’s some dirt smeared on the bunny's left cheek and lower lip dried from bleeding as he notices a cut there and wow,  _his_ hair is blonde.  ** _Beautiful..._** "Hey." The hybrid shrieks and sits up straight before moving backwards, away from the taller male. Kris mentally curses himself. He forgets that he just woke up. His voice will be hoarse. It's definitely understandable if anyone becomes terrified after hearing his voice. 

 

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

 

The bunny covers his face with his hands and Kris hears him letting out weak noises in his throat. He sighs. He's not good at comforting or convincing people. He even have the looks for it. He tries hard not to look at the expanse skin of the hybrid's lower parts and reaches out his right hand to get him stand up from his place. He retreats when the bunny throws a rotten carrot straight to his face as if telling him not to come any closer.

 

Kris sighs again before sitting a meter away from the bunny.  _ **He's just scared**_ , Kris thinks. "Look, I want to help you... Can you even understand what I'm saying? Wait, are you hungry? Is that why you threw a carrot at me?" The hybrid doesn’t even spare a glance at him. Kris feels like talking to himself, or even to the wall. Well, at least the wall is witnessing what he's going through right now. He then thinks of an idea. He gets up and dusts the back of his pants before looking at the bunny. 

 

"Wait here, okay? I'll get you some food." 

 

Kris walks away before the hybrid can reply because he knows he won’t get any. The bunny uncovers his face and stares at the very, very tall man's back who is climbing on the wooden stairs. Should he run away? The shivering hybrid hugs his knees before resting his chin on one of his knees. He sighs as he can’t run away right now, not when his tummy is growling in hunger and he really doesn’t have the energy to move since he has been running nonstop a few days ago.

 

He feels happy because he’s going to get food but he doesn’t trust the tall male a bit. At least he can please his tummy after feeding on the rotten carrots for a few days. The bunny found this spot two weeks ago. He manages to steal some carrots from his previous place before running the hell out of his way, not caring at the screams and yells behind him. He can’t remember how he broke the lock before getting into here but it was totally worth it as he knew he was far away from  _him_.

 

Now, he has to be careful with this Scary Man. He doesn’t plan talking to him, he doesn’t even want to show the good side of him and most of all, he doesn’t want to get attracted to Scary Man. There’s something about his eyes and that's the reason he covered his face just now. Kris takes some of the spare blankets from his huge closet before heading to the living room to place it there. He jogs to the kitchen before making carrot porridge.

 

Thanks to his cooking skills, he manages to make the porridge within five minutes. Kris doesn’t forget to take the spoon and places it into a bag along with the plastic container which is filled up with the carrot porridge. He takes the bag with his right hand and tucks the blankets under his left arm before heading to the back of his house. The bunny hybrid stares at Scary Man intently as there are weird things beside him. 

 

Kris spreads out the thick blanket first on the ground, a bit far from the bunny and places another layer of blanket on it as a cover. Kris doesn’t look at the hybrid as he walks towards him and realizes that he doesn’t move away from the latter. Kris bites back a smile because finally, he doesn’t scare off someone (even though he did just now). He crouches a meter away from the bunny and feels the bunny’s eyes on him as Kris takes out the plasticware out from the plastic bag and opens the lid.

 

Hot puffs of steam comes out from it. Kris is grateful that the porridge is still warm. He hears the hybrid sniffing at the lovely smell. He smiles inwardly. Kris also places a water bottle earlier and takes that out too. He places the bottle beside the the porridge and stirs it with the spoon before looking up to the bunny hybrid. Kris can see a drool almost falling off from the corner of the hybrid's lip as the blonde bunny stares at the porridge.

 

Kris lets out a chuckle and instantly regrets it when the hybrid moves backwards to the wall even though there’s no space left. Both of the rabbit ears drops at the either side of his head in fear. "Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll leave you alone and you better eat this, okay? I'll come back tomorrow to pick this up," He says calmly. After the bunny sees Scary Man has gone from his sight, he instantly hops right in front of the purple rectangular-shaped container where he sniffed the carrots just now.

 

He looks inside the container closely. There aren’t raw carrots. The bunny frowns. He takes the long metal thing (spoon) with his hands before inspecting it cautiously, bringing it up to see if it can cause danger. Once he clears his doubts, he stirs the hot white fluffy looking thing (porridge) inside the container just like Scary Man did earlier. The heavenly scent of carrots goes straight into his nostrils and his mouth begins to water again. The next thing he knows, he’s on the fluffy blanket already. 

 


	2. 002

  

On the next day, Kris slowly opens the door of the basement, bringing down the plastic bag while flashing the light on the corner left of the basement but the bunny isn’t there. A small wail catches his attention and he slowly brings the light to the front to see the hybrid covering his head with the blanket. Kris smiles. At least the bunny accepted the coverings to keep him warm. He then crouches a meter away from the hybrid just like yesterday before taking out another new container.

 

He made vegetable porridge after looking up some sites yesterday. He then moves to take yesterday’s leftovers and sees the bunny is still in the blanket, hiding. "Hey, I’m going to go now. Eat up, okay?" After the latter steps back into his house, he feels worried. Is this going to continue until winter? Because if it is, it will snow another few days and the snow will cover up the basement door and there’s no way the hybrid gets to come out from there.

 

There won’t be any oxygen either. Kris gasps. He needs to take out the bunny outside from the basement, but how? The hybrid seems to be frightened with him. He doesn’t get to talk with him either. The hybrid doesn’t even show his face to him. From the way Kris sees him, the bunny is injured. He sighs before opening his laptop to continue surfing about the hybrid. A topic attracts his attention. 

 

_**Are bunnies affectionate?** _

_lisaxxx_

_Ok so I want to adopt a hybrid and I want a rabbit hybrid. The thing is, I was told that hamster hybrids are kind and affectionate and loving BUT I went to a shelter that day and they were *coughs* NOT. Sooo are bunnies generally friendly, the way dogs and cats are friendly, or not? Thanks!_

_**Best Answer:** _

_In my experience I’ve always likened rabbits to cats._

_All their personalities are different and they are prey animals, so they will take longer to bond with you and trust you._

_It’s funny watching rabbits start to explore– They can be quite mischievous characters and very inquisitive._

_Once they’re comfortable around in their new environment, you will witness them running and hopping around crazily and relaxing and lying down in your presence._

_Depending on the rabbit, it may not enjoy being held but most will enjoy being petted._

_jenniexxx_

_**Second Best Answer:** _

_They’re not affectionate like cats and dogs because they only like the people they are bonded with._

_Cats and dogs might come up wriggling their tails right away, but don’t expect that from a bunny._

_You have to earn their trust and respect, which can take months._

_They’re prey animals so they’re quite different._

_For example, they will not want to be held._

_It’s in their nature to feel uncomfortable with being held._

_You really have to work at the relationship everyday._

_They can be affectionate once they know and feel you’re their friend and part of their pack in the wild._

_But good for you for adopting instead of buying!_

_roséxxx_

 

Kris sighs. He didn’t adopt the bunny hybrid and he didn’t even buy him! He feels so frustrated. He knows that the hybrid will definitely hiss or run away if the latter offers him to stay at his house but he doesn’t want the bunny to die. Kris doesn’t even know his freaking name. He curses himself as he didn’t listen to one of his Chinese friends adopting a hybrid before. Kris doesn’t even had one before. He will see some strays living behind the houses just to get the leftover foods from the dumpsters.

 

Now that he thinks about it, why don’t he call his friend in the first place?  _ **I'm a genius**_ , Kris praises himself but his inner-self tells him he's just too slow. Just when he wants to call his friend, he hears the doorbell rings across the room. Kris’s face brightens, hoping that the bunny hybrid stands right in front of his doorstep and mentally pales because the bunny must be shivering outside. He gets an extra long coat in his hands and sprints towards the living to open the door.

 

His face falls because he doesn’t see someone he has been expecting to see. Instead, he sees a scary looking man (scarier than him) holding up a wanted poster to his face. "Have you seen this piece of wimp, Sir?" Kris blinks by the sentence. He then squints his eyes at the picture. It looks familiar.  _ **Oh.**_ It’s the bunny. Kris gulps as he sees how wonderful the hybrid looks in the color printed picture. He looks so clean. Kris wonders what made the bunny to be currently injured.

 

"Sir?"

 

Kris snaps out from his thoughts as sees the Mr Intimidating looking at him grumpily as if he’s running out of patience. "No," That’s Kris’s answer, "I haven’t seen him before." Mr Intimidating nods and mutters a thanks before he sees him going to the next house. He widens his eyes when he sees a leash behind Mr Intimidating’s back. He closes the door and leans his back against it. Something tells him that he did the right decision by saying no just now. 

 

 +++

 

A week passes by quickly but the result of getting to talk to Bunny is still the same. Kris doesn’t give up though. He keeps on searching the net on how to approach them, what food they like and many more. He even called his Chinese friend but he didn’t pick up the call much to his disappointment. Today, Kris gives the hybrid raw vegetables. Raw carrots. The result makes his heart races terribly.

 

Bunny comes really, really close to him as the latter offers the food with his hands. He takes the carrots from Kris’s hands and their fingers brush a little before the hybrid hops back to the blanket. Kris tries to start a conversation despite his racing heart, "Can you at least tell me your name so that I won’t keep on addressing you as Bunny?" Silence. "Can you understand what I’m saying?" The hybrid looks at him for a while, hugging the carrots to his chest, before nodding unhurriedly.

 

Kris maintains his calm expression but inside he feels happy as hell because finally, Bunny seems to respond even though it’s just a little bit. "Look, it’s going to be snowing in the next few days." One of the bunny’s ears drops down a little and raises an eyebrow to the latter as if telling him to continue. "This might sound weird but I don’t want you to be here. The snow will cover up the door and you can’t breathe later." The hybrid raises another eyebrow at him.

 

Kris hesitates, "Can you stay in my house so that you will be safe?" Kris hears a hiss and a carrot is thrown over to his face. "Wait. Bunny, I’m just trying to help—" Another carrot. Kris sighs as he stands up immediately from his place, making the hybrid to shriek in fear. "I’m not going to do anything to you..." Kris says sadly and worriedly. The hybrid seems to sense that the taller male is actually being sincere.

 

Both of them lock eye contact and Kris bravely walks towards him and proceeds to crouch just in front of Bunny. He doesn’t know why his heart is beating so fast in his ribcage. The hybrid gazes into his eyes for the first time and somehow surrenders to let out his submissive side. When Bunny realizes something, he pushes the taller male away by his chest. Kris falls backwards. He instantly gets up and hears the hybrid letting out frightened wails.

 

"Bunny, look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

 

He catches the carrot this time but before he can talk, another carrot has already hit his nose. Kris sees Bunny has only one carrot left in his hands.  He knows the hybrid is aiming to throw it into his eyes. He rubs his nose before slowly getting away and looks at the hybrid worriedly. The blonde hybrid is currently glaring at him. Kris sighs. He just wants to make the hybrid understand that he wants him to be safe. Maybe he can convince him tomorrow. 

 

He can’t open the door on the next day. Kris sighs heavily. The hybrid must have locked the door from the inside. He places the plastic bag which is filled with food and a bottle of water before knocking on the door. There’s no response. Well, Bunny still must be upset about yesterday. He didn’t even realize that he brought a hand up to caress Bunny’s dirty cheek. Kris curses himself for losing his focus but how can he not?

 

The hybrid is indeed a beauty. He can’t imagine how Bunny looks like if he’s been bathed and cleaned. He stares at his right hand where he felt the Bunny's cheek yesterday. It was only a brief moment, but it sure feels soft on the pad of his fingers. Kris does the same thing on the next day. He notices the food he left yesterday isn’t there anymore. He smiles unconsciously. As long the hybrid eats something, he’s happy.

 

He places the food outside the plastic bag and knocks on the door, "Hey, your food is here. Eat up, okay?" The bunny hears Scary Man's voice before he hears the footsteps fading away. After making sure Scary Man is really gone, he scrambles to his feet and climbs up to the stairs before opening the door. Two rabbit ears pop out from the basement and the hybrid doesn’t waste any seconds to grab the container and bottle before going inside. 

 

He thinks about what Scary Man said a few days ago. He was right. The bunny senses that it will be snowing in a few days and he can’t live here forever. He will sure die out of oxygen. He munches on the new food without caring what the heck it is and gulps down the rest of it. All he remembers was the food had a soft cover at the top and bottom with a few fresh salads between it (sandwich). 

 

He licks the white gooey stuff on his fingers(mayonnaise)and it tastes good. He then goes back to his thoughts on Scary Man’s offer. It’s a kind offer, really but he’s shocked when the taller male suddenly touched his cheek that day. He himself didn’t expect that he will push the taller man away but what he did was right. He doesn’t want anyone to take advantage of him. He needs to be strong. He doesn’t need anyone’s help, excuse the food. 

 

He needs food and that’s why he thinks that he should really accept Scary Man’s offer. Maybe he can make a lot of food for him. The bunny shakes his head to no one in particular but to himself. It’s a trap to lure him into his house. He just knows it but he’s confused. Scary Man's eyes didn’t look scary at all when he stared into his eyes. The hybrid sighs. Maybe he should just run away from here. 

 

+++

 

Kris mumbles something into his pillow when he hears the alarm going off. He groans out loud in annoyance. It’s Sunday morning for God's sake. The weather is so chilly and all he wants to do is just sleep all day, snuggling with his pillow. Not until a familiar image of someone face pops into his head suddenly. Kris literally springs up from the bed, blinking fast to get rid of the sleepiness.

 

He rubs his eyes to ease the blurriness and immediately looks outside the window. He gasps, eyes widening. It's snowing. Much worse, when he finally gets the clear view outside the window, there’s actually a freaking snow storm. Kris swiftly fetches his mobile device and read the news. He feels a pang of uneasiness when the weather forecast says he should stay indoors until the next day. 

 

**_Bunny._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
>  the article is originally taken from yahoo  
>  ive just changed some words/sentence  
>  link:
> 
> [here](answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20081020211018AA7b4kS)


	3. 003

 

As soon as the snow storm ends after two days, the people are still advised to stay indoors since the wind isn’t fully calm yet. Kris is worried as fuck. Never in his life before he has felt like this. He really hopes that well, at least the hybrid gets out from the basement yesterday to another place to take shelter on. He keeps reading something to distract the load of worry in his chest but then, it just gets worse. What if Bunny doesn’t make it?

 

He slaps himself hard for that. He went to go to the basement earlier, but he couldn’t go since the back of his house were fully covered with snow. Kris is really, really out of his mind right now. He curses audibly when he hears knocks on the door. He still spits out curse words from his room to the get the door. Who the hell will come out in this kind of weather? Bloody salesman, don’t know when to promote their products despite having a high risk of losing their lives.

 

Kris opens the door, ready to curse at the person but not until he feels a light weight falling on his feet. Snow rushes into his house and Kris gasps audibly at the view below him. It’s Bunny. He immediately leans down to him and shakes his body slightly, "Bunny. Bunny, hey." The hybrid doesn’t give any response. He curses himself as he forgets to close the door. The hybrid is covered with snow. The snow melts instantly and it soaks the only shirt the hybrid is wearing.

 

Kris knows that Bunny is passed out so he carries him with his arms at the back of his knees and torso. Kris stares down at the hybrid’s face in shock on how freaking light the hybrid weighs. Before he ends up just staring at the hybrid’s face without doing anything, he walks to the lounge and places the small body on the couch. Kris runs upstairs to take more spare blankets from the guest room as he isn’t fond of the idea of changing Bunny’s shirt without the hybrid’s knowing.

 

Kris knows he will freak out after he wakes up. He comes back to the living room and spreads the thick blanket near the fire place, not too close. Kris then carries Bunny before placing him on the thick blanket and covers him with another thick one. For now, he doesn’t want to do anything but to keep the hybrid warm but he can’t stay still. Kris goes to the kitchen and comes back with a warm wet cloth in his hand. He bravely and gently and really, really slowly, wipes Bunny's white ears.

 

He doesn’t touch them with his hands yet even though he wants to know how it feels. It’s his second time being with face to face with a hybrid. The first one was when he meets a stray puppy hybrid near the dumpster beside the bus stop. The puppy hybrid stared up to him with teary eyes as he looked at the taller male’s burrito in his hand. Of course, being the nicest man Kris was at that moment, he leaned down and gave the burrito to the puppy.

 

He patted the puppy hybrid’s hair before getting on a bus and looked at him in horror when a guy captured the poor puppy before pushing it into a black van. Ever since that day, Kris is too scared to interact with a hybrid because he’s scared the same thing might happen again. Which he currently  _is_ scared, having a hybrid in his freaking house. Kris waits and waits. He waits for an hour. An hour becomes two and two becomes three.

 

It’s eleven already yet Bunny doesn’t show any signs of waking up. Kris gets up from watching the hybrid and heads towards the kitchen to make vegetable soup in case the hybrid regains his conscious. He turns on the gas to let the water boil. He then sprinkles few pinches of salt and other ingredients before putting in some chopped broccoli and cabbages and stirs it in low fire. After pouring the soup into a bowl, he places it on the kitchen aisle. He goes back to check on the unconscious Bunny. 

 

He’s still the same. He sighs worriedly before deciding to take a bath. After a nice warm bath, he heads to the lounge to see the same result. Kris sighs again before he starts to do his Sunday routine, cleaning the house. Since he doesn’t have any maids or servants, he has to clean the house all by himself. He doesn’t mind it though. Why he needs to make other people clean his house when he can do it by himself? And so, he starts with the kitchen. 

 

He keeps the vegetable soup into the fridge because he doesn’t want it to go stale. He then does the laundry. Next is his room. Then, living room. After taking another warm bath, Kris looks at the time on the clock which shows seven evening already. He jogs to the lounge and sits beside Bunny. He bravely brings his right hand and places his palm on Bunny's forehead, he’s in a normal body heat. He sighs in relief before pulling away his hand.  A weak noise catches his attention. 

 

The hybrid forces himself to open his eyes to see shiny crystals hanging on the ceiling (chandelier). He immediately looks at his right when he hears a sound and sees a familiar face. "Hey." Bunny shrieks just like the first time they met before moving backwards. Kris widens his eyes. He grabs onto both of the hybrid's wrists before pulling him forward. The bunny finds himself being in Scary Man's warm embrace. 

 

"Are you crazy?! You almost went into the fire!" 

 

The bunny flinches by the not so loud voice but it’s quite scary and turns around weakly to see the fireplace. His rabbit ears drops to the side of his hair at the thought of burning in the fire if Scary Man didn’t catch him just now. He looks up to Scary Man hesitatingly and sees the worried eyes of the latter again. The hybrid doesn’t have any energy left to push away Scary Man from holding him but he finds the warmth surrounding him is quite... Comforting. 

 

He closes his eyes and presses his face on the source of warmth against him. Kris is in total shock. He can’t believe that the threatening bunny he had seen days before is now freaking snuggling onto him. He watches as the rabbit ears are still flat on the both sides of his head. Kris melts at the sight. He feels weak suddenly, seeing an adorable bunny hybrid in between his long legs and his short arms around him. He definitely feels weak and his heart doesn’t stop beating wildly when he hears the soft voice. 

 

"My name is Suho..." 

 

///

 

The next thing the bunny knows when he opens his eyes, he's in a room. Not the usual boring grayish room that he used to stay but he’s in room where it has a ‘rich’ feeling in it. He gulps when he remembers that he slept on Scary Man.  ** _Did he send me to a shelter?_** He hops of out the bed but he ends up falling on the floor when one of his feet gets stuck in the comforter. He kicks it away in irritation, ignoring the fact he’s too weak to move right now and heads straight to the door.

 

He twists the doorknob and scans his surroundings sides before running into something hard on his face. The bunny rubs his nose and feels like he’s falling down. Not until he feels two hands on his arms, making him barely to stand up straight. He brings up his heavy head and widens his eyes. It’s the Scary Man. The bunny gives the tall male small punches on his chest even though he knows it’s no avail to beat the strength Scary Man has.

 

He yelps when both of Scary Man’s hands are now on his shoulders. With shaky eyes, he peers up to him in an instant, terrified. "Look, please understand that I'm  _not_  going to hurt you. Just look at you. You can’t even stand properly. I swear I’m not going to harm you or anything. Please... Trust me, Suho." Suho looks at him with fear, feeling more terrified than ever because Scary Man knows his freaking name. As if Kris knows what the hybrid is thinking, he answers his thoughts, "You told me your name before you fell asleep."

 

Suho gulps. That’s the first step of showing his submissive side. He shouldn’t even came here at the first place. He whines as if telling the taller male to let go but then, the latter pulls him into a hug. The bunny stops his protests in seconds and inhales the scent of Scary Man. Calm. He feels calm. "I know you're scared, Suho. I understand. But please understand that I'm trying to help you here," Kris comforts the hybrid patiently. Suho finally surrenders at the soothing voice.

 

He weakly nods into Scary Man's chest and almost whines when the taller male breaks the hug because he can’t feel the warmth anymore. He looks up to the taller male when it’s quiet. "Are you hungry?" The bunny nods silently, honest. Kris smiles. Finally. He doesn’t have to be careful with him anymore. He brings Suho into the kitchen. The bunny lets out a yelp when he’s being carried from his sides to sit on the high stool.

 

Suho hisses inwardly in annoyance. He can sit on the high stool by himself. He tries to be nice as possible since he’s going to get food now. He watches Scary Man’s back as he chops something on a piece of flat wood (cutting board). Suho then drinks in the surroundings. The cooking area (kitchen) is small but when he looks up, his mouth is wide open at the high ceiling. His rabbit ears perks up straight when he hears a soft cling in front of him. 

 

It’s the same thing he received on the first day. He remembers. "It's carrot porridge." The bunny doesn’t say anything but takes the bowl and flinches in an instant before Kris can even say stop. The bowl is hot. His fingers are burning slightly and it hurts. Suho peers up to the taller male with teary eyes. Kris wants to cry. What good deed did he do to have this adorable sight in front of his eyes right now? He really, really wants to hug the bunny close but no, he wants the Suho to be comfortable with him first. 

 

He just wants to wrap up the hybrid in a comforter and give him lots and lots of food made by carrots like carrot cakes, carrot rice, carrot juice (That’s not even a food but whatever) and other carrottylicious food. He snaps back into reality when he hears Suho hiccups. He promptly takes a cold wet cloth from the sink and gives it to him. Suho looks up to him confusingly. "Uh, can you give me your hand?" 

 

Kris doesn’t know why the bunny is being obedient as he gives his right hand to the latter without letting out any noise in his throat. He wraps Suho’s burnt fingers with it. The bunny feels it cool in the cold cloth. He then looks at the bowl and sees the carrot ‘porridge’, as stated by the tall male, sadly because he just wants to eat it right now. Kris holds back a chuckle because he doesn’t want Suho to push him since he’s currently standing and doesn’t want to end up having a broken skull.

 

"Is it okay?"

 

Kris asks worriedly. The bunny nods while looking at his right hand. "Eat first, okay? I’ll be back," He leaves Suho before he can reply. Suho looks at the taller male’s back who’s going out of the kitchen. He then uncovers the cold cloth slowly from his hand. His fingers are okay now. The hybrid places the cloth away before taking the wooden spoon to stir the porridge. His ears goes flat to the back of his head as the heavenly smell of carrots goes straight to his nose.

 

The hybrid starts to dig in and gobbles it down after cherishing the food in his mouth. Meanwhile, Kris heads to the guest room to see the comforter is hanging low on the right side of the bed. He properly makes the bed and goes to his own room. Kris ravishes his closet, throwing out clothes that he wears at home to find any small-sized shirts (and pants) for Suho. After half an hour of searching, his room is in a total mess.

 

Having a great sense of fashion, his room is flooded with his expensive clothes here and there. Just then, Kris hears something breaks. He guesses that it came from the kitchen. He sprints downstairs but stops at the living room. Suho is standing beside pieces of a broken vase. It’s supposedly under the television which is attached to the wall. The hybrid lets out a shriek as soon as he sees the taller male rushing towards him. 

 

Kris stops on his spot in an instant before examining the bunny's frightened face and other parts of his body in a quick glance to see if he’s hurt or not. Luckily, there’s none. Suho sees Tall Man (he changed the name from Scary Man to Tall Man because he’s looking less scary now) going to the kitchen and heads back to the lounge with broom. The bunny's eyes widens and lets out a petrified wail as he sees Tall Man coming towards him with the broom.

 

His back is pressed against the wall below the television before he sinks on the ground in fear, letting out weak noises in his throat, covering his face helplessly. "Hey, hey. I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Look, I’m just sweeping this off. See? Not gonna hurt you," Kris sweeps the glass pieces and immediately sweeps it off to the kitchen. When he comes back, he sees the bunny hugging his knees, face buried in his arms.

 

Kris heads to the main door and takes his long coat from the stand before standing a meter away from the bunny. The hybrid hugs his knees tighter and slips out a sob as if he knows the taller male is just in front of him. Kris knows he’s crying right now and oh how much he wants to throw away all the insecurities of Suho running away from him if he comes any closer and he just wants to cradle the bunny on his lap but what he can do? 

 

Rabbits, as well as bunnies, are prey animals which are currently used as pleasure toys, other than cat hybrids. It’s really not easy to get close to them in a short time. It takes  _plenty_  of effort. He knows Suho thinks that he’s going to use him as one but never in a million years will Kris  _ever_  do that. Kris just wants to hold the bunny and keep him warm. He bravely stands a step closer before covering the shivering bunny with his long coat, "I’m not going to hurt you..."

 

Suho hears the somewhat tired voice of Tall Man’s and stares up to meet his gaze. Kris knows he’s still terrified from the loud crash just now so he sends the bunny a small smile. He then takes a step back before crouching on the floor just in front of him. The bunny tightens his grip on the long coat as he feels really cold by the cold air released by the white long rectangular-shaped machine (air conditioner) above the television. Kris notices this and assumes that the hybrid must have pressed the buttons attached on the wall just beside the TV. 

 

He returns to the his side after turning it off, "Suho, hey." The hybrid lifts his face a little, the rabbit ears still flat on the back of his head in fear. "You need to wear thick clothes but I don’t have any of your size..." The bunny then stares up at him, showing his full face. "Can you wear mine temporarily? I’ll buy new clothes tomorrow. Is that okay?" Kris asks hesitantly. One of Suho’s ears rises up and the other one folds to the front as if he accepts his decision. 

 

He feels cold anyway and he really needs a covering. "Can you follow me to my room? I promise I won’t do anything to you," Kris keeps on repeating that so it can assure the bunny that he  _really_  won’t do anything to him. Why will he even hurt an adorable looking hybrid? He leaves Suho behind so that he can take his time to calm himself. When the latter steps into his room, he panics. He totally forgot to clean his room. It looks like a jungle not full of animals but full of his clothes. 

 

Suho looks at Tall Man’s back as he goes upstairs. He rubs his hands to generate heat from the chilly temperature. The bunny then gets up wobbly, the edge of the long coat touching the floor since he isn’t tall enough. He clutches the coat tightly in his hands before walking slowly to Tall Man's room, mopping the floor with the edge of the long coat. From the back he looks adorable as ever, a huge black clothing covering his small body with two pointy rabbit ears on his head.

 

Suho takes his steps on the stairs one by one, scared if he trips on it and finally reaches the floor where it has many rooms. He remembers the path to the guest room and heads to it but not until he glances at a room where he can see Tall Man clumsily picking up the various colors of clothes from the floor. So, this is the Tall Man’s room. He steps inside without Tall Man noticing since he has a mountain full of cloths in his arms. The bunny gazes his room in awe. It's really, really big.

 

He feels small somehow (even though he’ _s_  small in stature). The tall big black rectangular-shaped board in vertical (closet) has an open door and it’s big enough for him to hide inside. Before he can completely scan the area, a familiar deep voice calls him in surprise. "Suho?" After Kris has collected his mountain full of clothes, he throws them on his bed and sees the hybrid looking around but standing at the doorway of his room.

 

The bunny looks at him hesitantly after the latter calls out is name. "Come in, uh, choose what you want to wear. Well, for now," He stands in front of the bed awkwardly. Suho walks and stands on the right side of Tall Man’s bed. His eyes darts on the clothes sprawled on the mattress and takes his time to choose what to wear while taking off the long coat from his small body. Kris tries his very best not to look down at the pale-skinned legs and  _something else_. 

 

He heads to the bathroom to distract himself. He pours an amount of liquid body shampoo into the bathtub and turns on the warm water. The bunny really needs a nice warm bath. After the water fills up the bathtub, he turns it off and heads back to his room to see the hybrid looking at the photo frames. Kris smiles at the cute looking cotton ball tail and no, he didn’t look at his butt. Not at all. "Hey." Suho jumps by the sudden deep voice and turns around to Tall Man smiling at him.

 

He then looks down at the clothes that he picked and shows it to Tall Man. His rabbit ears goes flat behind his head when the latter walks towards him, showing that he’s scared. "Hey. I’m not going to hurt you. You can wear one of those in your hands later after taking a bath." One of his rabbit ears perks up in curiosity. Kris smiles again, "Come. The bathroom is there." Kris points at the bathroom where the translucent door is left opened. He doesn’t expect the next thing though.

 

"Wait! You take off your shirt in there. N-Not here. Take your time bathing, okay? I-I’ll be in the living room."

 

Suho sees Tall Man going out of the room in an instant after he almost took off the only shirt he’s currently wearing. Did he do something wrong? He noticed the pinkish color on the taller male’s cheeks.  ** _Weird_**. Meanwhile, Kris is at the lounge, patting his heated face. It’s been awhile he has seen someone going almost nude. He feels like a teenager again and curses his hormones for thinking lewd things of that innocent looking hybrid.

 

Kris then massages his temple to ease the tensed muscles there. Should he let the bunny stay here without sending him to the shelter? He feels something bad going to happen to Suho if he did. What if Mr Intimidating comes back again? Or worse, what if one of the people in his neighborhood sees Suho and contacts Mr Intimidating because the reward is freaking high? Why will they even do that to this precious hybrid?

 

Kris doesn’t even know what they will actually do if they caught Suho. He then decides to take care of Suho all by himself since he can’t trust the shelters. They might sell him off as a sex slave. Kris mentally cringes. He also makes a mental note not to let Suho outside unless he’s in a disguise. It’s simple for a bunny hybrid. Suho just needs a longer shirt to cover his cute cotton ball tail and a beanie to hide his long rabbit ears inside.

 

But first, he really needs to buy some clothes for Suho but he doesn’t know when the strong wind outside is going to calm down. Kris sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. The warm air from the heater is really lulling him to sleep but he has to stay awake to explain some things to Suho. Luckily, he doesn’t have to go work tomorrow because of the snow and tomorrow is Monday. He lets out a sigh of relief before eventually falling into a deep slumber.

 

Meanwhile, back in Kris’s room. The bunny stares at the tiny white sphere-shaped thing (foam) floating on the water. He has taken off the shirt earlier and it’s on the floor outside of the bathroom door. After minutes of staring at the foam in admiration, Suho finally steps inside the bathtub and his rabbit ears slumps down to the sides by the warm water. He goes deeper into the bathtub to wet his face with the warm water.

 

After making sure his hair and snowy ears are all clean, Suho steps out from the bathtub and stands in front of the showerhead before looking at how big and round it is. It's kind of same where he lived at his previous place but this one is way bigger. He sets the heater into medium before turning it on. The water sprays on his thin body and has his head up to let the foam wash away from his body. When is the last time he had a perfect bath like this?

 

He opens the bathroom door and pokes his head outside. He then notices a white towel on the bathroom doorhandle. The bunny wears the white sweatshirt of Tall Man’s after drying himself. The shirt is too big for him though but he has no choice but to wear it unless he wants to freeze to death. His blonde hair is no longer flat on his forehead. It’s sticking out at weird angles from drying his hair with the towel but he couldn’t care less.

 

As long he's comfortable, he doesn’t mind. He have to meet Tall Man now and he’s slightly nervous, rabbit ears going flat to the back of his head in an instant. What if Tall Man treats him differently after this? He wants to thank the Tall Man but he’s totally scared. Suho gulps before heading his way to the living room. He thinks that he’ll be greeted with an intimidating Tall Man but what he sees right now is totally unexpected. 

 

Suho takes his steps closer cautiously to the sleeping Tall Man and sees his face. His face looks so... Relaxed. He totally doesn’t expect to see this kind of image of Tall Man. He looks so innocent as if anyone can beat him up within seconds. Suho smiles without him knowing by looking at the current state of the Tall Man. His long legs are parted widely with his left arm draped over his stomach and his other one just resting on the couch. 

 

His mouth is wide open, letting out silent snores. Suho wants to see his face closer. His rabbit ears are flat on the either side of his head, nervous, as he stands between his long legs bravely. Tall Man looks so vulnerable now and somehow it softens Suho’s heart. What if Tall Man is really a nice person who will not harm him? The bunny touches the tip of the sleeping male’s nose and the male lets out a snore in reply. The hybrid holds back a giggle but fails.

 

Kris opens his eyes as soon as he hears a noise in front of him. Suho leans back too quickly in shock, almost falling on the floor with his back but not until Tall Man catches both of his wrists and pulls him. The hybrid topples on top of Kris and he’s speechless when they exchange eye contact. Suho then clumsily stands up from him, staring on the floor blankly or more like awkwardly. Kris just stares up at the changing colors of the bunny’s pale cheeks.

 

His hair,  _God_  his hair is perfect with his adorable face. It makes him looks kind of hot. Kris mentally wants to slap himself but he feels his cheeks warm at the sight of pale-skinned thighs and legs when he brings his head down. He immediately covers his eyes. The bunny tilts his head to the side in confusion. Thank goodness the sweatshirt is big enough to cover  _something else_. 

 

He peeks from his parted fingers and stares up to the confused looking bunny. Kris wants to cry. Suho’s confused face is  _too_   _adorable_. "Uh, did you not manage to find any pants? Let me find one for you," Kris says before standing up without looking at him. "I don't want one." Kris stops his tracks as he hears the soft voice. He turns around to see Suho had his rabbit ears backwards in a threatening way and a (read: cute) frown on his face.

 

If only the bunny is a head taller than himself, of course he will feel threatened but looking at the short bunny right now who is staring or more like glaring at him with all his might is making him want to laugh and squeal at the adorable sight. Kris brings his right hand up to cover his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. "But―" "I said I don't want one." Okay, now Kris feels threatened.

 

It's scaring the hell out of him. "Uh, I'm sorry. Are you sure you can handle the cold?" Suho nods silently. "Come, you should sleep. I have no work tomorrow and―" "Aren't you going to beat me?" Kris is taken aback by the question and isn’t used to hear the very soft voice, "Wh-What?" He sees Suho's rabbit ears slumps down to the either side of his head and the bunny twists the hem of the sweatshirt. 

 

"Are you acting nice because you can use me later? Is that it? Or are you going to send me to the shelter so that you can get more money? Is that it? Are you going to sell me off? Is that it? Are you―"

 

"Hey."

 

Suho doesn’t realize when he had his eyes on the floor. He peers up and almost shrieks when Tall Man is just in front of him but then, he doesn’t move away this time when he locks eyes with the latter. He suddenly feels his submissive side is growing inside but he holds it back. He must hold it in or else he will be weak. He doesn’t want to be weak. But the current situation is making him to be weak, the Tall Man’s eyes gazing so deeply into his.

 

"I'm not going to use you. I'm not going to send you to the shelter and I'm not going to sell you. Look, a few days after I found you at the basement, a guy asked for you while showing a poster where it had your picture in it  _(Suho stiffens at this)_. He asked if I've seen you but I said no. Didn't I told you before to trust me? I won't ever hurt you, Suho." 

 

Kris really hopes what he said just now can assure him. The bunny is just staring silently at him. Kris just wants to cuddle with him to keep him warm right now after only realizing how short Suho is. Just a head shorter than him and it's _so_   _adorable_. "I... I'm sorry." Kris hears the weak voice and he feels like Suho is going to cry any moment. "Can I hug you?" Kris blurts out. "Huh?" The bunny blinks and a tear falls from his eye. Kris really wants to squish him right now.

 

"I think you've been through something and I don't know what else I can do to comfort you so..."

 

Suho listens to his babble and nods in response before closing his eyes shut. He is pulled into the Tall Man's embrace. Suho feels it again. He feels calm, and warm and another one. He somehow feels safe. Should he really trust Tall Man? Suho thinks about a certain person who he actually believed that the person won’t hurt him but he end up running away from him. The latter tightens the hug until the hybrid is squished against him.

 

Suho forgets about his thoughts as he presses his right cheek on Tall Man's chest to feel more of the warmth. He feels his heart acting weird. Meanwhile, Kris's heart is racing like  _crazy_. He even thinks that, should a human be alive when the heart is beating like hell as if it's going to jump out from his ribcage? Kris unconsciously buries his nose in his hair between the rabbit's ears and smiles without him knowing. Suho smells like him. He must have used his hair shampoo.

 

He snaps out of his thoughts and only realizes what's he actually doing when Suho hugs him back, feeling the short arms looping around his waist hesitantly and then tightly. "Warm..." Suho's voice is almost inaudible but Kris hears it. He feels his cheeks heating up on how their bodies are litearally squished on one another. "Are you okay?" He manages to ask the silent bunny. Kris can feel his rabbit ears are brushing against his neck as the hybrid nods.  

 

The hybrid pulls away a little and stares up at Kris with a blinding smile. Kris can’t believe what he’s seeing right now. Did he manage to gain Suho's trust already? "Thank you... Um, how should I address you? Master? Owner? Daddy—" Kris almost choked on his own breaths and covers Suho’s mouth with both of his hands in an instant. Luckily, the hybrid doesn’t let any terrified sounds when Kris did that but he only stares up at him with wide eyes.

 

Kris smiles, "My name is Kris Wu. You can call me Kris." Suho blinks. Does Tall Man really wants him to call him by his name? "Kris..." He tries hesitantly. Kris smiles again. He likes the way Suho's soft voice saying his name. His smile widens when he realizes he's going to hear it every day from now on. "Come, I'll walk you to your room." Suho unwraps his short limbs from the taller male's waist. Kris can’t ignore the empty feeling that settles upon him.

 

He starts walking to the guest room with Suho padding close behind him. "Have a good night sleep, okay? We can talk tomorrow," Kris says with a comforting smile after reaching in front of the guest room. Suho doesn’t seem to like the idea to sleep alone in a wide big room all by himself but nods anyway. It looks like his submissive side is taking over slowly. When Suho sees Kris leaves to his own room, he holds back the urge to call the latter.

 

The hybrid pouts sadly, rabbit ears slumping backwards on his messy hair before going inside the guest room. After Kris closes the door, he climbs onto the bed tiredly. Thank goodness he doesn’t have work tomorrow. He thanks the snowy weather too. Kris feels like sleeping the whole day tomorrow but he can’t since someone is living with him right now. He sighs comfortably before the chillness from the comforters wraps him up into his slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris's body jerks in his sleep all of a sudden. There goes his peaceful sleep. He opens his eyes and stares at the high ceiling,  _ **Thirsty**_ **.**  Kris groans while shoving a pillow on his face. He doesn’t want to leave his warm bed but his throat is so dry. His bed is so comfy and the chilly weather isn’t helping him to get up from the bed. After a couple of minutes of battling with himself, Kris grumbles in his throat as he climbs off from bed like a sloth.

 

He wears the soft slippers for his freezing feet and heads to the door wobbly while rubbing his right eye. Kris opens the door and heads outside but stops when his left foot hit something. He waits for the blurriness to fade. He widens his eyes once he spots the blonde bunny at his feet. "Suho?!" Kris crouches on the floor and examines him. Suho is curled up just like the first day he saw him at the basement. The hybrid is actually sleeping. Why is he sleeping in front of his room?

 

Kris shakes his shoulder lightly, "Suho. Suho, wake up." One of his rabbit ears twitches and then, he hears a soft whimper. "Hey." Suho looks up at the taller male and blinks. Before Kris wants to talk, the bunny lets out a yawn. Kris wants to cry (again) _._  How someone can look adorable even when they're yawning? He then notices the hybrid is shivering from the cold. Kris instantly presses his right palm onto the hybrid's forehead to check his body temperature. 

 

Both of them widen their eyes, Suho because of the sudden touch and Kris because of the coldness from the hybrid's skin. Suho doesn’t even have a blanket on him as a covering. "How long you were out here?" He asks worriedly but the bunny thinks he's angry because of the latter's hoarse voice. Suho gets up in a sitting position, "Ab-About a few hours..." Kris has his mouth wide open, "Why didn't you call me?" The hybrid shuts his eyes close when he sees the latter's right hand approaching him.

 

Kris gently sweeps the strands of blonde hair off from Suho's eyes before pushing it back nicely on his head. He snaps out of it when Suho leans into his touch. "I thought you were asleep..." The bunny replies weakly as if the latter will hit him any moment. Kris sighs heavily before rubbing his face with his right hand, "You should’ve at least knocked the door. I didn’t even lock it, you know." Suho looks at him with round eyes, "Y-You're not going to b-beat me?"

 

Kris smiles warmly, "Don't you trust me, Suho?" He questions bravely and sees Suho looking down at his folded thin legs, rabbit ears on the back of his head. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be sad. I won't hurt you." Suho's rabbit ears perks up at the end of his sentence. He thinks that he has heard it a lot of times. Maybe he should just surrender... "Suho?" The bunny looks up blankly at him. Kris is taken aback by the sudden expression.

 

A minute has passed, they’re still gazing into each other's eyes. Kris doesn’t know what to do. In fact, he can’t move at all. "S-Suho?" The hybrid breaks the who knows how long eye contact and looks down, "How come most of the nice looking people end up being the bad ones..." Kris leans down to see his face. What's Suho talking about? "And how come some scary looking people are the good ones... ?" Kris tumbles backwards and lands on his butt when Suho suddenly looks up, face too close.

 

The hybrid crawls towards him in between his long legs, making Kris to be a bit flustered. "S-Suho—" The bunny's right palm is lightly pressed against the latter's left cheek. Kris blinks for a few times while Suho is just staring blankly at him. Or maybe, he just doesn’t understand. "You're different." Kris doesn’t blink this time and feels his heart is racing terribly than that day. He can even hear his heart beating inside his chest and really hopes that the hybrid can’t hear it.

 

Suho then closes his eyes before bringing his head down to his chest. Kris gulps when the bunny presses the right side of his face on his clothed torso. He feels something stirring in his stomach, and his heart. It's common for a hybrid to show affectionate acts but Kris can’t accept it. He's afraid he'll feel more than ‘liking’ the affections. Yes, he's scared that the ‘like’ will change into ‘love’. He knows that a few people are like that in the city but most of the owners are extremely cruel.

 

Some hybrids even died from intense abuse and from forced intercourse. Kris doesn’t want Suho to run away from him if he tells the truth because the bunny knows what the owners are doing or else why did it take a lot of effort to gain Suho's trust? The hybrid is still hesitating though. He isn’t sure if he loves Suho or not but he's afraid that he will, not when the hybrid is going to live together with him now.

 

He promised himself to protect the bunny from the cruel world and from Mr Intimidating of course. He's soon into reality when he feels a pair of short arms circling loosely around his waist. Kris makes his greatest mistake by looking down. _**Oh God**_. The sight of Suho snuggling onto him with his eyes close and a _smile_ on his beautiful face is the cutest thing he has seen in his whole life.

 

It's cuter than that day where Kris has pulled him from almost getting into the fire. He holds back a sniffle. He really doesn’t want to cry right now. "You're different..." Kris hears the muffled voice of the hybrid's and sees the rabbit ears are going flat to the back of his head. Maybe Kris has already gained the hybrid's trust. He smiles in relief. "Warm..." Kris smiles widely this time. The bunny is slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

He feels his heart warming up by the adorable sight. The latter brings his right hand up and smooths Suho's messy blonde hair to the back. There's no movement. He then bravely pets the snowy white rabbit ears and smiles on how soft it feels on his fingers. Kris feels a low grumble vibrating on his chest and guesses that the hybrid is letting out silent purrs. He smiles again before petting Suho's hair in tender. Now that he thinks about it, they need to sleep.

 

Kris thanks the Gods again since he has no work tomorrow when he realizes it's four in the morning. He carries the sleeping bunny very, very gently before going to the guest room. After Suho is on bed, Kris lifts the thick comforters up to the hybrid's neck and pets his hair for a while. He terribly resists the urge to leave a kiss on his forehead. The light was on when he came into the guest room, so he flicks it off after having one last glance of the sleeping Suho. 

 

He forgets to ask the bunny the reason he was in front of his room. Well, he can ask him tomorrow. Kris gets onto his bed and takes his time to get comfortable. He then groans out loud. He forgets his water. He totally forgot about it when he saw Suho sleeping in front of his room just now. Kris tosses and turns from side to side on the mattress, before he finally succumbed to sleep after remembering about Suho’s peaceful sleeping face.

 


	4. 004

 

Suho feels warm. He feels warm. Warmer than the bed in the guest room. He likes this warmth. He hates the cold because he will be shivering from it. The bunny sighs in discomfort as he remembers about yesterday morning. He really couldn’t sleep yesterday so he climbed off from the huge bed and padded quietly to the living room but it was scarier. The living room was in total darkness. 

 

The hybrid shivered slightly and hugged himself from the coldness. He didn’t wear any pants because none of the taller male's fits him. The bunny ended up standing in front of the taller male's room and hesitated to knock on the door. That’s how he ended up sleeping in front of the room. Well, it doesn’t matter now. He sighs in comfort this time before moving closer to the source of warmth. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris stirs when he feels something warm lands on his face. He tries to move his body but he can’t. He then feels something brushing on his neck and it tickles slightly. Kris shifts his body with much force this time but stops when he feels another warmth against the left side of his body. Kris opens his eyes lazily and feels the sunlight peering from the slim gaps of the curtains which directly lands on his eyes.

 

He groans in annoyance, eyes still scrunched from the brightness and is startled when he feels a low grumbling on his chest. He looks down with force and a peacefully sleeping Suho greets him. Kris widens his eyes. "S-Suho?" Kris's heart races incredibly by the unexpected view. **_How did he end up here?_**  He tries to move away but then, he notices that the bunny is fisting his shirt with one of his hands.

 

Kris feels his cheeks are warming up at this. He looks down again eventually. Kris doesn’t expect to be calmed down by the sleeping bunny's face. Kris smiles a bit. He caresses the blonde locks on the back of Suho's head with his left hand which is pillowing the bunny's head. He doesn’t know how his arm went there though. Maybe he's a cuddly person and maybe he automatically pulled the bunny when Suho was on his bed. Maybe. 

 

Kris then pets one of his long snowy ears. He earns more silent purrs, feeling the familiar grumbles vibrating on his chest. Kris gazes at the bunny's face for a while, unconsciously caressing Suho's messy blonde bangs away from covering his closed eyes. "You’re much cuter than I thought..." Kris says as if the bunny is awake. Just then, the hybrid yawns. Kris gulps. He tries to pull away his arm but it makes Suho to look up.

 

Both of them have shock expressions on their faces. The bunny immediately pulls his body away from the taller male and he falls on the floor. Kris knows this will happen. He needs to calm Suho down but— "I'm sorry!" He hears Suho's high pitched voice as he apologizes. Kris instantly gets down from the bed and crouches beside the hybrid who's sitting on the floor in a w-sitting position, covering his face with both of his tiny palms.

 

It looks so adorable and Kris wants to cry very badly. How lucky is he to witness such an adorable view? Before Kris's internal (fanboying over cute things) thoughts controls over, he bravely places his left hand on Suho's messy hair, "Hey." The rabbit ears flattens even more at his hoarse voice. Kris clears his throat and mentally curses his voice before trying to call him again, "Suho, look at me." He hears a sniffle. 

 

"I'm not angry at you..."

 

Kris says as he begins to pet his blonde hair. Somehow, the bunny bravely looks up at him with tears all over his face. Kris's chest tightens at the sight.  **Another adorable view.**  He groans in his throat as his inner-self is beginning to control him before regretting it as the hybrid covers his face again. "Wait, Suho. I'm really not angry at you. Please, look at me," Kris gently wraps his long digits around the bunny's right wrist. Suho hesitantly looks up at him once more, tears still flowing.

 

Kris smiles reassuringly as the hybrid finally looks at him. He wipes the tears flowing from Suho's left eye with his thumb. "You— You're not— You're not gonna be-beat me?" Suho's breaths hitches when the taller male pulls his body towards the latter. He feels warm. He's in Kris's embrace. Kris is hugging him, and Suho really, really likes the warmth. His chin is tucked over the taller male's right shoulder and he feels the latter is caressing his hair on the back of his head.

 

Suho closes his eyes by the touch,  ** _It feels so nice..._**  He then feels soft pats on his back which makes him want to sleep again. "I won't hurt you, Suho." He opens his eyes back when he hears the latter's deep voice. It sounds so comforting. "I would never hurt you." Suho pulls away from the hug a little and stares up at his face. Kris looks _so sad_. The hybrid has his lips parted as he stares at the latter's face who's not looking at him.

 

Suho feels bad. Maybe he made the latter to feel tired. Maybe he made the latter to be sick of him. He circles the taller male's waist which makes Kris suddenly to be flustered. "I'm sorry," Suho's voice is muffled against Kris's shirt but he manages to hear it, "Don't be sad..." Kris blinks. Suho knows that he's sad? He's only sad because the hybrid still doesn’t believe in him. "I... I trust you."  Kris blinks again when the bunny says it while looking at him in the eyes.

 

He feels a weird feeling stirring up in his chest or more likely, his heart. "I'm sorry. It's all because of me. Please don't be sad. Please," Suho wants to see his usual face, worried face, smiling face. Anything but a sad face. Meanwhile, Kris doesn’t know what to do. His brain stops functioning in his head. He's totally blank. Did Suho really say that? Kris is back into reality when he hears his name. His name. Suho is calling his name. It sounds so good with his soft voice.

 

Suho's voice. So smooth. It's so soft and so smooth as if it's filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows with rainbows flying over his head. Such a wonderful feeling. Kris is mentally crazy now. It's the fourth time that Suho is calling his name yet he doesn’t respond any of his callings. "I'm sorry, Kris..." Kris finally snaps out of it. He looks down when his chest feels wet. He sees Suho crying on his chest while fisting onto his shirt. "I'm sorry," The hybrid hiccups.

 

Kris immediately cups the bunny's face without thinking and meets with Suho's wide, teary eyes, "Don't apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong." The bunny whimpers before letting out sobs again. Kris doesn’t know what to do. "I did. I did something wrong. You— You're angry and I can see it be-because your face is-is red. I-I'm so sorry..." He cries even more, not noticing the fact that Kris is totally embarrassed that Suho has mistaken his  _blushing_ face as an angry one. 

 

"Suho... I'm not angry at you. Trust me. It's— It's just the heater." 

 

 **Lame** , his inner-self laughs at his excuse. Kris manages not to groan this time and concentrates on Suho. How can he stop his cries? His tears are flowing nonstop. "Please stop crying, Suho," Kris says weakly as he hugs the hybrid again and feels his shirt is getting drenched. He sighs deeply. Kris only knows one way. He used to do it with his relatives’ children if they cried and he clearly knows that Suho isn’t a kid, he just hopes it'll work.

 

He holds the hybrid's small face in his palms, heart clenching at the sight. Suho opens his eyes at the moment when Kris leans down and the bunny feels warm lips on his forehead. Suho blinks. Kris looks down at the bunny and notices the cries has stopped.  ** _It worked,_**  Kris wants to smile but not when Suho comes closer to him like yesterday, face too close. "S-Suho—" The hybrid pulls onto his shirt and gently presses his lips on the taller male's. Kris's world stops.

 

The time is paused. Suho's lips are soft. So soft. Soft like flower petals. Softer than silk. Softer than cotton candy. Softer than the clouds even though he hasn't touched them. When Suho moves closer, resulting their lips to be pressed much closer, Kris's heart has stopped beating for a moment. It feels unreal. So unreal. As if he's dreaming right now. Maybe he is. 

 

Until realization hits him. Kris feels like blowing up. He's blushing. He knows. Never in his life has he thought a hybrid can make him feel like this rather than his previous partners. His heart is hammering in his chest when he grabs Suho's shoulders before pushing away gently. The bunny only looks at him wonderingly. It looks like he has no idea what a _kiss_  means. Their faces are still close, noses almost touching each other. "Kris?" The hybrid calls out when it's too silent.

 

"Don't do that."

 

Suho blinks in confusion, "Eh?" The latter looks into his eyes before looking away but his gaze lands on the bunny's pink lips. He then looks back at Suho's face who's actually looking... Sad? "I-I mean, anywhere is fine... But not here," Kris points at his own lips. "But—" "Please, Suho." Suho pouts, "But I used to do that to— I used to do that to... Him..." Kris quirks an eyebrow,  ** _Him?_** "Suho?" Kris calls out when the hybrid leans back onto his chest.

 

He panics when he hears Suho crying again. Before he wants to comfort him, the bunny is hitting lightly on his chest with his small fists and it's making Kris to be worried. "He lied." Kris hears him saying between his sobs. "He li-lied to me." Kris is wondering what's the hybrid talking about and he continues to listen while patting on his back comfortingly. "He— He said he'll take a good care of me," The hybrid hiccups, "Liar. He's such a li-liar." 

 

The bunny can't talk anymore and presses his face against the taller male's chest. Despite of feeling weird inside, Kris is curious, and worried. He gently takes Suho's face again with his palms and pets his rabbit ears to soothe him. The hybrid sniffles in response, eyes closed. "What happened to you?" He asks sadly and worriedly. Kris presses his lips on the hybrid's blonde bangs and it seems to make the bunny calm down a bit. 

 

He tries to understand Suho's slurred words as he pets his blonde hair. "He was a g-good person. Was. He was li-like you. But-but I wasn't sc-scared of him at first. After a few weeks... He— He suddenly changed. Like totally changed. He— That night— He made me to drink something— He— I— He almost— Almost forced me to have se—" Kris squishes the bunny in his arms,  ** _No wonder._**  He feels bad for Suho. Whoever that person is, he must be blind, or even insane.

 

Why would he do that? How come he would do such a thing to this innocent hybrid? Kris doesn’t ask more even though he's deadly curious who that person is but for now, he wants Suho to calm down first. He's still shocked from the kiss, who wouldn't, but he brushes it off. No wonder Suho was scared at him. No wonder Suho was terrified of him. No wonder Suho didn’t trust him at first. "I'm scared." Kris looks down at once when he hears the timid voice.

 

"Kris, I'm— I'm scared he will—" 

 

"He won't," Kris cuts him off, "He won't find you and he won't take you away." Kris doesn’t realize that he has just kissed on the hybrid's temple and continues to run a hand on his back to soothe him. Suho only tightens his arms around the taller male's waist. He trusts Kris. He's extremely scared and has no one other than Kris. "Hey." Suho looks up at him and sees the usual warm smile of the latter which makes Suho's insides feeling a bit weird.

 

It wasn’t the same with a certain person before. Maybe it was fake. Kris's smiles are more calming and reassuring his senses. He likes it. He leans up towards the latter and gently kisses him on his left cheek. Suho then returns to his usual spot, leaning his head on Kris's chest. Meanwhile, Kris is even shocked at the sudden quick kiss on his cheek. He looks down when he feels the light grumbles on his chest. Suho is trying to sleep again.

 

Kris really, really wants to watch the bunny like this even though they're still on the floor beside the latter's bed but his stomach suddenly growls, resulting the hybrid to look up at him before bursting into laughter. Despite of blushing madly, Kris stares blankly at the hybrid's laughing face, eyes turning into crescents and teeth showing his wide smile. Suho looks so lovely like this. "Kris?" Said male blinks.

 

The bunny calls out his name so casually as if they’re close from the start. He then realizes that Suho is bringing his face close to him again. Now he blushes. "I, uh, go have a bath first, okay? I'll go make us breakfast. Uh, what do you want to eat?" Kris asks and fidgets inwardly when Suho leans back into his chest while giving his answer. The sudden flashback of reading an article clicks his mind _._

 

_Are bunnies affectionate?_

 

"I want carrots... Broccoli and spinach," The bunny states while nuzzling the left side of his face on the latter's torso because the warmth feels so nice. The long ears of Suho which are brushing against his neck tickles Kris a bit and he accidentally looks at the hybrid's tail which looks exactly like a cotton ball, peeking out from the sweatshirt when the bunny wraps his arms tightly around his torso.

 

Kris gulps, **_This is just an affection. This is just an affection. Nothing more than that. Hybrids always do like this. I must not feel special. This is just an affect_** — He snaps out from his trance when the hybrid suddenly nips on his neck, startling the living daylights out of him and looks down. Suho has his rabbit ears flattened to the either side of his head with a frown on his face, "Hug me back... Don't ignore me." Bunnies  _are_ affectionate, and a little bit demanding. 

 


	5. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the same day as the previous chapter

 

Never in his life has Kris thought he will face a situation like this. Suho is sulking at him for not letting him go outside with him. Kris is worried if anyone spotted the bunny and take him away. He definitely doesn’t want that. He knows how much the hybrid is worth of money and he doesn’t want anyone to take him away. How can he explain it to Suho? He might even run away from him if he tries to reach out for the hybrid. He sighs heavily. The adorable sight in front of him is really distracting his mind (and his heart).

 

Suho is currently sulking at him, arms crossed over his chest, rabbit ears pointing backwards in a threatening way, angry pouty lips, and a (read: cute) frown on his face with sharp eyes glaring at him. Kris sighs heavily again. Definitely distracting. “Suho, please understand that―” “Just go! I won’t talk to you after this!” The bunny stomps off upstairs into which room, Kris doesn’t know and hears the door closing with a loud bang. He rubs his hands over his face. He can only go out now because there isn’t any snow storm.

 

Kris just needs to buy some clothes and covering for Suho, not walking around for fun or else he will definitely bring the hybrid with him. He needs to stop by grocery to buy extra carrots for the bunny as an apology. It’s evening. The snowy weather is calm. Just after he told Suho that he will be going out, the bunny clings onto him, begging him that he wants to go with him too but of course, Kris said no because he can’t let Suho outside yet. Kris sighs, taking a bigger winter coat from the stand beside the door before heading out.

 

///

 

Kris also buys clothes for himself after taking loads of big sweatshirts for the hybrid. He buys the big and baggy ones since Suho doesn’t like to wear anything underneath. Kris doesn’t complain about it but sometimes it’s just too distracting. Kris thought he would wear something underneath after the bunny has taken his bath but it was still the same. He doesn’t know why the hybrid doesn’t like to wear anything beneath his waist either.

 

Kris wants to ask but he’s scared that Suho will glare threateningly at him again. Kris then makes a stop at the usual small grocery store. The usual sheep hybrid greets him cheerfully. Yes, some hybrids work too. The highest rank of all hybrids are the wolves because they’re quick to catch on. Trained wolf hybrids are being used as bodyguards now for protecting certain politicians and other high rank authorities from any danger.

 

Some other wolves are trained in armies since they can actually kill a person who dared to enter the country in a terrorism way. Some other wolves… Well, they’re in the forest. The citizens never dare to enter the forest unless there’s an approval from the government. They believe that the forest is the place for the blood-sucking and flesh-eating wild hybrids. Kris doesn’t believe any of that. He believes that hybrids are just like humans.

 

If only the council are brave enough to confront them and give them basic needs, the wild hybrids will definitely cooperate with them. Only if the council are brave enough though. “Only carrots, Kris? Nothing else?” Kris is back into reality when the sheep hybrid questions him. He looks at the hybrid and nods slightly, “Yeah. That’s all. Thanks, Lay.” Lay smiles before waving him a goodbye.

 

“Be careful,” The sheep gives a reminder about the snowy road before getting back inside the shop hurriedly when the wind is starting to roar fiercely. Kris hastily gets into his car and huffs in relief when he’s on the driver’s seat. The wind is now blowing ferociously, making the snow on the road to fly in the air and some hitting on the car. Kris gulps. Thank goodness he manages to get inside the car. After fifteen minutes of the snow storm, Kris starts the car before heading home.

 

“I’m homeee.” 

 

Kris thinks the bunny will reply back with a grunt or something but there’s none. Moreover, the house is too eerily quiet. “Suho?” Kris calls out as he switches on the lights in the lounge but still, there isn’t any reply. Kris gasps in horror. What if someone broke into his house and took Suho away? He drops the shopping and grocery bags beside the stand and takes his coat off before searching for Suho.

 

He starts wandering in the kitchen before checking every tiny spaces in the living room. He then searches every guest rooms before stopping at his room. Kris pants heavily. If Suho isn’t inside, that means someone really did broke into his house but he didn’t see any sign of it. When Kris opens the door, he hears a sniffle in an instant. “Suho? Are you in there?” Another sniffle. He immediately switches on the lights.

 

He spots the hybrid leaning against the side of the bed on the floor, hugging his knees and face buried in his arms, rabbit ears folded flat to the back of his head. Kris sighs and his legs almost goes weak in relief. The latter walks towards him and sits beside the hybrid’s right side, “Suho, hey.” He panics when he hears Suho sobbing terribly. He’s about to pet his hair but not until he hears the bunny talking within his sobs, arms tightening around his knees.

 

“You-You left me alone,” He hiccups, “I hate you― You left me― I’m― I was― How could you leave me alone…” Kris feels a pang of guilt stabbing through his chest. “Suho―” “Go away.” Kris sighs as he drops his left hand to his side when he’s about to touch Suho’s hand, “Wait here, okay? I’ll go bring carro―” Kris isn’t able to complete his sentence when Suho suddenly hops onto him, short limbs looping around his neck before sobbing on his chest.

 

Kris has his right hand on the floor to balance himself before sitting up straight and legs outstretched since uh, Suho is sitting on his freaking lap. Kris blinks for a moment before looking down at the adorable view of the crying bunny. He manages to get a hold of himself and pets on the back of Suho’s head with his left hand and his right arm almost circling the bunny’s waist from the front.

 

“D-Don’t leave me a-alone again. I-I was so sc-scared. S-Someone keeps banging on th-the door and-and I hid here. Th-The sound of the wind was so sc-scary. Don’t― Don’t ever― D-Don’t ever leave me alone again. I’m so scared, K-Kris.” 

 

Kris holds him tighter, almost squishing the bunny in his arms as Suho cries into his neck. They’re chest to chest now, with Suho straddling his thighs, having his short legs on either side of the taller male’s waist but Kris hasn’t notice it yet. He’s too focused on calming the frightened bunny as he continues to pet here and there. After a few minutes, the tight grip around Kris’s neck loosens a little. He thinks that the bunny must be asleep. Well, he’s wrong.

 

Suho’s arms are now around the latter’s torso, snuggling onto the taller male. Kris is beyond shock after noticing what kind of position they’re in. “Warm…” He snaps out from his shock and looks at the bunny’s pleased face. Kris unconsciously lets out a smile, “Hey.” Suho peers up to him with a pout, rabbit ears on the either side of his head. Kris forcibly holds back the urge to kiss those bloody damn lips. Instead, he kisses on Suho’s forehead.

 

The bunny rests his chin on Kris’s chest, wanting more kisses. Kris doesn’t get his gesture and pets Suho’s hair before going to his long ears, earning silent purrs in response. “I’m sorry. You must’ve been really scared. I won’t leave you alone next time,” Kris says as he kisses on the tip of the hybrid’s nose. “Really?” The hybrid asks as he nudges his nose against Kris’s. The latter gulps when he feels Suho’s hot breaths ghosting over his lips.

 

He just has to lean in a little to press his lips fully onto Suho’s pink ones― He can’t. He doesn’t want to. “Really,” Kris pecks on the right side of the bunny’s lips. Suho seems to be unconvinced about something. “What’s wrong?” Kris asks as he rakes his fingers through the bunny’s hair. Suho tries his best not to lean into the touch as he’s curious of something. “Why are you not doing that here?” He asks Kris as he points a finger to his own mouth.

 

Kris panics mentally without any reason, trying hard not to look at those pouty lips, “Uh, because we’re not lovers. Only lovers do that.” One of Suho’s long snowy ears perks up at this. Kris finds it really, really adorable. “Lovers?” The hybrid asks questioningly while tilting his head a little. “Only lovers kiss each other on the lips.” The bunny’s face turns into total confusion. Kris wants to cry from the cuteness.

 

“Kiss? Lovers? I don’t understand…”

 

“Suho, look. Hybrids like you are born to pleasure some heartless humans out there. I’m not one of them. Love is… To put it simple, when you really, really like someone until you can’t express it with words. Thus, love. I know that some tame hybrids are being kept as pets at first in a house and they show their gratitude to their owners by a kiss or a hug. Sometimes, the world is cruel. The owners of the hybrids will take advantage of them and will use them as a sex toy. I don’t want you to think like that of me. Do you understand?”

 

Suho gulps. That’s what happened to him before he came here. His eyes starts to tear up again and the latter panics visibly. “S-Suho, please don’t cry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m really sorry. Please, don’t cry.” But Suho cries harder and fists Kris’s shirt tightly. He’s not crying because of Kris’s words. He’s crying because of remembering a certain person tried to do lewd things with him. The hybrid cringes at the memory and buries his face into Kris’s neck as if he’s hiding himself.

 

“Suho…”

 

If the bunny continues to cry like this until late midnight, Kris is sure that tomorrow he’s going to have his eyes swollen. “ _Kris,_ ” Suho manages to gasp out his name and in response, the latter holds him tighter, “He did th-that to me.” Kris pushes the hybrid slightly to look at his face. His chest clenches at the tears trailing down on Suho’s cheeks. His rabbit ears are flat again on his hair. Kris just wants to kiss the tears away.

 

“He found me in the forest… He took me inside his house but placed me in a boring room where all I can see was grey. I hate that color… It reminds me of that room… He took a good care of me at first but then, he changed… He started to kiss me and sleep next to me on my bed. He did nothing but kiss, and hug. Until one day, he-he made me to drink something and I felt so hot inside. I kiss him for how long, I-I didn’t know but then he was on top of me on the bed. I-I was shocked. I-I know what he’s gonna do. He ripped my pants off and then I managed to kick him… The next thing I know I was running and running and-and I hid under your house… K-Kris, I’m sc-scared. Wh-What if he found me? What if he―”

 

He’s silent when he feels Kris’s plush lips on his forehead again, longer this time. Suho closes his eyes and his lips as well. Calm. He feels calm. More calm under Kris’s arms than that certain person. His heart is beating normally now. Maybe he shouldn’t hate that person anymore. He should thank the person because he has met Kris. “Suho?” He looks up at the latter. “Are you okay?” Suho closes his eyes when the taller male wipes his tears with his thumbs.

 

He opens his eyes back and sees the assuring smile of Kris. He smiles too, “How can I make you love me, Kris?” Said male is totally taken aback by Suho’s question. He sweats inwardly as he thinks a way to change the topic. He doesn’t know if he’s already loving this bunny or not, he just doesn’t know. Maybe he’s too shocked by Suho’s question until he doesn’t realize his racing heartbeats is showing him the answer. Maybe.

 

“Kris?”

 

He chews his lower lip in internal panic. He’s scared if he tells the truth, Suho will cry again but, he has to. “Suho… I don’t think I want to love you but even if I did, I’ll like to keep it to myself since you’ve experienced traumatic things. I can only promise you that I’ll take good care of you. You can stay here as long as you want. You can even leave this place if you’re―” Kris halts when Suho hides his face into his neck.

 

“I don’t wanna go anywhere.”

 

The bunny’s grip tightens around his neck and Kris doesn’t know what to do. “I don’t want― I don’t to leave this place. I don’t want to leave you.” Kris’s heart stops beating for a while. Nobody, even his previous partners, has said that to him. Kris has been wanting to hear those words dates after dates but this hybrid, he can’t believe this  _bunny_  is saying the words he wants to hear even though they barely know each other in after two days.

 

He feels so attracted to Suho but he’s afraid. He’s afraid that Suho will leave him. “I don’t want to leave you, Kris. Ever.” Kris’s heart skips a beat this time as he hears those words once more. As if the bunny had just read his mind. “Suho...” Kris can’t help but to hug him tightly, just like he wanted before. Embracing the bunny on his lap. “Can’t breathe― Kris―” Kris loosens his arms around the bunny’s middle.

 

Suho looks at him, teary-eyed, “Can you love me?” Suho’s voice is shaky but is laced with thick hope. Kris feels his throat running dry, “Suho―” “Can you?” The hybrid cups Kris’s cheeks in an instant. Kris surrenders by looking at the bunny's hopeful expression on his face. He slips his hands to Suho’s back and presses his forehead onto his. Suho has his palms on the latter’s jaws now, eyes fluttering close at the tingly feeling in his chest.

 

Their upper lips are almost touching, with Kris unconsciously brushing his lips very, very lightly against the hybrid’s. “I’ll try, okay?” Kris says but his heart is shouting otherwise.  **Idiot!**  His inner-self screams in head but Kris is too dizzy right now. Suho tries to lean up but the latter places his forefinger on his lips. The bunny looks at him sadly and questioningly. “We can only kiss after we’re lovers.” Kris’s inner-self is face-palming right now by his ridiculous statement.

 

It knows that Kris himself will regret it sooner or later. Suho’s long ears folds backwards sadly, pouting a little. Kris already regrets it. “I bought you some clothes. Do you want to check it out?” He tries to distract himself from staring at the pouty lips. The bunny nods before leaning his head on the latter’s left shoulder. Kris blinks, “Suho?” The bunny lets out silent purrs, preparing to sleep, “I’ll see it tomorrow…”

 

Kris has work tomorrow, “Uh, but I have work tomorrow, Suho. I don’t want to leave you alone but I have to―” Kris almost chokes on his breaths by the sudden deadly tight grip around his neck. “Bring me.” Kris gulps by the demanding tone of Suho’s. “You said you won’t leave me alone again. Bring me to your work.” Kris coughs because of the shortage of oxygen in his lungs and the bunny immediately apologizes weakly. Kris stares at the hybrid.

 

Does Suho has multiple personalities? Or bunny hybrids are really demanding like this and then turns into an affectionate fluff ball in the next second? “But I can’t bring you into my office…” Suho snuggles closer into the latter’s torso, loving the sound of Kris’s (racing) heartbeats. “I can shift.” Kris blinks. “You what?” He asks surprisingly. “I can shift so you can bring me into your office. Settled,” Suho answers simply before feeling his head getting light by the warmth engulfing him.

 

“But I need to put you somewhere so that no one can notice you.”

 

“You can put me in your bag… I’m small,” He says sleepily before letting out silent purrs. Kris sighs when the hybrid is now sleeping on his chest. How can he put Suho in a freaking bag? What if he can’t breathe? Damn, he didn’t know the bunny can get this affectionate to the point of wanting to follow him everywhere. Kris remembers when the hybrid used to hiss and throw carrots at him. He smiles unconsciously. Who thought that Suho will be clingy like this?

 

+++

 

Kris wakes up in the next morning after feeling something ticklish on his neck. He then sneezes when the ticklish thing is now near to his nose. Kris slowly opens his eyes to see a light blonde-colored fur ball on his chest.  ** _Oh._**  It's Suho. He has shifted. Kris leans his back on the headboard of his bed before looking at the time. His eyes widens. It's not even seven yet! The bunny hops onto Kris's lap to get his attention.

 

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

 

The bunny's ears goes flat on the either side of its head after hearing the latter's hoarse voice. Kris then clears his throat before asking the small fluffy creature again while petting its ears. The bunny bites on the hem off his shirt before tugging it, as if telling to get out of bed. The bunny then hops off to the floor before standing up, as if it’s asking Kris to follow it. Kris groggily gets up from the bed before wearing the soft slippers and sees Suho or the bunny– whatever you can call it– going outside of the latter's room.

 

"Suho, wait," The bunny stops right on the spot outside of his room, "Where are you going?" Kris asks stupidly, as if Suho would talk to him in his bunny-form. Kris follows the small hopping animal and ends up being in the kitchen. Kris then only understands, "Are you hungry?" The bunny snuggles against his right foot in response. Kris then carefully moves to the refrigerator, taking careful steps since the bunny is padding close to his feet.

 

He wonders why Suho has shifted so early but hey, he doesn’t mind seeing an adorable moving fluff ball in his house. Kris crouches on the floor after opening the refrigerator to open the drawer inside and takes out two raw carrots. He can feel something brushing against his folded legs and looks over to see the bunny hopping in effort to get the carrots. "Let me wash it for you, okay?" Kris says as he stands up before going to the sink to wash the carrots. 

 

The fluffy animal waits patiently as Kris crouches on the floor again in front of it. Kris offers a carrot to the bunny but then takes back the carrot when the bunny almost takes it with its paws. Kris can’t help but to tease the little animal because it's so cute to see the bunny reaching out for the carrot. He teases Suho again and yelps in pain when the bunny suddenly nips on his left feet, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Suho. You're just so... Cute."

 

The bunny's ears perks up at this, as if it’s surprised by Kris's words. "Uh, eat first, okay? I'll come down later after taking a bath." The bunny ignores Kris, busying itself with the carrots. Kris thinks that going to work early doesn’t seem to be a bad thing. Looking around, he carries his satchel bag in an awkward manner, hoping that the bunny is alright inside. Thankfully, he's the earliest person to arrive so there's no one looking at him weirdly.

 

Once the lift stops at a certain floor, he walks to his office room and sits on the chair before placing his bag on the desk very, very lightly. Kris hurriedly opens the zip and the bunny's head pokes out from the bag in an instant. Kris chuckles at the adorable view. He would really want a mini-sized half bunny Suho—  ** _Wait, what?_**  Kris snaps out from the weird thoughts as he pets on the bunny's head.

 

The bunny suddenly surprises Kris by hopping onto his left thigh. "Cold?" Kris asks as he pets down the bunny's ears. The fluffy animal presses its face into his shirt in reply. Kris can’t handle the adorable view. He gently carries the bunny with both of his hands and pecks on top of its head without thinking. The bunny has its ears perked up again by Kris's sudden gesture. Kris then realizes what he has done. The door suddenly bursts open.

 

Kris immediately places the bunny in between his thighs. He can't let anyone see Suho. The bunny only stares up at the latter in silence. "Whoa, since when you were here, Mr Wu?" Park Chanyeol asks right away when he spots Kris placing his bag under the table. "I just arrived. How 'bout you?" Kris moves his chair to the front as the other tall male begins to walk towards his desk. He thanks the heavens that his desk isn't transparent, or even translucent.

 

"Ah, I arrived here too after breakfast. I'd just sent Baekkie to the playroom before coming here," Chanyeol informs. Kris tilts his head, "Baekkie?" Kris doesn’t understand Chanyeol's pinking cheeks. He doesn’t want to ask about it. He just wants to know about this new person. "Uh, he's a puppy. He didn’t want me to leave him alone so I decided to bring him with me at work. Do you want to meet him, Mr Wu... ?" Chanyeol asks hesitantly. 

 

Kris feels something moving between his lap and looks down to see the bunny nipping on his shirt, as if telling him not to go anywhere. Kris has to hold back a smile to assure the bunny so that the officer in front of him doesn’t think weirdly of him, "Sure. I didn't even know there's a playroom here." Chanyeol chuckles lightly, "That's because you're always cooped up in your office, Mr Wu." Kris smiles a little. Chanyeol is right.

 

There's a new project coming up and Kris has to manage the foreword of the project and other paperwork too. Kris doesn’t realize the harsh tugs on his shirt when he agreed to meet Chanyeol's hybrid. "By the way, the playroom is just a few other officers' desk away from your office. That's why I decided to bring along Baekkie with me since the room is on the same floor where we're working at." Kris nods as Chanyeol places a few files on his desk.

 

"Let's go, then. Can you wait outside for a sec?"

 

Chanyeol smiles brightly at this before waiting outside of Kris's office. "Hey, wait here for a while, okay?" The bunny is still tugging on his shirt harshly, as if telling him to stay. Kris carries the fluffy animal a little before leaving a peck on its head, making it to free Kris's shirt, "I'll be back. Don't worry. Please don't go anywhere, alright?" Kris pecks on its head again before standing up from his chair and placing Suho on the chair.

 

The bunny's ears flops down flatly on its head as it sees Kris's back walking away from it. The bunny whimpers, as if its calling for Kris but the latter has already went outside. Chanyeol leads Kris the way to the playroom and he's right, it's just the opposite of his office room. It doesn’t even reach half a minute. When Chanyeol opens the plain white door, he spots his Baekkie with another hybrid. A cat hybrid, play-fighting.

 

The two hybrids are too immersed in their play-fighting until they didn't even realize the two tall guys observing them. "That's Baekkie. That's Chen. Xiumin's catboy. You know him right, Mr Wu?" Chanyeol asks as he sees the latter having his eyes on Baekkie. "Yeah, Xiumin. The new intern. Chanyeol, I think I've seen Baekkie before." Right at that moment, Baekkie lifts his eyes from Chen who's underneath the puppy hybrid. He locks eyes with Kris.

 

Kris remembers. It's the puppy hybrid that he'd gave his burrito before. Kris smiles at Baekkie. The puppy surprises the latter by giving a hug around his neck. He pats on Baekkie's head in response. "Thank you so much! If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have met Yeol!" Chanyeol tilts his head confusingly from the side. "You're very welcome, Baek," Kris knows the puppy is disappointed when he doesn’t reply the hug.

 

That's because Kris knows that Chanyeol has feelings for the hybrid. Just like him with Suho–  ** _No. I don't love Suho_** – Ahem, and so, Kris doesn’t want to make him envy. Baekkie goes back play-fighting with the cat hybrid and looks at Chanyeol who's staring at him blankly. "How did you make him hug you, Mr Wu? He just saw you today..." Great. Chanyeol is upset. "It's nothing, Chanyeol. I happen to meet him in the streets once. Looks like you adopted him?" Kris tries to lighten up his mood and it works.

 

Chanyeol's cheeks are changing colors, "Uh, I didn’t adopt him. I saw him in the streets too but near to my house. He was badly injured and I couldn't stand seeing him like that and... Yeah." Kris is kind of surprised by hearing that. It's almost the same with Suho. Thinking about Suho, he needs to check on the bunny. He's scared if the bunny hops out from the office room to search for him.

 

"Take care of him well. He seems to like you," With that, Kris leaves a blushing Chanyeol in the playroom with the two hybrids still play-fighting, Chen on top of Baekkie now. Kris thinks that maybe, Suho can be there in the playroom. Not now, of course. He didn’t bring any clothes for Suho today. Maybe he can convince Suho to make some friends. Kris thinks that he will like it.

 

When he's back into his office, Kris widens his eyes. Papers and files are scattered messily on the table. Some on the floor. Pens thrown over and they’re everywhere on the floor. "Suho?" Kris calls out in an instant, eyes wandering around the room, "Where are you, Suho?" A small soft whimper catches his attention. Kris immediately walks to his table and leans down to see a lump in his bag.

 

"Suho..."

 

He hears a hiss when he opens the bag, "Suho, it's me," Kris struggles to get the bunny out from the bag and brings it to his chest before sitting on the chair. The bunny sniffs when it senses an unfamiliar scent on the latter. It keeps on sniffing even when Kris places it between his thighs. "Suho?" The bunny's ears perks up at his voice and stops sniffing in an instant.

 

"I'm sorry. I know you're angry right now. I just came back from the playroom. I think you can make friends in there. How 'bout I bring you there tomorrow? You can play with them too. What do you think?" 

 

 ** _NO_** ,The bunny wants to say out loud but too bad, it can’t. It doesn’t want to go anywhere unless Kris is there. "I wonder what you're thinking right now..." It hears Kris's curious voice and it can’t help but to lean flat on its tummy on Kris's stomach, front legs stretched upwards when the latter begins to pet its ears. When they return home, the bunny keeps quiet about his dislike towards the unfamiliar scent on Kris.

 


	6. 006

 

Kris tries to focus on the road but what he saw today morning after he woke up keeps distracting his thoughts. After getting back home yesterday, Suho didn’t shift but the fluffy bunny went straight on his bed to sleep. He didn’t expect the hybrid would shift on the next day, but he didn’t expect the view either. Suho didn’t have any clothes on, and the hybrid was sleeping on top of him.  _Naked_ — 

 

"Kris?"

 

He hits on the brake abruptly when he notices it's a red light. He looks to his right and sees the hybrid has a shocked expression on his face, brows twitched upwards, frightened by the sudden stop of the vehicle. "I’m sorry. Are you okay?" The bunny nods weakly and then he sees him chewing his lower lip. "Can I... Can I take this off when I'm in the playroom later?" Suho asks as he points to his denim jeans.

 

Right. Kris has persuaded him to wear those jeans, using carrots as a bait. Seriously, Suho really looks good with those skinny jeans. He didn’t cut a small hole on the back because his tail is just above the hem of the jeans. He gave him a white sweatshirt so that it could hide his tail. It can only be seen if Suho raises his arms or hands up. As for his rabbit ears, Kris gave him a new white snapback of his.

 

Since he will be coming early to the office after this, no one can see or recognize the bunny. Besides, who will recognize Suho anyway? "You can't, Suho. You have to wear one when you're outside," Kris repeats the same sentence before they left home. "But Kris," The hybrid shifts uneasily on his seat, "It's really itchy. I feel uncomfortable. I don't like it," Suho pouts a little. A loud horn averts Kris's attention from looking at those pouty lips.

 

"I know but you can take it off once we're home. Didn’t I tell you that before we got out?"

 

He carefully turns to the right to the entrance of his workplace as he says that. "Are we gonna go home like yesterday?" Kris nods by his question. "But Kriiisss, I won’t handle it. How can I wear this until  _night?_ " Suho whines as they reach the car park, clearly not wanting to get out from the car. "So I guess our deal is over," Kris states as he fixes the hybrid's messed up hair a little. The blonde locks feels so soft on his fingers.

 

"What deal?"

 

Suho grabs onto both of his wrists from fixing his hair as he stares at Kris intently before he remembers it by himself, "No! I want them!" Suho definitely wants his carrots. "Are you sure?" Kris questions with a raised eyebrow. The hybrid only nods furiously in response, "But... You have to agree with my deal too." Kris tilts his head with a cocked eyebrow at this, "What is it?" Kris swears he sees a glint of sneakiness as he gazes into the bunny's eyes.

 

"In an exchange of your deal, you must kiss me." 

 

 _ **I knew it**_.

 

"Suho—" 

 

"I won't wear this, then."

 

"Wait!" 

 

Kris shouts in panic when he sees Suho unzipping his jeans. Almost. He tries hard to fight the blush and gives in, earning a bright smile from Suho. There's no way he can win over this bunny. "Can I have it now?" Suho asks excitedly as he tugs on the taller male's right arm. The hybrid senses that the taller male is serious all of a sudden by looking at his grim face. Suho can’t seem to find his voice when he sees the look in Kris's eyes. It's unreadable.

 

Slowly, he sees Kris leaning down towards him. His lips are inches apart from Kris's now, hot breaths hitting each other's lips. Suho keeps staring at the latter's lips and closes his eyes when Kris closes the distance, heart pumping wildly in his chest. Suho hears a click and feels something soft pressing on his temple for a few millisecond and then, it's gone. He opens his eyes and sees Kris undoing his seat belt. Suho blinks in confusion,  ** _What just happened?_**  

 

"Come on, we're going to be late."

 

Which is totally wrong because Kris doesn’t see any other vehicles parked on the either side of his car. The car park is actually empty. He just doesn’t want to attract anyone's attention too much on Suho. He doesn’t mind much about Chanyeol since he knows that he's a good guy. Only a certain people likes Kris and Chanyeol is one of them. "But-But I didn't have my kiss yet." Kris smiles a little before patting on the bunny's head. 

 

"I can’t kiss you here, Suho," He places his index on the blinking hybrid's lips, "Did you forget what I told you yesterday?" Suho's face turns sad, face drooping (same goes to his long snowy ears) into total sadness which almost made Kris to cry. Kris doesn’t know what to do either. "Then, if you want me to do something, can I have a kiss like that first? Anywhere is fine as long it's not here." He sees Suho pointing at his own lips. Kris sighs.

 

He can never ever win over this bunny. 

 

"Fine. Can we go now?"

 

The bunny smiles in happiness before leaning up to Kris and kisses on the latter's right cheek. Kris blinks multiple times. "I can kiss you too, right?" The blush which Kris have been holding back earlier, is clearly shown on his face now. He looks away from Suho before nodding a little. "Let's go!" The hybrid chirps happily while getting off from the car. Kris rubs his face with both of hands to let the heat fade away and gets out from the car.

 

"Can I hold your hand?"

 

Suho asks once they’re in the elevator. Kris wants to cry. It's not even a day yet so many things has happened since this morning. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Kris then feels something warm within his right hand. He peers down to his right side to see Suho has intertwined their fingers. The latter then looks up to see the hybrid smiling brightly at him. Kris smiles back. As long Suho is happy, he's happy too.

 

When they arrive on the sixth floor, Kris sees Chanyeol coming out of the playroom. He walks towards the latter while still holding onto Suho's small hand. "Early again, Mr Wu? Oh, who's that behind you?" Chanyeol tries to look behind him. "Need to do the same as you. He's Suho. A rabbit," Yifan tries to bring Suho to the front. "I didn’t know you had a—" "I found him in my basement and no, I didn’t buy him." Chanyeol silences himself after hearing the latter's raised voice.

 

He then smiles, never thought Kris will be a kind-hearted person despite his scary image. He likes Kris as a friend even more now. "I see. Nice to meet you, Suho." Suho has been hiding himself behind Kris's tall stature ever since Chanyeol greeted Kris, hand still locked with Kris. "Hey, don't be scared. He's my friend," Kris tries to bring him in front again, giving a little tug on his hand as an encouragement but the bunny shakes his head and whimpers at his back.

 

"It's okay, Mr Wu. He's just like Baekkie."

 

The bunny's ears would have perked up by the name, if only Suho didn’t wear the snapback. He has heard that name yesterday which made Kris to leave him all alone in the office room. "Kris, I wanna go home..." Both of the males are surprised at this. "Suho, what's wrong?" Kris turns behind to see the bunny is at the edge of crying. "I-I don't want to meet this Baekkie..." Kris looks at Chanyeol immediately and sends an apologetic look, but the look on Chanyeol's face tells him that the male understands the situation.

 

"Suho, look at me. I believe Baek won't do anything to you. Okay? He's friendly."

 

Suho stares up at him slowly, pouting. "Is he okay?" Chanyeol asks from the back, voice worried. Kris can only look at him before sighing. "He will be okay, Mr Wu. I'm going to get my breakfast now. Baekkie is just inside. I hope they can be friends. See you later, Mr Wu." Kris nods as he sees Chanyeol going into the elevator. Kris turns back his attention to the hybrid. He kisses on the bunny's forehead when Suho looks up to him once again. Suho feels all warm inside.

 

“Please, Suho? Some people might come in a few minutes and I don’t want you to be scared,” He explains while combing his fingers through Suho’s blonde hair after taking off the snapback, giving a little scratch behind his left white ear. “Okay…” Kris smiles at last. Looks like Suho sticks to his words. A kiss and he will do anything as he says. “Can I come to your office though?” Kris frowns a little with his lips pursed. If Suho comes all the way to his office from the playroom, people on the exact floor will have an eye on him.

 

He doesn’t want that. “I’ll pick you up at lunch, okay? I don’t want anyone to disturb you if you walk out from the playroom.” Suho pouts, but nods anyway. Kris gives him another kiss on his blonde hair this time and earns a small smile from the bunny. When Kris opens the door, he sees two hybrids looking at him with curious looks. “Hi!” Baekkie throws the book away from his lap as he walks towards Kris. Just when he wants to give the latter a hug, he smells something familiar on the tall male.

 

He knows the scent. It was on Kris yesterday but today, it’s a lot stronger. Chen, the cat hybrid who’s lying on the floor while playing on his tab, notices it too. “Morning, Baek. I brought a friend here. Can you take care of him until lunch? I’ll treat you later.” Kris pushes Suho gently to the front. Baekkie smiles brightly at the bunny. A new friend! “Nice to meet you! I’m Baekhyun! What’s yours?” The puppy asks hyperactively.

 

One of Suho’s rabbit ears perks up a little, “I’m Suho… Ni-Nice to meet you too, Baek.” He smiles a little, following Kris in calling Baekhyun as Baek. Kris takes his cue to leave, taking the snapback with him. He walks to his office with a smile on his face. At least Suho has made a friend. Just when Kris’s butt touches the office chair, a loud shriek catches his attention. Kris immediately pushes his chair away even though he hasn’t sit on it before rushing outside, clumsily taking his steps to the playroom.

 

The loud shriek came from there and he knows it’s no other than Suho. He opens the door and widens his eyes at the scene. He has totally forgotten about Chen. The cat hybrid is on top Suho, straddled on top of the bunny and has both of the bunny’s wrists pinned above his head while Baekhyun tries to pull away Chen from sniffing everywhere on the poor bunny. “Chen!” A not so familiar voice makes Kris to turn to his left side and spots a short guy, who’s actually Xiumin.

 

Chen’s owner. “What are you doing?! Get off from him!” Xiumin rushes inside before tugging a little on the cat’s tail. The cat hybrid immediately gets off from Suho before standing up, raising two of his hands in the air as if in  _‘I surrender’_. The puppy hybrid only shakes his head in response. “Suho?” The bunny’s ears instantly perks up at Kris’s voice and hops into his arms, shaking vigorously. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Mr Wu. Please don’t fire me, I would do anything for you to make it up for you. Just please don’t fire me. I really wanted to join this company after my internship ends―”

 

“Calm down, Xiumin. I’m not going to fire you. Relax. Can you care to explain?”

 

Xiumin breathes out in relief, but he’s still scared. He glares at Chen but the cat only swishes his tail sassily before going back to pay attention to his tab. “Chen gets… Overly curios sometimes. You know… Since he’s a cat,” He glares at Chen once more who’s totally ignoring his owner. “It’s okay. I understand. You can continue your work now.” The short guy blinks for a few times, “You… You’re not going to fire me?” Kris laughs at this.

 

Xiumin looks at him, baffled. “I know people told you things about me but I’m not like any of those the people had told you,” Kris smiles a little. Xiumin is totally taken aback by this, “I-I see. Thank you, Mr Wu. I won’t listen to them anymore. I’m sorry once again for what Chen have done to your bunny.” Kris looks down below him. Suho isn’t letting out any sounds but is clutching onto his shirt until he thinks his shirt will rip apart.

 

“It’s okay. He’s just scared since I’ve recently rescued him. It’s his first time meeting someone other than me.”

 

Xiumin nods understandingly, mouth turning round, “I’ll get going. Thank you, Mr Wu,” He bows a little and glares at Chen for one last time before getting into the elevator. Kris acknowledges that the short orange-haired guy would check on the playroom occasionally. Thank goodness the male came here by himself or else Kris didn’t how to separate Chen from the bunny. He looks down again and sees Suho in the same position.

 

“Suho? It’s okay now. Everything is okay. Can you let go off me now?”

 

The hybrid’s grip tightens even more. “Suho―” “No.” Kris gulps at the demanding voice. He looks back into the playroom to see Chen is just  _staring_  at him with his left elbow propped on the floor, his chin resting on his palm. Baekhyun is close to him by the doorway, face apprehensive. “Is he okay?” The puppy asks worriedly, little peach ears flopped on his peach-blonde hair. Kris can only sigh in response, “Suho, you should go back―” 

 

“I don’t want to.” 

 

Even Baekhyun is a little surprised at the bunny’s voice. He goes back into the playroom before hitting on the back of Chen’s head, which earned him an annoyed hiss which then turns into a play-fight. “Do you want me to bring you in my office?” Kris earns a few mute nods in response. He then begins to walk to his office with difficulty since Suho is still grabbing onto his shirt. He closes the door, “Okay, we’re here. You can let go off me now, Suho.”

 

The bunny looks up at him, ears flatten to the back of his head. The sight clenches Kris’s chest by the cuteness. “Kiss?” Kris almost faints. He kisses on the tip of his nose and Suho lets go off his grip in an instant. The front of his shirt is crumpled up but he doesn’t care about it right now. “What happened?” He asks softly as both of them sit on a black couch which is on the right edge of the medium-sized office room from the entrance.

 

Suho looks down while playing with the hem of his sweatshirt, “He… Was it Chen? He smiled at me at first… And then he suddenly jumped on top of me and I shouted… I didn’t know what he was doing…” Kris caresses the hybrid’s hair as Suho explains what happened. Kris never knew that something would happen in just a few seconds after leaving Suho. Maybe he has to keep an eye on him for twenty four hours. Maybe.

 

“You don’t want to go back? Baek seems to be worried about you.”

 

Suho shakes his head, “Baek is nice but… Chen is there…” He states weakly, voice turning softer on each second. “Okay. You can stay here. I’m going to do my work now. If you’re feeling sleepy, just sleep here, okay? If you’re hungry, tell me, okay?” Suho nods before seeing the tall figure walking to the desk before sitting on the chair. Suho then looks around the office. Luckily it isn’t in gray but still, he thinks that he will stay with Kris even if the room is in gray.

 

He then stands up and walks over to the huge window on the opposite of where he just sat just now, passing by Kris’s desk. The latter smiles as he sees the bunny walking around. His palms are on pressed on the window and forehead mushed on the window too as he stares at the tall buildings outside. Suho then looks down and whimpers inwardly in fear at the sight. He backs away from the window in an instant. He goes over to Kris’s table instead.

 

The bunny has his hands on his back while leaning down beside Kris to see what he’s currently doing, one of his ears perking up in interest as he can read a little of the few words on the paper. “Suho… I’m trying to work here.” The latter’s voice sounds so tired and Suho immediately leans back when he realizes that he’s being too close to Kris, “Sorry.” The hybrid walks around a little more before ending up sitting on the couch. He stares at Kris who’s doing his work.

 

The latter doesn’t even look at him. Not even a glance. Suho pouts sadly. He gets up on his feet again before standing beside Kris’s left side this time. “What’s wrong, Suho?” He smiles brightly when Kris finally notices him. “I’m sleepy…” He isn’t lying though. He’s really sleepy but he doesn’t want to sleep on the couch. “Sleep, then. Is there anything wrong with the couch?” Suho shakes his head in response before leaning his forehead onto Kris’s combed hair.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

The latter tries to look up but the bunny isn’t moving from his place. “The couch isn’t warm like you…” He says sleepily and doesn’t notice the faint flush on Kris’s cheeks. “Suho…” He doesn’t answer. “Come here.” Suho heavily moves his head away and sees Kris patting on his right thigh. He smiles lazily and stands between Kris’s legs before perching himself up on Kris’s right lap. The hybrid instantly leans his head on Kris’s warm chest before closing his eyes and smiles sleepily,  ** _So warm.._. **

 

“You okay?”

 

He nods into his chest. Kris has no idea of what he’s doing but seeing the sleepy smile of the bunny is warming up his heart. He pets the back of Suho’s hair with his right hand for a while before gently carrying the bunny’s short legs up to his left thigh. The hybrid’s ears folds to the front, lightly brushing against Kris’s neck. He smiles widely. He then continues on working for the foreword with a sleeping Suho on his lap.

 

Meanwhile, back in the playroom. The two hybrids are exhausted from the intense play-fight. Chen is currently lying on his tummy while playing a fish game on his tablet while Baekhyun is just staring up at the ceiling. “Why did you do that to him?” The puppy asks as he turns over to his right side, still on the floor. One of Chen’s cat ears folds backwards in annoyance, “Don’t disturb me right now, Baek.”

 

The puppy’s pout goes unnoticed by the cat, “I’m just asking. You scared the hell out of him, you know.” The cat’s tail curls up in the air and cat ears perk up at this. He abandons his tab and looks at Baekhyun, “Didn’t you notice it?” Of course he noticed it. Chen doesn’t even have to ask. “But why did you have to  _jump_  on him?” The cat scoffs in response, “You do know that I’m a cat, right?”

 

The puppy rolls his eyes at this, “I’m waiting for you to get killed by Xiumin one day because of your curiousness.” The cat mewls in reply, “Don’t say that. I like Xiumin, okay. I know he won’t kill me.” Baekhyun sticks out his tongue, “Don’t try to change the topic here.” He reminds the cat about their main topic and Chen groans in response, “I just did it for fun. And to confirm something.” The puppy’s little ears perks up in wonder, “Something?”

 

“You’re curious too, right?”

 

“Just spit it out, Chen.”

 

“Did you notice the same scent on the tall guy yesterday?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“Do you think the bunny marked his scent on him?”

 

“Is that why you sniffed on him like  _that?_ ”

 

“Yeah because I smelled that tall guy’s scent too on him.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Why don’t you hug him again to find out.”

 

“I don’t want to. What if Suho gets angry at me?”

 

“And why should he be angry with you?”

 

“Because—  _ ***gasps***_  You really think… ?”

 

“I wonder what’s going on with them both. I mean, I like Xiumin but I didn’t tell him yet.”

 

“Me neither. Yeol has been acting weird lately.”

 

“You’re still dense, aren’t you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Chanyeol likes you, idiot.”

 

“Wh-What? There’s no way—”

 

“Shut up with the denial and say that you like him too.”

 

“Chen!”

 

“Your red face tells it all.”

 

“You!”

 

“Yes, me?”

 

“You’re too curious sometimes.”

 

“I’m the only cat that survived without being killed out of curiosity. Jealous?”

 

“I’m not even a cat so why should I be jealous of you?”

 

“Just admit it, idiot.”

 

“That’s it. Come here, you!”

 

A play-fight erupts again between the both of them. After the fight, both of the hybrids end up taking a nap beside each other, sleepy. Same goes to Suho who’s having a peaceful nap with the warmth engulfing his small body. Kris has been doing his work until he doesn’t realize it’s almost lunch time already. The thing is, he isn’t hungry. “Su—” He stops in midway when he sees the sight of the bunny sleeping so peacefully.

 

The left side of Suho’s face pressed on his chest, head tipped up a little as if he’d been staring at Kris until he slept, the back of the bunny's head resting on Kris's right inner elbow. Suho’s parted lips are so tempting him to press his lips on it. He wonders if Suho is doing this on purpose but as soon as he hears the soft snores, Kris knows he isn’t. The latter softly plants his lips on the bunny’s forehead before brushing his nose with his small one.

 

“Don’t make me love you even more, Suho…” 

 

///

 

Chanyeol stretches his arms as lunch time has ticked. He takes a glance around the office to see most of the people have gone already. He then looks over to Kris’s office. The latter hasn’t come out yet. He’s worried that the general manager is too busy with the project. He stands up to his feet and walks over to the office. Chanyeol knocks on the brown wooden door for couple of times. There’s no answer. He knocks a few times more and it’s still the same.

 

Panic rushed over him at the thought of Kris fainted and he immediately twists the doorknob before opening the door, “Mr Wu―” Chanyeol still has his hand on the doorknob as he sees the view in front of him. The bunny hybrid is on Kris’s lap, sleeping while Kris is asleep too, the right side of his face pressed on top of the bunny’s head, having the bunny’s ears completely folded to the front, covering the hybrid’s face. 

 

Chanyeol feels something warm spreading throughout his face when he notices the latter’s arms are around the bunny’s small body, as if protecting him in his sleep. He silently closes the door, not wanting to wake them up before leaning his back on the door. He wonders if he can do the same with Baekhyun. Chanyeol furiously shakes his head at the thought, ignoring his warm cheeks. 

 

He’s so jealous of the general manager.  ** _Is he a hybrid attracter?_**  He thinks as he walks to the playroom before opening the door to fetch Baekhyun for lunch. But he doesn’t expect to see the view of the puppy hybrid, curled up on the small purple couch, sleeping. He doesn’t see Chen anywhere. Maybe he went out already with his owner. Chanyeol smiles, deciding not to have lunch and stay beside Baekhyun, gazing fondly on the sleeping puppy.

 


	7. 007

 

It has been exactly two and a half months ever since Suho has been under Kris’s custody. Kris has been going insane in those past weeks. Kris acknowledges that Suho tries his best to make him fall in love with him but the hybrid doesn’t even have to do that. He already _is_ in love with the bunny. There was a time (many times) where he almost kissed Suho when the bunny was asleep. Yes, both of them are sharing a bed.

 

Kris’s bed to be exact. He couldn’t resist the view of Suho clinging onto his side whenever he moved a little. He also couldn’t handle the view of morning Suho, where his blonde hair would be in a mess yet bunny ears straight as soon as Kris wished him good morning. Another thing is that, the bunny would always demand a kiss whenever he wakes up. Suho still doesn’t wear his pants at home, and that’s the main problem for Kris.  

 

+++

 

“Do you love me now?”

 

Kris sighs as the hybrid asks the question for how many times already, he doesn’t know. It’s a usual lazy Saturday night where Kris doesn’t have anything to do and doesn’t want to do anything either. Suho will always want to cuddle with him but Kris doesn’t let him. However, after watching a few of his favorite shows on the television, Kris found himself letting the hybrid to sit on his lap, and Suho might even sleep on his chest where he didn’t seem to mind it at all. 

 

Looks like today is no different. “Kris?” He looks to his right side to see Suho with a pout, a sad expression clearly shown on his face since he’s being ignored (not really, Kris was in daze just now). “What is it?” He pets his blonde hair behind his bunny ears, making Suho to lean into his touch. “Do you… Love me now?” Suho repeats his question. Kris sighs again, “Suho, you can’t ask me every time.” The hybrid’s ears goes flat at once.

 

The bunny is actually trying to avert the taller male’s attention since he had his eyes on the television in front of them. He tries his best, “But you’re not even showing any difference. That’s why I asked…” The small voice makes Kris to look at him again in an instant. The hybrid resists the urge to smile broadly as he has made Kris to look at him. “Come here. You’re sleepy, right?” Suho smiles sleepily before hopping onto the empty space between the taller male’s thighs.

 

It’s his usual spot whenever he’s sleepy. He just needs to show a sad face and Kris will definitely give in easily to him. Suho finally lets out his big smile as he buries his face into Kris’s chest. He’s indeed sleepy but whenever he’s with Kris, he wants to spend all of his time with the latter so that he doesn’t miss each second with him. Suho sits in a w-position in between Kris’s legs and he brings his fists before resting them comfortably on the latter’s belly. 

 

He then peers up to the male when he begins to pat on his back, chin resting on Kris’s sternum, “Kris… ?” The taller male looks down in an instant, “What is it?” Suho stares at him intently, “You haven’t answered my question yet.” Suddenly, Kris leans down to him which the hybrid totally isn’t expecting that. The latter kisses on his nose before brushing his hair with his right hand, his other one still patting on his back. He then sees Kris smiling at him apologetically.

 

Suho becomes upset.

 

“Why are you always silent whenever I ask you that? Why do you― Why do you always look at me like that? Am I not towards your liking? We’ve been together for a long time already, haven’t I caught your attention? Do you really not love me after all I have done?”

 

Kris totally didn’t expect this coming from the hybrid. He sees how Suho’s frown is deep and eyes staring sharply towards him, _glaring_. He pauses the movement of his hands and just stares back into Suho’s eyes which are actually looking hurt. Kris suddenly feels so guilty for making the bunny to feel like this. “I wanna sleep,” The hybrid then hides his face into his chest. “Suho―” “I don’t want to talk to you.” And Kris sighs in defeat.

 

There’s no way he can win over a sulky Suho, unless he kisses―  ** _No. I’m not going to do that_**. After two months of having Suho here, Kris knows most of the bunny’s quirks, same goes to his attitude. Suho can be really angry. But at least the bunny hasn’t moved away from his position. He knows that Suho is too sleepy to do that. He sighs as he begins his routine, carrying Suho to the bed with him. 

 

+++

 

The next day, which is Sunday, Kris is uneasy because Suho keeps on ignoring him. Suho totally starts to ignore him after their breakfast. He doesn’t watch the television together with him like they always do on Sunday mornings. The bunny hasn’t even taken his lunch even though Kris has made Suho’s favorite carrot rice. Kris ends up packing it into a container before keeping it in the refrigerator.

 

Maybe Suho will eat later at night. Maybe. He sighs heavily, unknowingly missing Suho’s voice, Suho’s touch, Suho’s clinginess and Suho’s kiss. The bunny is in his room after he had his breakfast. Kris can only be worried. He wants to apologize, wants to tell him the truth, but he’s still hesitant. The doorbell rings suddenly. Kris wipes his hand with the washcloth before heading towards the living room to greet the unknown guest.

 

“Hey, Kris!”

 

The taller male blinks his eyes for a few times, wanting to confirm the person in front of him is really there or not. “Sica?” Jessica. His cousin. “What are you― What brings you here all of a sudden?” The lady who is wearing a flower-patterned dress shirt with matching skinny jeans plus a white high pumps, frowns at the taller male by the unexpected question. Kris still can’t believe that she’s in front of her.

 

“Are you crazy? I came all the way from the States just to hear that? Don’t I get a hug?”

 

She opens her arms widely, wanting to be hugged. Kris smiles instantly before giving her a friendly hug. He then invites her into the lounge. “Seriously, what brings you here?” The girl sits closer to him as she looks at him apprehensively, “Your parents wants me to see how you’re doing. They missed you but they can’t come to see you since you know, they’re not suited to be in an airplane.” Kris only nods understandingly.

 

“How are you doing, by the way? Where’s Henry?”

 

Kris looks away from her, avoiding eye contact. Jessica immediately apologizes. “You okay?” Kris nods silently. “Are you living alone now?” She asks softly. “No…” Jessica is surprised, and is interested to know who lives with him now. “Can I know who… ?” She asks hesitantly, not wanting to make Kris to feel uncomfortable. “I don’t know if you agree with me about this but… I’ve recently rescued a hybrid…” Jessica is  _so_  interested in this.

 

She asks more questions and Kris has answered  _all_ of her questions at once. Times goes just like that until none of them realize that it’s almost evening, the clock showing seven. Kris then invites her to have dinner, and leads her towards the kitchen. They still talked about each other’s life, catching up after years of not meeting, with Kris cooking a simple fried rice. Upstairs, in Kris’s room. Suho is still hurt, but he misses Kris so much.

 

The thought just makes him to feel so angry at Kris, because the taller male doesn’t feel the same way as him, that’s what he thinks. He sits on the bed, lying on the bed, rolling over on the bed until he can’t stay still anymore. He did the same after having breakfast. He wants to see Kris, hug him, and wants a kiss from him, but he’s too angry for that now. Still, he misses Kris. The bunny lets out a whimper at his current pathetic state.

 

“Be strong,” The hybrid says to himself, burying his face into the pillow deeply. But then, the cravings of Kris returns. One of his bunny ears perks up when he hears an unfamiliar voice. He immediately hops off from the bed, getting on his feet before rushing out of the room. He has waited for Kris to come ever since morning, but the latter didn’t come at all.  ** _Is he ignoring me?_** Suho has the urge to cry but he doesn’t.

 

He peeks from the stairs and widens his eyes as he sees a pretty female walking behind Kris to the main door. “Bye bye, Kris. Don’t forget to keep in touch.” He then sees Kris  _hugging_  the female. Kris has hugged the female right in front of his eyes. Suho cups his mouth with his right hand, not believing on what he just saw. He almost  _screams_ when he sees the both of them kissing on each other’s cheeks.

 

Suho can’t hold it anymore. He cries. He cries right on the stairs, legs feeling all wobbly. Kris has totally forgotten about him. That’s the only thing that runs in his brain right now. He then sees the taller male waving to the female from afar and closes the door. Suho immediately picks up his feet before rushing to hide in the room, his bare feet slapping on the tiled stairs loudly. Kris immediately looks towards stairs.

 

He locks the door quickly before hastily speeding upstairs to his room. The bed is empty. He looks around and sees no sight of Suho. “Suho?” Kris opens the door to the bathroom and expects the bunny to be inside but he isn’t. He then checks under his bed but the result is still the same. He sighs. He has checked every place already, that’s what he thinks. Kris then looks at his huge wardrobe.

 

He purse his lips tightly before looking at it intently. He’s already standing in front of it. There’s no way, right? “Suho?” Kris hears clothes rustling inside in an instant. He quickly opens the wardrobe and sees a bunny ear poking out from the hanged clothes. “Suho, what are you doing in there?” He crouches down on the tiled floor as he asks softly. The bunny only murmurs something and he can’t catch the words clearly.

 

“Can you come out, Suho?”

 

“No.”

 

Kris tries to make some space by moving away the hanged clothes with both of his hands and sees Suho hiding his face in his arms, legs folded and pressed on his chest. “Go away!” He hears a muffled shout and backs away a little. “Suho, what’s wrong? Why are you―” “I said go away! Leave me alone! Go to your girlfriend!” Kris blinks rapidly for a few times. He then quickly understands the situation. The hybrid must have seen him hugging Jessica just now.

 

“Suho, listen―”

 

“ Leave me  _alone!!_ ”

 

Kris shuts himself up as the shouts are getting louder. He doesn’t want to enrage the bunny even more. He sits in front of his wardrobe silently as he waits for Suho to come out. He doesn’t know how much time has passed and he’s getting worried if Suho has hurt himself. Not until he hears a soft sniffle. “Suho?” A sniffle again. “Suho… Can you please come out and let me explain?” Kris hears him murmuring something and hears another muffled ‘ _No_ ’.

 

He sighs before he sits a little closer to his opened wardrobe before moving away his clothes and sees Suho who’s glaring at him with teary eyes. “Listen. She’s not my girlfriend.” Suho’s glare is still there, sharper this time as he used the word _‘girlfriend’_. “She’s my cousin. It’s our tradition to hug and kiss each other on the cheeks if we haven’t met for a long time. Do you understand, Suho?” The bunny’s gaze softens but the frown is still there, as if he’s unconvinced.

 

Kris sighs before braving himself up, looking straight into the hybrid’s eyes. Suho’s bunny ears perks up at once by the latter’s reaction. “Besides… Why would I want a girlfriend in the first place if I already love you?” Suho stares at him with surprised eyes, lips apart a little, bunny ears still straight on his head. “Re… Really?” Suho asks in disbelief with a tint of happiness. Kris only nods with a smile. 

 

He doesn’t expect Suho to hop onto him right out of the wardrobe, making him to tumble on the tiled floor on his back with the bunny hugging his neck very, very tightly. Kris sits up straight with his legs sprawled out so that Suho can sit on his lap but then, the bunny doesn’t break the hug. “Suho?” He circles Suho’s waist as he looks down to see him. The bunny tentatively stares up to him, lips quivering.

 

Kris leans down to peck on the tip of his nose in an instant, “Why are you crying? You’re making me to feel bad…” Suho says nothing but just looks at him silently, making Kris to be a bit uncomfortable by the unreadable look. “Can you… Can you say I love you to me again?” The hybrid asks with a shaky voice, bunny ears folded backwards on his hair. Kris wants to cry at the cute sight. It’s a miracle that until now, he doesn’t tear up at the adorable sights of Suho.

 

He leans down, close enough to make their upper lips touching delicately, forehead pressed against the bunny’s. Hot breaths ghosting each other lips. Heart beating in sync. Both of them are staring at each other’s lips as they’re too shy to look into each other’s eyes. Kris looks up into Suho’s orbs first, leaning down even closer yet lips not fully pressed onto the hybrid’s. He can sense that Suho is whining internally by his actions. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

The bunny hides his face into the latter’s neck in an instant. He feels like crying, even though he currently is doing that. He doesn’t know why he feels so strangely content when he hears Kris saying those words. “I love you, Suho.” Suho smiles in the latter’s neck before nuzzling deeply on a certain area, marking his scent on Kris fully this time. “I love you. I love you so much, Suho.” Suho smiles so wide until his lips hurt but he doesn’t care.

 

He then whines when Kris holds onto the sides of his face. The latter smiles at the changing colors on Suho’s cheekbones. “Do you… Do you love me?” Suho doesn’t reply but he hops a little onto Kris’s tummy, making both of them to tumble on the floor with the bunny on top of Kris, short legs on the either side of Kris’s waist. He kisses the taller male on the lips as an answer, tightening his grip around the latter’s neck. He feels so happy.

 

Kris is the same too. He slowly and carefully holds onto Suho’s hips before sitting up straight again, lips still connected. Kris feels so light right now. “I love you, Kris.” He hears Suho mumbling between their tender kisses, arms tightening around his torso. Kris thinks he should have confessed earlier but he doesn’t care about it right now. This is perfect already. The soft lips of Suho feels so wonderful. It’s so soft and he can’t help but to kiss him slowly and gently, treasuring him, really not wanting to rush things. 

 

If only Kris doesn’t feel the back of his shirt being clutched, he wouldn’t have stopped their kiss. He’s pretty certain that Suho doesn’t want to stop the kiss but he has to, since they really need to breathe. “ _Kris_ ,” Suho gasps out, “No. Don’t―” Kris shuts him up with a soft kiss, continuing where they have left off. He pulls away after a long while and can sense the hybrid leaning up towards him. “Kris…” The bunny whines in disapproval.

 

Kris only smiles sheepishly at the needy bunny. “I’m all yours, Suho.” Kris can feel himself blushing.  _Blushing_. “Mine,” The hybrid pulls the latter down by his nape before kissing him again. Kris blushes once more before he replies the kiss with much tenderness, holding onto the bunny so close. Suho will be asking lots of kisses on the lips often after this. Kris just knows it already, but little that he knows, he doesn’t mind it at all.  

 


	8. 008

 

They’re currently seated on the bed with Suho sitting between Kris’s thighs, legs on the either side of the taller male’s midsection while Kris’s arms are secured around the hybrid’s small waist, long legs outstretched on the mattress, back pressed onto the headboard. Breaths a little unsteady. Lips nudging against lips gently. “Kris,” The hybrid tightens his limbs around the latter’s neck, “I love you.”

 

Kris retaliates by pulling the bunny closer onto his chest, pressing his lips harder onto Suho’s soft ones. Kris is supposed to sleep since he has work tomorrow but look at what’s he doing right now. He can’t stop Suho either. He loves him so much. “Suho...” Kris mumbles the name against the bunny’s lips before tilting his head a little. The sound that Suho makes in his throat makes Kris to be tremendously pleased.

 

Suho parts their lips after how long, he doesn’t know, before looking at the taller guy with hazy eyes, “Do you love me, Kris?” The latter nuzzles into the left side of his neck and Suho closes his eyes, feeling the tingly sensation flowing in his body when Kris presses his warm lips on his cold skin very, very lightly as if warming him up. “I love you very much, Suho.” The hybrid smiles widely and feels his heart racing a little. He softly cups Kris’s face before kissing him again. 

 

They have been doing this for over and over again after they got onto Kris’s bed, right after having dinner yet they aren’t bored of it. They are loving every second of it, being together like this. Kris takes the initiation to take the kiss even deeper, wanting to explore within Suho’s sweet lips. He knows that Suho will like it. The latter gently prods his moist organ between the bunny’s lips and his bunny ears flattens at once before gradually letting Kris to wander inside.

 

Suho makes a noise full of contentment in his throat and slips out an alluring soft moan when Kris tilts his head, going in  _deeper_. Suho is now squirming in delight on his thighs. Kris lets his hands wander under the back of the hybrid’s shirt and feels something brushing against his right wrist. It’s Suho’s tail. He leans forward towards Suho, making the tip of their tongues to meet before squeezing the bunny’s white fluffy tail.

 

The result has both of them to gasp in the kiss, when Suho suddenly jerks his hips which causes his front to meet Kris’s hardening one. Kris breaks the kiss in an instant, breaths totally unsteady now, same goes to Suho. Face totally flushed. Looking into each other’s eyes without saying anything. Kris then clears his throat awkwardly, “Let’s sleep, yeah?” He smiles, a forced one. “What was that just now?” Kris feels his cheeks getting warmer, “Uh, it’s nothing―” 

 

Kris gasps when Suho jerks his hips once more. “Does it feel good?” Suho asks innocently, bunny ears perked up in curiosity. Kris really wants to cry right now. Suho wants to do it again as he doesn’t get any answers but not when Kris has his hands on the bunny’s hips, stopping him. “Kris?” Kris sighs, he doesn’t know what to say right now. He’s already hard and he knows that Suho can feel the hardness because the hybrid is sitting on his hard-on.

 

Seeing Suho in a shirt only makes his hard-on fully erect. “S-Suho,” He hides his face into the bunny’s neck, “Let’s just sleep, okay?” He nearly begs. “But you’re not okay.” Obviously. Kris is totally  _not_  okay. He just needs to go to the bathroom to handle his business and that’s all but it seems like Suho isn’t going to let him go. “You’re not okay, right?” Suho confirms as he places his right palm on the latter’s visible bulge. The tip of Kris’s ears goes  _red_  in total embarrassment.

 

“Suho, don’t―”

 

Kris gasps again when the bunny starts to grind onto him, slow yet steady. “Su―” Kris feels like coming already. The friction feels so good yet he wants Suho to stop. He can’t seem to find his voice at the moment when the bunny humps onto him  _furiously_ , making him to let out choked groans. “Suho― St-Stop―  _Ugh!_ ” Kris has never came so fast before. Never in his whole life. “K-Kris,” The hybrid stutters out near his right ear, hot breaths touching the skin of his neck, “You okay now?”

 

The latter rests his forehead tiredly on the bunny’s shoulder, breathing heavily, “Yeah,” Kris pants, “M’ okay.” He straightens his posture before kissing Suho again. The hybrid replies to the kiss eagerly. Both of their neediness are extreme and Kris notices that it’s beginning to escalate things too quickly. The bunny has his legs wrapped tightly around Kris’s waist, short arms around his neck while the taller male has his arms around Suho’s middle securely.

 

Kris decides to slow down the kiss so that things won’t go to the next level. “Kris…” Said male hums questioningly. “I’m sleepy…” Kris parts their touching lips slowly, before letting out a chuckle when he sees Suho who can’t even open his eyes. It looks like someone has used too much energy. He gently settles the hybrid on the bed with a pillow beneath his head. A hand reaches out to Kris and the latter has to chuckle again. Suho and his cuteness.

 

He leans down to the bunny and kisses on his right temple, “I’m going to the bathroom. Sleep first, okay?” All he gets is a sleepy hum. Kris cleans himself and gets another washed briefs and pants to wear before getting on the bed beside the sleeping bunny. He settles himself beside Suho before taking him into his embrace. “I love you, Suho.” He hears the hybrid hums again and he smiles before closing his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suho knows it’s getting near. He knows. Yet he’s scared. He’s scared of it. He needs to be mated. He needs to be mated soon. When, he doesn’t know, but soon. He knows that humans do have intercourse, but he doesn’t know anything much about it. It’s the same case for him but he’s scared if he has to endure it alone. He only knows one way. He needs to be mated. He’s more scared for the pain. He knows that it will pain a lot, that’s why he’s scared. Kris and he are doing well now. He’s happy. He’s half happy and half scared. Suho really wants to tell it to Kris, but... He keeps it to himself in the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Suho?”

 

“Mm… ?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Hm…”

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Sleepy…”

 

“Sleep, then.”

 

“Kiss… ?”

 

Kris smiles at the sleepy hybrid who’s sitting on his left lap, the right side of Suho’s head is pressed against his shirt. He leans down slowly as Suho lifts his head. In times like this, in the office, their kisses are usually slow, and deep. Kris holds the bunny securely in his arms, preventing Suho from falling. He hears a hum from the hybrid, and he slowly pulls away, letting Suho’s plump lips to linger on his own for a while.

 

“Sleep first, okay?”

 

He pecks on his hair affectionately before continuing his work. Suho has been unusually quiet today. It’s so odd to seem him so quiet like this. Usually, Suho will ask about his life and his work on how this and that works, and Kris has to answer his numerous questions patiently because he loves Suho so much. Suho knows a bit more about the human world now, thanks to Kris.

 

The latter can’t be happier seeing Suho who flashed the brightest smile of his and receiving his kisses which he gladly responded to. Just today, something is quite amiss. He can’t figure it out either. Well, he can ask the bunny directly later when they’re at home. As for now, he has to do his work for another upcoming project. He takes a glance down to the sleeping Suho occasionally while doing his work. 

 

///

 

After having dinner, both of them head straight to the bedroom. “Kris…” Suho has his eyes closed, wanting to feel Kris beside him. The latter who’s caressing the bunny’s blonde hair with his right hand and has his left elbow propped on the bed, chin on his palm, lets out a hum as an answer. “Kiss me…” Kris smiles softly. He edges in to plant his lips on Junmyeon’s, gently turning the bunny’s face to his side.

 

He doesn’t expect Suho to suddenly hop onto him though. His back is facing the mattress now with Suho on top of him. He also doesn’t expect Suho to take the kiss aggressively. He replies to the kiss with much force, tightening his arms around Suho’s back. “ _Kris,_ ” The hybrid gasps out, “Mm…” Kris breaks the kiss abruptly as soon as he hears Suho’s moan which sounds like pain. 

 

“Suho?”

 

He looks down where the bunny has his face underneath his left jaw, panting. “Suho, what’s wrong?” He tries to make the bunny to look at him, but fails. “Hey.” Kris is shocked when he sees the bunny’s tears flowing down to his cheeks. He sits up straight in an instant, with Suho sitting on his left lap, short legs thrown over to his other one. “I’m scared, Kris…” Suho sniffles as the bunny hides his face into the latter’s shirt. 

 

Kris comforts him calmly, “Shh… Don’t cry. What are you scared about, Suho?” The question makes Suho to bury his face even deeper, fisting Kris’s shirt with his tiny palms. “Are you scared to tell me about your heat?” Suho looks up in an instant, surprised. Kris has a worried expression on his face, caressing one of the hybrid’s ears. Suho nods his head, looking at Kris’s clothed chest. “Are you scared of going into heat, Suho?” He nods again, sniffling.

 

“Hey.”

 

He whimpers when Kris tilts his face upwards with his large palms. He flutters his eyes close when Kris leans down and feels a kiss on his nose, before he opens them back, gazing into Kris’s dark worried orbs. “Do you want me to find a mate for you?” He shakes his head furiously, can’t imagine mating someone who  _isn’t_  Kris. “Actually, I… I want you to… Be my... My mate…” Kris stops playing with the hybrid’s soft blonde locks by hearing that.

 

“Suho,” He lifts the bunny’s face before giving soft pecks everywhere, making Suho to blink for a few times, “Thank you. Thank you for choosing me. Oh god. I can’t imagine you mating with someone else but wait, you really want me to be your mate? Are you sure?” Suho smiles a little, glad that Kris thinks the same way before nodding twice. But then, his face turns into a frightened expression. Kris notices it at once, “What’s wrong?”

 

He caresses Suho’s soft cheeks with his thumbs, trying to make him to talk out his fears. “I’m… I-I’m scared…” Suho whines. “Scared of?” Kris pecks on his hair before looking at him. “I-I heard that it’ll pain a lot…” Kris’s chest clenches at the sight of the scared-faced bunny. “Have you… Have you been into heat before?” He asked hesitantly, making the bunny to look up at him, and he has to pet his ears to calm him down. “No…” Kris then pats on his back in a comforting manner.

 

“Do you know how does it―”

 

“No. I don’t know how does it feels. That’s why I’m scared,” His bunny ears flattens in fear on his hair, mumbling the last sentence against Kris’s shirt. “Don’t worry, Suho. I’ll help you with it. Don’t be scared.” Suho peers up to him. Kris leans down, nudging his nose with his, making the bunny to smile a little. “Tell me when it… When it starts to hurts, okay?” Suho nods into his chest in reply, not wanting to know how the pain feels like.

 

Kris starts to pet his hair and he rests his chin on Kris’s sternum, smiling, cries totally stopped now. Kris smiles warmly. He leans down for a kiss, but Suho pulls away after a few seconds. “Humans have heat too, right? Do you go into heat, Kris?” Suho asks unknowingly and cutely(for Kris), palms on Kris’s torso. Kris thinks for a moment. He decides to explain everything to him, so that Suho knows more about the outside world. He doesn’t want Suho to be outdated. 

 

“No. I don’t go into heat, Suho. Like I said, humans have sex for pleasure. If they really, really love each other, they make love. Either for making a baby, or even for showing their love to one another. Humans are totally different from hybrids, Suho. That’s why I stopped having a partner because none of them said that they didn’t want to leave me but  _you_ did, Suho. You did. I started to love you from there already. Still am. I don’t want anyone to interfere with what I have now. You’re a precious bunny. Only to me. No one else.”

 

Suho goes mute by the sudden explanation and confession. His mouth is agape, looking at Kris as if he had grown two heads or more, “So… You actually… You already love me by then… ?” Kris smiles softly, petting Suho’s hair on the back of his head. “You― Why didn’t you― You’re so bad, Kris! I― I thought you didn’t― Why didn’t you tell me?! You― I hate you!” Suho cries, hitting the male’s chest with his tiny fists, strings of  _‘hate you hate you hate you’_  are muffled against Kris’s shirt.

 

Kris knows it’s the hybrid’s tears of happiness. He chuckles before hugging the bunny tightly, stopping Suho from hitting him even more. “Let me go! I still hate you! Let me― Mmhh…” Suho can’t say anything else as he’s silenced by Kris’s lips on his. He instantly melts into the kiss, feeling the latter’s long limbs pulling him closer onto his chest. After confessing about his heat, his submissive side is growing even bigger now.

 

He melts in Kris’s arms, Kris’s tender kiss, and in Kris’s  _everything_. He inches closer towards Kris and feels himself merging with the latter. He’s still hates Kris a little since he didn’t tell him that he’s in love with him from the start. He’s still scared about getting into heat. Nevertheless, he’s glad that he’s with the right person. “Suho?” The bunny whines, “What…” Kris holds in his chuckle, “Still hate me?” Silence.

 

“Hey,” Kris pulls his face away from the bunny, earning another whine from him, “Answer my question.” He nudges his nose with Suho’s, chuckling at the frown on the hybrid’s face, bunny ears positioned in a threatening way. Suho doesn’t even seem to realize that he has his face flushed red. “I still hate you,” Suho grunts, earning another chuckle from Kris. “Really?” The latter leans his back on the headboard, puling Suho onto his chest before looking down at him.

 

“Why are you letting me to kiss you, then?”

 

Suho looks away, lips hiding a shy smile, but Kris already knows about it. “Hey, answer me.” The bunny pouts, “I still hate you… Only a little,” He answers softly. “Only a little?” The bunny nods. “But you still love me, right?” Kris receives silence again. “You don’t love me?” Another silence. “Okay. I know the truth now. You don’t love me―” “No!” Suho shrieks before hugging the taller male by his neck very tightly, forehead pressed onto Kris’s left collarbone.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I don’t hate you anymore. I love you. I love you, Kris. Don’t say that I don’t love you. Please. I’m sorry!”

 

He says the last word loudly when he feels Kris is trying to push him away. Kris just wants to see his face. He then feels Kris is petting the back of his bunny ears, making him to let out silent purrs, arms loosening around Kris’s neck in an instant. “Look at me, Suho.” He obeys instantly, eyes hazy from the petting, still is. “You really like saying I love you, hm?” Suho blushes, awake from his senses now. “That-That’s because I  _really_  love you! You better say it too, okay?” He demands. 

 

“How ‘bout I show it instead?”

 

“Are you going to make love to me?”

 

Kris blinks by the sudden question. The bunny is really fast on catching up things. Kris really wants to, but he doesn’t want to make Suho to be scared. “Not now. Maybe during your... Heat?” Suho blinks rapidly this time, “But-But it’ll hurt…” Kris leans in to leave a peck on those pouty lips, “Both will hurt, Suho. Especially when it’s the first time. I promise I won’t go too fast and help you as much as I can, okay?” Suho nods mutely. 

 

He then looks down, still feeling scared. “Don’t be scared, okay? I’ll take care of you, Suho.” The bunny has the right side of his face squished against Kris’s clothed chest. Suho smiles in an instant and lets the warmth welcome him. He doesn’t have to be scared. He has Kris. Kris won’t lie to him. He trusts Kris. Suho doesn’t even know when he falls asleep, with Kris holding onto him tightly in his arms. 

 


	9. 009

 

“Kris?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Can we go out?”

 

“What?”

 

“Can we go out? Like take a walk in the park or beach or anything.”

 

“You want to?”

 

“Un.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I’ve never been to places like that before…”

 

“We’ll go there this Saturday.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“In one condition.”

 

“What?”

 

“You must wear any of those jeans in my wardrobe. Deal?”

 

“Whyyy…”

 

“Because I don’t want anyone else to take you away from me,” Kris tightens his grip around the bunny’s back. He notices the pink appearing on Suho’s cheekbones. The hybrid used to whine a lot more when the latter told him to wear bottoms but now, he just blushes and it’s so, so adorable. “So, what do you think?” He lingers his lips onto the bunny’s as he asks, not realizing that Suho’s blush darkens even more. 

 

“Deal… I want to try out ice-cream, Kris. I heard vanilla ice-cream tastes good,” He locks his short arms around the taller male’s neck, doing the same to Kris. “Okay, then.” Suho frowns at him, pulling away at once as he’s not satisfied of something. “What ‘bout you? You don’t want vanilla ice-cream?” Kris’s chuckle makes the bunny to be more curious, ears perking up on his head. He still has his eyes open when he sees Kris leans towards him.

 

“I don’t want vanilla ice-cream because you already taste like one.”

 

And with that, Suho’s face turns red now. He immediately hides his face into Kris’s chest, making the taller male to laugh a little. “Hey, look at me.” Kris earns a muffled answer. He can’t stop smiling widely. “Suho. Look at me,  _baby_.” He earns a few bunny punches on his chest and he chuckles once more. “I said stop laughing!” The hybrid yells as he stares up to the male, frowning and pouting.

 

“What? You’re my baby and I shall call you baby. Like it or not.”

 

“Should I call you baby too?”

 

“I’m too manly for that.”

 

“I’m manly too.”

 

“You’re not manly, Suho. You’re cute, adorable, fluffy and―”

 

“Handsome! Like you.”

 

Kris thinks for a while as he stares at Suho’s tidy blonde hair, not covering his forehead. He smiles, “Yeah. You  _are_ handsome. Especially when you have your hair like this.” Suho hides his face again, shy. Kris chuckles by the bunny’s bashfulness. He leans down to leave a kiss on his hair, smiling. “You want to sleep?” He asks as he pats on his back as the bunny nuzzles into his torso.

 

He earns a sleepy hum in reply after a few seconds. Kris lowers his body on the mattress with Suho sleeping on top of him now, snoring softly. He then thinks of Suho’s wish earlier. He stares up at the ceiling, thinking on where to go. The park or the beach? The park will be full of people because it’s going to spring soon, and he doesn’t know about the beach. Kris falls asleep just like that. 

 

+++

 

Every time Kris makes a plan to go to the beach on every Sundays, it will rain heavily exactly on that day. It’s been two Sundays already and Suho is upset (Kris has been working overtime on Saturdays). Kris doesn’t know how to make him happy other than giving him carrots. He knows that it’s been raining because it’s spring and Suho knows it too. Still, he’s sad that he can’t go to the beach. Kris sits down next to him with a small bottle of carrot juice with a straw in it.

 

The bunny leans onto his right shoulder silently, pouting. “Here,” Kris hands the juice and the hybrid gradually receives it before drinking it immediately. “I’m sorry, Suho. If only I can stop the rain…” Suho looks up, straw still in his mouth, “Don’t be. I love rain… So I don’t mind.” Kris smiles. He kisses on the tip of Suho’s nose, making one of his rabbit ears to straighten. “I don’t mind it too as long as I get to spend my time with you.” Suho’s cotton ball tail wriggles in happiness.

 

He likes it whenever Kris says like that. It makes him to feel appreciated. He grins up to the male, both of his ears coming up, “Me too. I don’t care about the beach, Kris. You’re enough for me.” He giggles when there’s redness beginning to bloom on both of the taller male’s cheeks. He then slips out a soft laugh when the latter looks away. “You’re so cute, Kris.” Kris feels his face is heating up even more.

 

He turns to look at Suho, wanting to show an unsatisfied face, but failed when the sight of a smiling bunny greets his eyes. Suho lets out a shriek when the latter suddenly pulls him up to sit in the center, just like always but today is so sudden. He places the empty bottle away from them and turns his attention back to Suho. The bunny feels his head being lifted by his chin to meet a smiling Kris this time. Suho feels his cheeks begins to burn a little.

 

“Whatever you say,” He squeaks when Kris pulls him closer by having his large palms under his thighs, “You’re much, much cuter.” Suho feels his whole face begins to burn and looks down immediately as he plays with the hem of his shirt. “Don’t hide your face, bunny.” Suho’s lips are parted when the latter cups his left jaw to face with his loving orbs. Suho melts by his gaze and feels so weak as if he’s really melting.

 

His long white ears flattens backwards on his blonde hair as they keeps their gaze connected. “Kris…” Suho’s eyes turns hazy, submissive side growing and growing as he keeps his gaze with Kris’s. Kris catches the signal and pulls the bunny to his chest before gently holding his face on both sides, adding a little pressure on Suho’s temples. The hybrid closes his eyes in response, loving the touch, letting out silent purrs, lips still parted.

 

“Kri… Kris…”

 

Suho’s voice sounds _so needy_ and it makes chilly tingles running down to Kris’s spine. Suho grasps onto the front of his shirt, helpless, wanting to feel Kris closer against him. Kris wants the bunny to be needier. He’s loving the sight in front of him. So adorable and so hot at the same time. “Kris…” He leans his back on the couch when Suho tries to lean up, purposely avoiding him. The bunny lets out a wail, eyes still closed, frowning. 

 

Kris smiles widely when the hybrid moves up closer on his thighs, gripping onto his shirt tightly and leans up again, only to fail once again because he’s too short. Suho forcefully opens his eyes, still a little hazy and sees a smiling Kris. “I love it when you’re needy…” Kris’s hot breaths near the side of his lips brings shivers throughout his lithe body. Suho, with all of his strength, rests his knees on the either side of the latter’s bottom before supporting himself on his knees.

 

It catches Kris off guard. He looks up to the bunny when he wraps his short arms loosely around his neck. “Meanie…” Suho murmurs as he presses his forehead onto the latter’s, and Kris’s smile is back on his lips. He immediately brings his arms around Suho’s middle, securing him from falling and gazes into the bunny’s hazy orbs. “So adorable,” Kris states when the bunny holds his face recklessly, eyes still not bothering to open.

 

He never loved someone so much like this. He never had such romantic moments like this. Suho is so different from his previous partners. Much, much different. He loves his bunny with all of his heart. Suho’s lips will never change. It’s always soft. As soon as his lips feels Suho’s, he feels totally content. He wonders if the bunny feels the same. He gently lets his tongue to linger on Suho’s upper lip, making the bunny to lean down even more.

 

He knows that Suho loves it when he does that. Kris slowly tilts his head a little before prodding between the hybrid’s lips. Suho parts his lips gradually in a second and wraps his arms firmly around Kris’s neck because his body always melts whenever Kris deepens the kiss. Kris tightens his grip around the bunny’s abdomen as he feels Suho has put all of his body weight onto him. He swallows every desperate whimpers from the bunny as he tastes him.

 

He feels Suho’s hands fisting on the back of his collar, the need and the want has combined and turns into a total mess. He feels his thighs shaking on his sides and deepens the kiss even further, making the bunny to let out timid moans. Kris has to admit that this is their first ever longest make-out. Suho doesn’t even bother to stop, pulling him closer and letting out noises in and out of his throat.

 

His snowy ears are totally flat on his hair, the tip of his ears touching the back of his shoulders. He feels something inside of him and he doesn’t know what it is but he only knows that he doesn’t want Kris to stop kissing him. He wants this to last a little longer and is so damn pleased when the latter, too, doesn’t show any sign of stopping the steamy kiss. Kris is practically holding onto the back of the hybrid’s shirt, saliva flowing down from the right side of his mouth but he couldn’t care less.

 

His neck hurts a lot from having his head up for how long, he doesn’t even know and he couldn’t care less about it either. He almost groans when Suho leaves his addicting lips from his. The bunny sits tiredly in the middle of the latter’s thighs on the couch, legs in w-position, huffing and panting against Kris’s chest. “Suho? You okay?” He lifts the hybrid’s face by the left side of his face, and awes at the magnificent sight.

 

Suho is still gasping, eyes closed. There’s a drool on the corner left of his freshly kissed lips, glistening by the living room’s light. His blonde hair is in a mess. A bead of sweat trailing down to his right jaw despite the temperature is quite chilly. His chest is heaving up and down slowly, puffs of air coming out from his parted lips. Kris feels the heat on his face has gone straight to the south.

 

The current sight is extremely erotic, where he had seen only in rated comics. Suho lets out a soft moan as Kris digs his teeth underneath the hybrid’s left jaw, grazing onto his skin deeply, making Suho to grasp onto the front of his shirt, pulling him close. “K-Kris…” Suho’s pants are still there, just a little slower now. The bunny whimpers when Kris wipes off the drool with his thumb and pecks on his chapped lips.

 

“Kris…”

 

The bunny is still needy. So needy for Kris. “Suho? What’s wrong?” He opens his eyes with much force, head incredibly fuzzy from the intense kiss, but he really, really  _loves_   _it_. He wants more. He whines when he fails to feel Kris’s lips as he leans up. “Suho, baby, you okay?” He whines in reply. Suho isn’t okay. “I want…” He purrs silently when the pad of Kris’s fingers are caressing his scalp on the back of his head.

 

“You want what?”

 

He hears the latter’s voice full of having attention on him. His chest feels tight just by the thought. “I want us to kiss until we’re tired…” Kris is surprised. He stops petting Suho’s hair, and stares at him in silence when the hybrid opens his eyes. “Are you sure, Suho?” He asks a minute later, and the bunny nods in reply, ears still on the back of his head, tail twitching in excitement. “If you’re really sure,” The bunny shivers when he hears Kris’s baritone voice, “I may not really stop  _until_  we’re tired, Suho.”

 

But Suho really wants it. “I want to, Kris. I want you.” Kris stiffens as he hears the hybrid’s sentence, “Suho―” “I know you won’t make love to me right now until  _that_ comes _…_  I just want you to kiss me, Kris. Please… I really― I really, really want you but-but I don’t think I… I…” Kris smiles. He cradles the frightened bunny’s face gently, “I won’t go any further, Suho.” The little smile from the hybrid makes his insides to feel relief in an instant.

 

“Kris,” The bunny calls out after a few seconds of looking at each other, “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Kris smirks, and Suho doesn’t know what to feel about that. “I thought you’ll never ask.” Before Suho can say anything else, he closes his eyes as Kris’s mouth is finally on his. It’s calm at first, and then it turns passionate after a minute. Suho doesn’t know how many times they pull away just to breathe but he doesn’t care. 

 

He also doesn’t know how he ends up being underneath the taller male who’s devouring his lips.

 

“ _Kris,_ ” He gasps out his name as the latter parts his lips just for a while to breathe before he reconnects their lips again. Kris wants to try something but he’s not quite sure whether the bunny will like it or not. He decides to give it a try. “Suho…” He brings his lips down slowly on the hybrid’s left jaw, earning a soft whine because he stops the kiss. “Kris…” The bunny clutches the back of his shirt tightly, pulling him up but Kris doesn’t budge.

  

He’s too weak compared to Kris. Suho whines and whines, hoping that Kris will continue the kiss. He becomes a little upset because Kris didn’t keep his word. He said that they would kiss until they’re tired but Kris isn’t doing that. Suho moans suddenly, when he feels the familiar lips mouthing so sensually on the back of his left ear. It feels good. Kris then continues on what he’s about to do.

 

He keeps on mouthing that spot, hearing pleasant moans coming out from Suho and brings his right hand up to the bunny’s chest. “Ah _,_ ” Suho’s body arches instantly as Kris twirls the hybrid’s right nipple against the shirt. Kris likes the reaction and continues. Suho’s mouth falls open when Kris grinds slowly onto him, lips mouthing below his left ear now as he moves onto the other bud on his chest. 

 

“ _Ngah_ ― Kris― Ah, ah,” Suho is breathless and moaning in a mess when Kris grinds his erection onto the bunny’s in a steady pace, teeth grazing nonstop on certain areas on Suho’s neck. The hybrid’s body is totally arched now, mouth still parted widely as he tries to fill in his lungs with much oxygen, eyes closed shut with brows furrowing deeply. Suho feels so light and so heavy at the same time.

 

Pleasant tingles are running nonstop in his veins by Kris’s touches. He slips out a soft lingering moan when Kris rolls his hips, pressing his body against the couch. He loves it to the point of not wanting this to end. He wonders if this is how love-making feels like. A sudden urge to scream makes him to halt on his thoughts. His tummy feels funny, and his private parts feels so heavy.

 

He can feel something hard pressing against his left inner thigh and he gasps at that as he opens his eyes. “Suho,” He hears Kris calls out, “I love you.” His eyes rolls to the back of his head when he feels something warm, something so nice wrapping around his length. It takes a few seconds for Suho to realize that Kris is the one who’s holding his length which is fully hard. Suddenly, he feels Kris running his palms up and down and he moans out loud because it feels _so damn good._

 

He can’t help but to let out a long wail. Suho feels it again. He feels his stomach being funny, as if something is going to come out soon. “Hnnnnghhh _..._ ” Kris speeds up, loving the hybrid’s noises that he’s making from his touch. Suho gasps. “ _Kris!!!_ ” Suho’s face is beautiful as he comes. He pants for a while, leaving Kris to take a moment to drink in his current messy yet beautiful state. “Kris… ?” Said male has his elbows propped on either side of the bunny’s head, smiling fondly at Suho’s clueless expression.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

Suho doesn’t answer, but his cheeks starts to pinking a little, and then a lot more. “I-If you like it, I like it too,” He answers, shy, not looking at Kris in the eyes. “Hey,” Kris pecks on his lower lip, taking Suho’s attention, “I  _loved_  it.” Kris means it. He loves it. He loves making Suho to feel good, which means he can do this often. “I’m… Happy. I’m happy, Kris.” Kris blinks at the hybrid, before he smiles, leaning down a little, “I’m happy too, Suho.” And they continue to kiss until they’re tired.  

 


	10. 010

 

One week has passed by quickly. Nothing happened. The pair has been waiting and waiting but then, both of them are quite frustrated of the tension. So far, they have been only exchanging intimate kisses (and dry-humping against one another). Kris has tried so hard not to take to the next level because he was still worried and Suho was still scared. They didn’t go anywhere on the weekends or even after Kris has finished work early.

 

Suho didn’t want to go anywhere. He would rather stay by Kris’s side. The bunny would possessively clung onto the latter and would rub his scent all over him every night, even when he was terribly sleepy. Kris noticed this of course and he would only chuckle in reply whenever Suho did that. He will always kiss the bunny while coaxing that he won’t leave or abandon him. He will never leave Suho.

 

+++

 

“…ris! Kris! Wake up!”

 

Kris opens his eyes lazily as he feels his torso being patted a lot of times. His vision begins to clear out and sees Suho who’s probably trying to wake him up. “Suho… What…” Suho is trying to get him to sit but Kris doesn’t even budge. “Kris! Wake up! It isn’t raining today! We can go out!” Kris groans before pulling the hyper bunny down and snuggles into his neck, which the hybrid whines in disapproval.

 

“Just for a while…”

 

Suho stays silent after that, and Kris sighs in content. “Okay, time’s up!” Suho pushes him away. Kris groans in disapproval before hovering over the bunny in an instant, sleep still in his system. “K-Kris?” Suho stutters cutely, cheeks pinking. Kris loves the sight already. Suho knows what will happen whenever they’re in this kind of position. He blushes by the sleepy gaze from from Kris. He has already taken his bath and doesn’t want to get dirty again (not that he minds actually).

 

His rabbit ears slumps on the bed when he sees Kris who’s leaning down close to him before feeling the favorite lips of Kris’s on his. Suho hums pleasantly, fisting the crumpled shirt of the taller male’s as their lips move slowly and tenderly. Suho begins to whine when the lips are gone.  It’s going down instead. He whines once again when he feels Kris who’s nipping into his skin under his right jaw. The lips goes further down and Suho shudders.

 

He already has enough hickeys from the past days! “I-I’m― _Ngah_ , hungryyy, K-Kris―” Kris presses his body on the bunny’s small one against the mattress and earns a sweet moan from him. He runs his tongue on Suho’s flesh where he has left a new love bite there, as if the previous ones aren’t enough. He brings his head upwards same goes to his sight and sees a flushed looking Suho. Kris smiles cheekily.

 

“Wh-What are you smiling at? I said I’m hungry!”

 

The hybrid whines out loud in annoyance or Kris will like to say, in embarrassment. “Do you want me to cook or do you want us to eat outside?”  Kris nuzzles his nose against Suho’s, teasingly lingering his lips over the bunny’s who’s internally whining at his actions. “You… Cook… Breakfast…” Kris then realizes something, “Showered already?” He receives a few shy nods. Kris then notices how excited Suho is. He’s right. It isn’t raining today.

 

Suho will be snuggled up against him for warmth whenever he stirred because of the thunders outside before these two Sundays. “Wait for me? I’ll take a quick shower,” He pecks on Suho’s lips before slowly climbing off from him. “Kris?” He hums as he rummages his wardrobe to match his clothes with the bunny’s. He isn’t going to lie how surprised he was when he saw Suho wearing one of the jeans he have bought for him. “Where are we going?” Kris smiles, “It’s a secret. Won’t tell you.”

 

He makes a mistake because as soon as he turns around, he sees Suho’s teary eyes and a pout with his ears flat on his head, indicating that he’s going to cry. Kris panics, “Wa-Wait, don’t cry! Please, Suho. I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you.” Suho grins inwardly as his plan worked. He just wants to know so much. “We’re going to a mall. It’s quite far from here. It’s quite big too.” Suho’s tail wiggles in excitement underneath his sky blue sweatshirt.

 

“The ground floor is food area. Second floor is clothes department and others while third floor is the cinema. Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

Suho frowns, “I don’t want to. We can’t sit close that much.” He notices something pink on Kris’s cheeks. Suho wants it to turn darker. “Oh you need more clothes, Kris. I’m going to stay here forever and I don’t need more clothes because I can wear yours.” Kris’s cheeks have turned into a darker shade of pink, and Suho is satisfied. “Su-Sure. We’ll eat first and go shopping.” Suho grins widely at the blushing Kris.

 

///

 

“There are no veggies…”

 

Suho pouts up to him. Kris feels his knees getting weak by the cute sight. The fake glasses has a cute-nerdy touch on the hybrid even though he looks kind of different. Kris doesn’t mind. As long as the people won’t recognize him. The ride to the mall was almost an hour since Kris decided to bring him out to a place which is quite far from the malls in his neighborhood. Or else the people there would have recognized Suho already. 

 

“Why don’t you try eating some?” 

 

Suho frowns up at him, “I can only eat vegetables.” His long white ears straightens in surprise when Kris suddenly pulls him close before grinning down at him. “That’s why you’re so skinny. Please, Suho? For me? Just try the samples. If you like it, I’ll buy it for you,” He pinches the hybrid’s nose, earning a small whine. “Fine,” His snowy ears slumps to the back of his head in defeat. “Here. Try this.” Suho looks at where the taller guy is pointing at. 

 

He fears it at first but when he sees a young girl popping the small piece of red food into her mouth before chewing it and sees her smiling in delight, Suho wants to try it. “What is this? It looks… Spicy.” He hears Kris’s soft chuckle, and Suho maintains his eyes on the red thingy as the old lady is mixing the small pieces of rectangular-shaped food with the red sauce. “This is spicy rice cake. Try it. Say ah~” Kris is too excited at this.

 

Suho blushes as the other gestures him to open his mouth after taking a piece of sample with a toothpick. He stares at it for a while before closing his eyes as he begins to chew it in his mouth. Like the young girl earlier, his face changes. He smiles up to Kris, still chewing the chunk in his mouth, “It’sh delichious!” Kris smiles in response. “See? I told you. This is my first Korean food after I arrived here from Canada,” He says as he pats on the bunny’s head, “Want some?”

 

Suho nods too eagerly and Kris laughs before buying a cup of spicy rice cake for him. “Hey, do you want to try that?” Kris points at the spiral potato where an elderly person is sitting on the bench, having some trouble eating those. “What is that?” He can sense the excitement in Suho’s voice (and his rabbit ears are erect on his head), so he tells Suho to finish the spicy rice cake first. Once the bunny is done, he tugs on his shirt to take his attention.

 

“Do you want the original or with the hotdog?”

 

Suho’s face pales, before Kris quickly explains that hotdog isn’t from a... Real dog. “Believe me. It tastes good,” Kris says to him as he has bought the hotdog version. Suho holds the thin stick in his right hand, and he frowns at it before looking up to Kris, “How do I even eat this?” Kris laughs, and Suho’s frown deepens. Kris immediately apologizes (telling him that he’s cute when he frowns which makes him to blush) and explains that he needs to eat it from the side.

 

Suho follows the taller male’s imitation as he slowly chews the thin potato and wow, this one tastes good too. “I like this!” He hops a little on his feet, eyes sparkling in glee, and Kris pats on his head in reply, not knowing that Kris is resisting the urge to kiss him right there. Suho moans unconsciously when he begins to eat the hotdog. The taste is unbelievably good. Kris has to avoid staring at him until the bunny finishes the hotdog with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

 

In half an hour, Suho has tried varieties of Korean food there, mostly samples since his tummy can’t have all the heavy food because he’s only used to eat vegetables. The pair takes the escalator after Kris convincing Suho that it’s not going to eat them. The bunny literally clings onto Kris as they got on, staring at the stairs which turns flat as they get closer to the second floor. “Kris! It’s going to eat us―” Kris gently clamps a hand over his mouth and he sees them walking over the escalator’s ‘mouth’.

 

“See? I told you. It’s not going to eat us.”

 

Suho looks up at him, eyes a little teary, rabbit ears flat on his head, before he smiles a little in relief. **_Human world is so scary,_**  He says it in his head. “If you’re tired, tell me, okay? I take so much time to choose clothes for me.” Suho nods excitedly, before he walks around the shop where they’re in. After taking in much details of every clothes in the shop, he gets back to Kris, and his jaw almost drops.

 

Kris is _still_ in the same place where he left before looking around the shop. “Kris,” He hugs the latter’s right arm, clingy, “You’re not done yet?” Kris smiles at him before patting on his head, “Tired already?” Suho nods, pouting. Kris suddenly takes the fake glasses off where he was forced to wear it earlier at the house. One of his ears drop to the front in curiosity. Not until Kris kisses him. Suho holds back a smile before sighing through his nose.

 

It’s a miracle how they didn’t kiss before this. This is the longest time in a day where they haven’t kissed. Besides, they’re in a secluded place in the clothes shop. “I’ll be quick, okay?” Suho still has his eyes closed as Kris pecks on his forehead softly. Suho smiles. He walks around the shop again. Once he spots Kris near to the entrance of the shop, he smiles inwardly. “What did you buy?” He asks curiously, eyes inspecting the thin paper bag.

 

“Just a shirt. Nothing much. Let’s go to the next store.”

 

Suho’s eyes widens, “Next store?” Kris doesn’t answer but he can sense that the male is smiling as he drags Suho to another shop. After the fifth or sixth shop, Suho can’t remember, his patience is running thin. Kris has been buying the clothes one by one from each store. He’s only being patient because he gets a kiss every time he pouts at the latter. Right now, he can’t hold it anymore. Suho glares at the back of Kris’s head where the male has just told him to sit on the bench.

 

He glares even more, frown deepening as Kris casually takes his time looking at the pants on both of his hands. “They look the same to me,” The bunny mutters, “Just choose one and just buy it.” Suho rolls his eyes when he sees Kris taking another pair of pants into his hold. “I wanna go home and cuddle with you…” He sadly mumbles to the floor as he plays with the hem of his sweatshirt, pouting.

 

The hybrid lifts his head up strength-lessly, hoping for Kris to look at him. A few minutes has passed, and Kris still haven’t looked back. “Hmph!” Suho huffs out of annoyance before storming out of the shop. “He should’ve went alone if he only wants to me to wait, wait and _wait_ ,” The bunny mutters to himself as he walks mindlessly, head bowed down to the tiles, “I have limits too. Idiot Kris.” 

 

Suho bumps into someone and he immediately apologizes without looking at the person. The person doesn’t do anything as he leaves the bunny alone. Suho sighs in relief, before he looks around him. The bunny gulps,  ** _I’m lost._** Just before he panics, something catches his attention. It’s from a small shop. Suho slowly walks closer to it. It’s a electric hand-fan. It looks like a fan where he has watched in the television before. 

 

The hand-fan is battery operated. Suho smiles to himself before he heads towards it like a magnet. A sudden grip on his left wrist makes him to turn around to glare at the person but fails when the person isn’t friendly-looking. His eyes widens when he sees a pair of gray wolf ears on the person _’s_ black hair. He looks like Kris, but isn’t Kris. “Where’s your wristband?” Suho blinks by the question, “What?”

 

His wrist gets tugged harder until he’s closer towards this tall male. “I asked, where,” Suho almost gasps when the male lifts up the left sleeve of his sweatshirt harshly, “Is your wristband?” He asks with a stern voice.  “Le-Let me g-go,” Suho stammers, eyes watering. He doesn’t know this wolf hybrid and it’s _scaring him_. “Let me go. Please,” He pleads, hoping that someone will free him but _no one_ is paying attention despite the crowd in the mall.

 

“I can’t let you go if you’re not wearing those.”

 

The ears flattens as he sees where the male is pointing at. It’s a panda hybrid. “Look at his wrist.” Suho obeys, and sees a bright turquoise wristband around the panda’s left wrist. Suho gulps. This must be something very bad. “So, tell me, are you a runner? Why do your clothes look decent though?” The bunny gulps again. The grip around his wrist tightens, and he whimpers, “Pl-Please… Let me go. Please, I-I didn’t d-do anything wrong―”

 

“You did.”

 

Suho stares in silence as he sees the male taking out a round shiny metal-ish looking thing from his back pocket. He then takes notice of the wolf hybrid’s formal attire. “You didn’t wear the wristband and you’re walking here in the mall as if you own this building. Owner?” Suho blinks twice, “Huh?” The wolf gives him a sharp look, “You don’t have an owner?” Suho feels himself shrinking by the strong gaze. 

 

“I―”

 

_“Suho!”_

 

Suho doesn’t know what happens next because all can he register is that he’s being mushed against something firm, yet familiar. “May I ask who are you to him?” Suho can still hear the wolf’s voice. He whimpers, clutching tight onto something within his reach. “I’m his boyfriend. Who are you?” The bunny looks upwards, and sees Kris who’s looking in front, most probably to the wolf hybrid. Suho sighs, nuzzling his face into his chest in relief, eyes teary.

 

“I’m Officer Oh. My apologizes for hurting your partner. As far as I’ve been in this job, all tame hybrids are supposed to have a wristband on their left wrist. He’s the first one that I’ve seen that he doesn’t have one.”

 

Suho gets hugged tighter by the arms around him. “I’m sorry, Officer. I don’t see them as things. I see them as normal people like us.” Kris’s voice is so stern, Suho notices that the latter hasn’t used that kind of tone to him before. “I see. I prefer that you should have it on him,” The wolf hybrid suggests. “Will try to think about that. Thanks,” Kris guides the bunny carefully while holding the shopping bags with his left hand, heading towards the exit.

 

Little that he doesn’t know, the wolf hybrid is looking at them from the back with a longing gaze. “I really hope you’ll do that for him,” The wolf then sees that they’re out of his sight, “Because I lost mine.” Once Kris has carefully made Suho to be seated on the passenger seat, he clumsily places the bags on the backseat before starting the car. “Are you okay, Suho?” The hybrid hasn’t utter a word when they were heading out from the mall.

 

He’s terribly worried, and guilty. “Suho?” The bunny avoids his touch as he looks to the opposite way, head also tilting the opposite way. “Suho…” Kris brings his right hand down as he calls out. “I’m sorry, Suho. I’m so sorry.” No response. “Suho―” “Drive.” Yifan is slightly taken aback. “Suho?” He calls out again. “Just drive.” Kris obeys as he puts on his seat belt. He checks whether the hybrid has put on his, and he does.

 

The ride to home is full of silence, and awkward. Kris doesn’t stop feeling bad and curses himself multiple times in his head. Once they have arrive, Kris gently wakes up the bunny, “Suho, hey, we―” “I know.” Kris becomes surprised a little. He thought that Suho is asleep. He scrambles to his feet as the hybrid has already gotten out from the car. Kris takes the shopping bags from the backseat and keys in the passcode for his home.

 

He takes a quick glance at Suho as he does that. The bunny’s ears are straight, but his face is showing no emotion. Kris’s heart breaks. “Suho, I’m…” The hybrid goes inside without listening to him. Kris sighs. He closes the door and brings the bags to the living room. The house is too eerily quiet. Kris cringes. Is this how he was before he found Suho? He can’t just let them be like this. Kris gets up, leaving the bags there as he heads to his room.

 

He hears water flowing in the bathroom. He sighs in disappointment. He needs to take a shower too. Kris sits on the edge of the bed as he waits. The bathroom door opens after a few minutes, and Kris’s eyes brightens up as he lifts his head, but soon his face falls when Suho isn’t looking at him. Also, Suho is _wearing pants_. Kris can’t almost believe his eyes. “Suho?” He stares at the bunny until he’s under the comforters, back facing him.

 

Kris’s shoulders slumps in sadness.  _ **It’s my fault.** _ He weakly heads to the bathroom for a shower too. When he’s back to the bed, Suho is already sleeping. Kris sighs as he slides under the comforters. “Suho?” Kris calls out softly from behind him. His long snowy ears are resting over the pillow, motionless. The latter takes a deep breath before he bravely swings his arms around the hybrid’s waist from the back. There’s no movement.

 

Kris sighs before scooting closer, pressing his chest against the bunny’s small back. He casually tangles their legs, and freezes when he hears a whine. There’s nothing after a few minutes have passed. Kris sighs internally. He locks his hands in front of the bunny’s tummy tightly. “I’m really sorry, Suho…” He murmurs sadly, eyes closed. He's confident that he can persuade the bunny during dinner later. Kris keeps on apologizing until he falls asleep, holding Suho tightly in his arms. 

 

///

 

Kris stirs when he hears a loud crash from afar. He tightens his grip around Suho but cracks his eyes open when there’s no bunny on the mattress. Panic, he jumps out from the bed before rushing downstairs, searching for the source of the loud noise just now. “Suho?” He notices the house is dark, so he turns on all the lights in the lounge. Kris then notices the lights in the kitchen is on even though he hasn’t went there yet.

 

“Su― Are you okay?!”

 

Kris rushes towards the slumped bunny on the floor before checking his face. He then sees the broken pieces of plate beside him and Kris checks the bunny’s feet whether he’s hurt. Luckily, there’s none. “You’re not hurt anywhere, right?” Kris checks the hybrid’s body as he gets no response. “Sit here,” He guides the frightened Suho (his rabbit ears are flat and his face looks paler) to the kitchen island and makes him to sit, “I’ll make food for you, okay?”

 

Kris leaves a kiss on his head before he quickly makes a simple veggie fried rice. Once he’s done, he takes the sauce bottle before writing a _‘I’m sorry’_ with it on the clear edge of the plate. Kris hopes that the bunny will notice it. He serves Suho who digs in instantly. Kris takes care of the broken pieces as he sweeps it and throws it to the bin. He makes two slices of tuna sandwiches for himself. That’s enough for him.

 

“You’re done?”

 

Suho doesn’t answer as he sits there silently, as if the bunny is waiting for him to clean up the kitchen. Kris smiles. He immediately takes the emptied plate before cleaning the kitchen. Suho hops off from the bar stool before heading upstairs to bed. He immediately hides himself under the thick blanket and one of his long ears straightens when he hears the door being closed. “Suho?” Suho shuts his eyes close, lips pursed tightly. He then feels the bed sinking behind him. Suho feels his heart beating fast.

 

“Suho?”

 

He doesn’t give any reply. “Suho, I’m really sorry. Look at me, please?” Suho doesn’t obey. He almost squeaks when long arms are quickly around his waist from the back. “I’m sorry…” Suho tries to move away but the more he moves away, the more the grip tightens. In the end, Suho gives up and lets Kris to hug him from the back. He hears nothing after that. Soon, he slowly succumbs to his dreamland. Kris sighs sadly, holding the bunny tightly just like in the afternoon earlier before he, too, goes to his dreamland. 

 


	11. 011

 

The next morning, which is Monday, Kris doesn’t know how to even start a conversation because Suho simply avoids him. Kris doesn’t stop apologizing though. Ever since he woke up, he’s been apologizing over and over again because Kris knows that it was his own fault for almost making Suho to be… Taken away. It was also his own fault for making Suho to wait, wait _and_ wait. When the pair are in the car, it’s totally silent.

 

Kris knows that there’s no reply going to be given to him. He can only take a few glances of the emotionless bunny while he’s driving. Once they’re in the elevator, Suho still doesn’t say a thing. His rabbit ears are concealed by the snapback and he only takes it off when Kris sees him going inside the playroom without even informing him. Kris sadly heads to his office all by himself. “Suho?” The bunny’s ears straightens in surprise as soon as he hears Baekhyun’s loud voice.

 

He looks at the puppy, who’s above the catboy. Awkward, he tries to go out― “Suho! Where are you going?” Baekhyun’s voice pulls him into the room, ignoring a certain cat’s gaze. “Um, I thought I was disturbing you both…” He hears a laugh (from Baekhyun) and a snort (from Chen). “We are not like that! Besides, Chen here has already gone through his heat yesterda―” “Shut up!” Chen strangles the puppy after getting on top of him, making Suho to be frightened.

 

“Hey! It’s not like it’s an unusual thing between us! Every one of us goes through that, right, Suho?”

 

Suho blinks, looking at Baekhyun as he tries to understand his statement, Chen still on top of the puppy. “I… Um,” Suho chews his lower lip as he doesn’t know what to say because he hasn’t been through _that_. Yet. “You haven’t gone into heat yet, Suho?” Suho’s face burns by the blunt question by Baekhyun, and hears a snort from the catboy as he climbs off from the puppy to focus on his tab.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun pulls his hand to go deeper into the room before he’s seated on the small purple couch with Baekhyun sitting on the floor beside him, “You okay?” Suho nods, ears pressed flat on his head. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I won’t ask you that question again.” Baekhyun tries to cheer him up, and the bunny forces out a smile. “You see Chen there?” Suho nods before looking at Baekhyun in suspense. 

 

“He just hit his heat yesterday. His owner, do you know him? _(Suho nods again)_ He’s the one who helped him with his heat. Look at him. He’s all smiley and it’s creeping me out, to be honest. He’s used to be all sassy but now he’s all mushy after he told Xiumin that he likes― _Ow!_ ” 

 

Baekhyun rubs the back of his head in agony as Chen has thrown a pillow. “We’re in the same room for tuna’s sake!” Before Suho can know what happens next, the catboy has arm-locked Baekhyun from the back before dragging him away. He slips out a giggle when they’re play-fighting again, covering his mouth with right palm as he continues giggling at the sight. The bunny then spots something familiar on both of their left wrists. He remembers the bright turquoise wristband from yesterday, and it’s on their wrist too.

 

Suho takes a look to his own left wrist, and there’s none. He frowns,  ** _Why I don’t have it?_** “Let me go! Yeol will kill you if you killed me!” The puppy flaps his arms helplessly in attempt to reach to Suho as the grip around his neck tightens. “Spill more secrets to others and I will definitely won’t let you go alive next time!” Baekhyun pants for air as the catboy finally has freed him. “Hey. Can you tell me more about your owners…?” Suho asks timidly, and the day goes by hearing their story.

 

///

 

Kris misses Suho. Even though the bunny is always near to him, Kris can’t do anything. He misses holding Suho. He misses Suho’s touch and his kisses. He misses everything. Call him a lovesick person, but Kris seriously can’t hold it anymore once they arrive home. They already have their bath and dinner. Once he sees Suho heading out from the kitchen, he runs to the bunny and stops him by back-hugging Suho.

 

“Let me go.”

 

Kris does the opposite, arms tightening around the hybrid’s waist from the back. “Kris.” He doesn’t like how stern Suho’s voice is. “I’m sorry,” He nuzzles into the right side of the bunny’s neck, hoping to get some reactions, but he gets none. “I almost got caught, Kris.” He notices how weak Suho’s voice is. “I-I almost got caught because of you…” Kris turns him around and sees teary eyes staring right back at him.

 

“I-I heard a lot from Baek and Chen today… They said if we got caught, there will be cu-customers who might want to use our body… Is it true, K-Kris? If I-I got caught, I’ll be―”

 

“No one will catch you,” Kris hugs the crying bunny into his chest, and feels his shirt getting wet. Kris doesn’t care. “I-I’m sorry fo-for not ta-talking to yo-you when you actually s-saved me from being caught… I-I was so upset at you for making me to wait… Kris, i-if only you weren’t th-there on time―” Kris shuts him as he presses his lips against the bunny’s. He holds Suho’s face so, so gently.

 

He feels the front of his shirt getting fisted tightly as the hybrid is trying hard to kiss him back despite the waterfall of tears flowing out from his eyes. “I-I said th-that you were an i-idiot yesterday… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… If only you didn’t save me…” Kris caresses the back of his head as Suho buries his face into his chest, mumbling apologies. “I _was_ an idiot, Suho. I should’ve been more careful,” He embraces Suho even tightly, can’t imagine if this bunny is taken away from him.

 

Kris smiles happily when he feels the familiar short limbs around his midsection, and also feeling the back of his shirt being fisted. “I want to ask three things…” Kris looks down once he hears the muffled voice, and Suho brings up his teary-stained face, long snowy ears still flat, pink lips pouting a little. The adorable sight makes Kris to melt. “What is it?” He brushes their nose a little as he awaits. “Can you go alone if you want to shop for clothes next time?” Kris blinks, “Are you sure?”

 

The bunny nods, “I will wait for you in the living room. I don’t wanna be alone in our room.” Kris nods, smiling a little when Suho used _‘our’_ room. “Can I have the wristband?” Kris blinks once again. “Before you say no, I really need it, Kris. Or else I’ll be taken away from you. Please?” The hybrid pouts. Kris sighs, “You’re right… Rules are rules, huh.” Suho smiles softly, “Don’t be sad. It won’t change anything between us, right?”

 

“No. I just... I don’t like it, Suho. You’re a living person. Not an object―”

 

“It’s for our safety, Kris. Please? For me?”

 

Suho holds both sides of his face before staring at him with pleading eyes. Kris blushes. “Pleaseee… ?” Kris sighs as he hides his flushed face under the hybrid’s left jaw, Suho’s arms around his neck now. “Fine…” Kris hears a squeal in an instant. “What’s the last thing that you want to ask?” He parts away but still holding Suho in his arms. Kris thinks he knows the answer when he sees Suho’s cheeks are pinking cutely.

 

“Um, can we go to our room? I― Wha― _Kris!!_ ”

 

Suho shrieks out his name. Kris laughs as he carries the bunny like a baby before heading upstairs to ‘their’ room. Once he has placed the bunny on the bed, Kris climbs on top of him, staring at the blushing Suho who’s shyly staring back into his eyes. “Wh-What are you looking at?” Kris smiles warmly by the question, “I’m looking at what’s mine.” Suho blushes even more, cheeks almost red now. “D-Don’t just look!” Suho squeaks out, voice high pitched.

 

“Oh? You want me to do something?”

 

Suho looks away, shy, fisted hands resting on the taller male’s torso. He can feel than Kris is leaning down but not doing anything else. “What do you want me to do, hm?” Suho shivers when he feels the latter humming against his lips, feeling the vibration throughout his flushed skin. His long white ears instantly unbends in surprise and gasps when he feels a bite under his left ear, teeth digging deep and hard into his flesh. “Kris…” Suho calls out needily, already feeling turned on.

 

Kris’s lips goes lower and lower. Suho stops him as he cradles the latter’s face, hazy eyes looking up at the similar ones. “Kiss me.” Suho moans as he’s being pressed against the mattress and being kissed softly at the same time. A few minutes have passed, both stop their heated kiss as they gaze into each other’s eyes. The bunny sighs in content when Kris leans up to place his lips on the clear forehead. “I love you, Suho.” Suho smiles, “I love you more, Kris.”

 


	12. 012

 

Suho has his own bright turquoise bracelet on his left wrist on the next Sunday. He wonders why Kris isn’t happy about it. They’re currently in their room after dinner, cuddling. “Are you still mad about this?” Suho asks as he brings up his left hand and shows the bright-colored bracelet to the taller male’s face. Kris avoids looking at it before snuggling into his neck, mumbling something. 

 

“What’s wrong, Kris?” 

 

One of his ears folds to the front as he tries to peel away the snugly Kris. “I just don’t like it…” Suho frowns as he looks at Kris who isn’t looking at him. “But I’ll try to get used it. It’s for your safety, right?” Suho finally smiles when he sees a small smile on Kris’s lips. He circles his arms around the latter’s neck, “You look good when you smile.” Suho’s tail wiggles as he spots the latter’s cheeks are reddening a little. 

 

“I’ve been told I look creepy when I smile…” 

 

The bunny gasps before holding both sides of the taller male’s face firmly, with Kris blinking at him, “Who told you that?! That’s so wrong! Who told you?!” Kris still blinks at him, baffled, before he smiles sheepishly “It’s okay, Suho. It’s―” “It’s not okay! You look so handsome when you smile! They must be blind!” Kris hugs the angry bunny tightly in attempt to calm him down. 

 

“Suho, relax, please,” Kris tries his best to keep him calm but it’s not working, “Suho―” “I’m gonna bite those who said you’re creepy when you smile!” Kris actually laughs into the bunny’s neck, and the wriggles has stopped in an instant. “Why are you laughing―” The hybrid’s doesn’t get to complete his sentence when Kris kisses him sweetly. Instantly, he feels Suho getting close to him. Kris holds him closer, caressing the back of the bunny’s head and his back lovingly. 

 

“You’re so cute, you know that?” 

 

Kris brushes their nose as they part away and hears an immediate whine from the hybrid. He scratches behind Suho’s long ears, and the bunny mushes his face into his chest, purring silently. “Krrrriiisss…. St-Stooop,” The hybrid weakly tries to peel his hands away from his snowy white ears but it seems like he can’t as Kris adds more pressure. Suho whines and whines as he slips out purrs in between, making Kris to chuckle inwardly.

 

He grabs the bunny’s wrists above his head before bringing them to his own chest, smiling at the blinking bunny, “You’ll stay with me, right?” Suho blinks rapidly by the question, one of his long ears folding, “What do you mean by that?” Kris leans in closer, holding Suho’s hands tightly to his chest, “You… You won’t ever leave me, right?” He sees the hybrid’s frown, and he slowly gulps. “Of course I won’t leave you, Kris.” Smiling, Kris leans in to kiss him, but is stopped by Suho himself. 

 

“Why?” 

 

Suho’s eyes are full of suspicion. “I want us to move somewhere else.” Blinking, Suho tilts his head a little in confusion, “Where?” He hears Kris’s hum and Suho keeps staring at him. “Somewhere only we know.” Suho is too confused by the answer, but lets himself being kissed anyway. As long Kris is with him, he will go anywhere. Suho hums when the kiss taken deeper, satisfied.

 

Kris’s long arms around his waist makes his body to shiver a little (he isn’t wearing pants) so he circles the taller male’s neck to press their bodies together. “I love you so much…” Kris gazes into his eyes, causing Suho to blush. He squishes himself into Kris’s chest and hears a deep chuckle above, “I love you too…” Suho smiles with his eyes closed when the arms tightens around him until he falls asleep. Kris kisses on his hair before he, too, drifts off to his dreamland. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris stirs when he feels something rutting beside him. He frowns in slight annoyance as he tries to push this rutting thing away not until he hears a small wail. He looks down to his left and sees Suho’s strained and flushed face. “Suho?” He touches his sweaty forehead with the back of his right hand, he isn’t having a fever. “I feel h-hot inside and-and I don’t like it…” Suho’s voice is so small. He wonders what’s happening to the bunny.

 

Not until he looks down.

 

“Suho,” He earns a breathy gasp from the hybrid as he circles the bunny’s swelled length, “Just relax, okay? I’ll help you to get over with it.” Kris has never seen a hybrid in heat or in a mating session before so he’s kind of nervous. He knows it’s the same way of having an intercourse but, what if something goes wrong? “Hurry, K-Kris…” He hovers over the bunny and starts stroking him slowly, hearing Suho’s tiny whines and wails as he does that.

 

Kris pushes back the sweaty blonde bangs to the back with his right hand before leaving soft kisses on his face in attempt to calm him down. Suho comes after a few quick strokes. Kris blinks for a while, perplexed,  ** _Is it over already?_** “M-More, Kris… Please…” Despite he’s surprised a little by the needy voice from Suho, he complies. It takes more than ten strokes to make the bunny come again.

 

“Kris… More… Pleaseee…”

 

Kris does it again and again but Suho keeps wanting more and more. Kris decides to just do something else. “D-Don’t go!” Kris pecks him on the lips almost instantly, “I’m not going anywhere, Suho. I’m going to make love to you.” “Wha― Nhnn…” Kris sucks on the bunny’s skin deeply underneath his left jaw after loosening his own pants, left hand back to stroke the still hard length of Suho’s.

 

Propping his elbows beside the bunny’s head, Kris slowly grinds against Suho’s, earning a needy moan. “You okay?” He asks as he bumps his nose on the hybrid’s. Suho only spews more pleadings in reply, tiny hands fisting tightly into his shirt. Kris kisses him softly before positioning himself into the already stretched hole. Suho immediately hugs his neck as he pushes in slowly, groaning into the bunny’s chest.

 

“K-Kris― So big― S-So _good_ ―”

 

Kris blushes, before slowly trying to move in and out. Suho moans loudly in every push, snowy white ears twitching for nonstop on his head. “F-Faster, Kris―” Suho hugs the taller male tighter and locks his legs around the male’s waist when Kris speeds up. He’s too overwhelmed in pleasure until he doesn’t realize that it doesn’t hurt at all. He just wants more and more. He wants Kris to go in deeper and deeper―

 

Suho _screams_ in pleasure when Kris hits the spot inside him which makes him to feel the ridiculously pleasant bundle of nerves. “K-Kris―”  Suho searches for his lips and cradles his face before kissing him sloppily, moaning into his mouth whenever Kris hits his prostate over and over and over again. “M-More― Fa-Faster― Kris!” Suho’s eyes rolls to the back of his head as Kris is fully inside of him, pistoning in and out in a fast pace. Suho wants it to be consistent.

 

Kris doesn’t stop his thrusts even both of them have come for how many times already, he doesn’t know. He knows that rabbits have the longest mating session than other hybrids. Half an hour has passed, Kris comes again into the ever so tight heat. He slumps onto the bunny’s small frame once again, panting.  The hybrid slowly withdraws his legs from his waist and feels his short limbs around his torso. With all of his strength, Kris pushes himself up to look at Suho.

 

“Don’t go,” Suho says once he moves a little farther. Kris smiles tiredly before nuzzling his nose on the bunny’s rosy cheeks, “M’ not going anywhere…” He rolls his hips a little, making Suho to let out small whines. He can never forget the bunny’s face when he comes earlier. “I need you, Kris… I-It will come again…” Kris kisses everywhere on the flushed Suho’s face, trying to calm him down, “You’re not hurt, right?”

 

The hybrid shakes his head, and Kris sighs in relief. “I-It felt good…” Suho says so shyly, making Kris to kiss him in an instant. He moves slowly inside the bunny again. This time, Kris makes love to him properly. Suho doesn’t plead this time as he keeps on letting out moans and wails of contentment, enjoying Kris’s intimate touches. “I-I love _you_ ,” Suho pants, “K-Kris, I―”

 

“I love you more,” He says before kissing him again, both almost reaching to their edge as Kris gives his all for one last thrust into Suho. Kris groans while Suho whines out his name as they come, again. “Don’t go…” Suho pleads as Kris pulls himself out. He lies next to the bunny before hugging him. The hybrid hums in satisfaction when Kris begins to pat on his lower back. Once Suho is asleep in his arms, Kris only notices something.

 

It's Monday morning right now, sunlight peeking through the gaps from the curtains. Kris sighs as he searches for his phone at the nightstand. One of the bunny’s arms swings to his side, locking him from moving. Luckily, Kris manages to get his phone. He sends a quick text to the staff before throwing his phone behind, which lands just behind him. He looks down at Suho, rabbit ears lying flat over the pillow. Kris smiles, watching Suho’s unguarded face lovingly. He makes a mental note to have a shower together later.

 

///

 

“ _Ngah!_ ― Ah— Kris― Fa-Faster―”

 

Kris never thought they will be mating in the bathroom, hot shower running on them. They wake up around noon. Kris had to carry the bunny to the bathroom and told him to wait for him. He came back to Suho after changing the soaked sheets. Suho was already bathing with his sweatshirt on. Kris knew that the bunny was teasing him. He joined in too with his shirt and pants, back-hugging the hybrid.

 

Suho was surprised until his bunny were erect on his head, before they turned flat when Kris started to leave kisses on his neck. He turned the bunny around after a while, gazing into his eyes filled with neediness. Kris pushed him against the tiled walls gently, kissing Suho with much passion, warm shower pouring over them, heating up the atmosphere even more quickly. Suho eagerly replied, small hands sneaking underneath his shirt.

 

Smirking into the kiss, Kris parts their lips before discarding his top. Suho ogled at his body until his mouth was wide open. Smiling, he asked permission with his eyes as he tugged the hem of the bunny’s sweatshirt. Suho nodded shyly, cheeks tinted adorably in pink. They kiss passionately once again, Suho’s arms around his neck while his own arms are around the hybrid’s middle, squeezing his wet tail occasionally.

 

It was a miracle that they haven’t talked ever since they start to make out.

 

Not until Suho began to whine. “Suho?” Kris tried to lift the bunny’s face after they part their lips. “I-I need you,” Suho looked up to him with much painful eyes. He didn’t know if Suho has felt pain inside before they mated earlier so he quickly hoist him up against the wall, his hard-on brushing lightly onto the bunny’s entrance. “Kris…” Suho’s voice sounded so desperate beside his ear and it made him to shiver a little despite the warm shower.

 

“Hold onto me tightly.”

 

Suho obeyed as he circled his arms around his neck as firmly as he can. Kris entered into the tightness which made him to feel a little surprised because Suho was still _so tight_. “ _Ngah!―_ Ah _―_ _Kris_ ― Fa-Faster―” That was how they end up mating in here. Kris quickens his pace, holding onto the hybrid’s under thighs tightly, not wanting him to fall off. Suho moans the latter’s name loudly with more pleadings on each deep thrusts.

 

The left side of his face is pressed close against the right side of Kris’s face, mouth falling open, eyes closed shut in pleasure. “Suho,” Kris groans into the bunny’s neck, his energy almost going out, “Su―” “K-Kris― Ngh!” Both moan and groan each other’s name, skin smacking against skin in hard and quick thrusts, both have yet to come. Kris groans when he feels Suho’s walls clenching so, so tightly around him and comes into the tightness with a strangled moan.

 

White fluid flows out from the bunny’s hole as Kris doesn’t stop his mounts, wanting Suho to reach his peak. He bites and kisses on the hybrid’s neck on the meantime. “Mmh― Ah, ah _―_ I love yo― _Kris!!_ ” Suho screams and tightens his grip around Kris’s neck as he finally comes between their bellies. He pants heavily with his brows still knitted before resting the back of his head on the wall. He can feel Kris’s hot breaths on his neck as the male pants too before he slowly lets his feet to touch the floor.

 

Suho unintentionally falls into the taller male’s arms, body totally out of energy. “ _You_ ,” Kris pants, “You okay?” Suho looks up with much force, and his tail wiggles in giddiness as he sees how worried Kris’s face is. He quickly hugs the male, face buying into the wet yet warm chest, not knowing that he almost made both of them to fall, “I love you, Kris. I love you so much. Thank you for finding me. Thank you for saving me. Thank―” Kris kisses him before pushing him a little until they _’_ re under the hot shower once again.

 

“I love you more, Suho. Don’t ever leave me...”

 

Kris presses their foreheads together, orbs gazing lovely into each other. “I will never leave you!” Suho hops a little before hugging him by his neck and kissing him. Both struggle to kiss as they can’t stop smiling. They end up laughing at each other before showering each other not only with shampoo, but showering each other with love. They have their ‘own’ mating session after that, and even after having lunch. Hips conjoined firmly and lips never stop leaving each other for the rest of the day (and night).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the readers wanted fluff only  
> thats the reason why there arent many detailed rated m scenes in this fic~


	13. 013

 

Ever since Suho had a terrible stomachache from eating spicy rice cakes, Kris totally stopped buying him meat-related snacks. He won’t ever forget the way Suho cried onto him, telling him to shoo the pain away in his stomach. Kris had to go to the hospital that morning since he didn’t know how to make the pain to stop. Realizing that Suho’s safety is on top of his other priorities whenever he brings the hybrid outside from his house, Kris _never_ left the bunny’s side even for one second.

 

The doctor told him not to give him meat again (Kris swears that he won’t ever) and handed him some medicines. Kris scanned the packets properly to see if it wasn’t a drug or extreme sedative just to kidnap the bunny. He has watched too much action movies until he’s aware of his own surroundings. After persuading Suho to take the colorful tablets, the hybrid slept all the way home due to exhaustion from excess crying. The next day, Suho becomes the usual clingy slash demanding slash adorable bunny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Can Baek and Chen join us to go to the beach?”

 

Kris stops kissing the bunny’s neck by his question, “What?” He rests his palms on the either side of Suho’s head, one of his snowy white ears folding to the front as if he’s curious by his reply. “They always tell me that they wanted to wander outside by their owners won’t let them alone outside since their boyfriends are working…” Kris melts by the hybrid’s pout and by the sad eyes. He sighs as he rests his forehead against Suho’s, nuzzling their noses together.

 

“Sure. If that’s what you want… You know that I won’t stay close to you, right? Since you’ll be with your friends…”

 

The bunny suddenly sits up straight out of the blue, causing both of them groan in pain as their foreheads hit on one another. “I-I’m sorry! I was just so excited… I’ve never spend time with other hybrids like them,” Suho says somewhat sadly, rubbing his forehead in agony. Kris does the same before he sits cross-legged in front of Suho, “It’s okay.” Suho’s long ears are erect as he looks at the male, who’s giving him a soft smile which makes his heart to race.

 

“Don’t be sad, hm?”

 

“I― I-I―”

 

“Weren’t you all excited? You’re shy right now?”

 

Kris brings the hybrid’s face close with his fingers below his chin, a sly smile on his face. He likes making Suho getting all riled up. It’s cute. “I-I’m not shy!” The bunny exclaims pretty loud with his eyes closed shut. “Oh really,” Kris slowly crawls on him again as the bunny surrenders, “Why your face is red?” He whispers next to his right ear so dangerously. “I… I’m… Mm… Kris…” Suho’s ears flattens and his body arches beautifully, eyes fluttering close as Kris leaves kisses all the way down to his chest.

 

“Where were we, Suho?”

 

+++

 

It’s a nice summery Sunday. Lots of youngsters, probably teens since they have summer holidays, are on the beach. It annoys Kris honestly. Just when he thought the beach will be quiet today so that he can rest with a peaceful mind― “BEACH!” Chen, the cat hybrid, screeches. “HOT SUMMER! AH HOT HOT SUMMER!” Baekhyun, the puppy hybrid, sings out loud. Yes, a very _quiet_ beach indeed. These two hybrids are already giving him a headache.

 

They were being loud in the car earlier and they’re being _louder_ right now. “What’s wrong?” Suho slides his fingers with his while looking up to the latter with a sad pout. “It’s nothing.” Suho frowns, which looks cute. Kris has to restrain himself from kissing the bunny senseless. “Honestly, it’s nothing. There’s so much people, that’s all.” There aren’t any hybrids other than the three of them. Most of the people are swimming, playing volleyball and having their skin tanned.

 

Kris just wants to lie down. He somewhat trusts the two (loud ass) hybrids who are now giggling at the water on their feet like little kids, childishly playing with the sand. “Don’t you want to join them?” Kris motions his head towards the puppy and the cat who are now sprinkling each other with sea water. Suho’s snowy ears drops flat behind his head, “But you’ll be lonely…” He can feel the bunny tightening their already clasped hands.

 

“Suho, I’m okay, really. I want you to have fun. I’ll be lying down somewhere when I spot an empty place. I’ve already brought ice water for all of us so tell your friends there to not drink the sea water, alright? Or else they’ll really regret it.”

 

Suho nods obediently, but his face still looks sad. “Just enjoy,” Kris can’t help but to caress his blonde locks, successfully taking the bunny’s attention, “Okay?” Suho is about to tiptoe and leave a kiss but Kris stops him. His face turns sadder. Kris only smiles fondly, “We can kiss later, alright?” Suho is still sad, lower lip jutting out cutely. Kris sighs before leaning close, their foreheads touching, “We can kiss as much as we want later at home… Not here, okay?”

 

The bunny seems to get it now because his face has turn into pink. “Okay!” Suho hops and runs towards his hybrid-friends. Kris sees them playing at the shallow water. He smiles before heading to find a perfect spot for him to lie down. Xiumin and Chanyeol are working an extra day today so he decided to fetch the hybrids from their home. Both Xiumin and Chanyeol are really grateful.

 

They even thanked him many times, telling him that the hybrids always pester them to wander outside but having no time and telling him he’s their savior. The nearest beach for them to reach early is near Incheon. Kris has to go there or else the hybrids will be bored in the car for long hours if he chose a farther destination. He knows so much of hybrids already ever since he rescued Suho.

 

Chen, a silver gray Russian Blue cat, was so shy to even meet eyes with Kris. That’s because his breed are shy towards strangers. He can’t forget the way Chen purred when he patted on his head while telling him not to feel shy. Chen’s yellow orbs were really mesmerizing but he loves Suho’s sparkly ones even more. Baekhyun, a beige Welsh Corgi, is the total opposite of the catboy.

 

The puppy hybrid is friendly, touchy and _very_ loud. It took an hour for them to reach the beach, Baekhyun was the one who started a little party at the backseat with the catboy and the bunny. It looked like the shy catboy has also turned into the loud one. That was where both of them were being extremely loud. He didn’t mind though because Suho seemed to have fun too, laughing together with his hybrid-friends.

 

Once Kris has already taken the big red umbrella, a big red mat and a polystyrene box full of cold drinks, he immediately goes back to the spot where he has seen earlier. It’s a little far from the parking lot but Kris is sure that it will be worth it. Besides, he really needs a nice rest to not think about work. He puts on his shades and lies flat on the mat, sighing out in relief as his back makes a cracking sound.

 

Meanwhile, Suho and his friends are childishly playing near the water. Chen almost fell down face-first on the water earlier by Baekhyun’s mischievous antics. In revenge, the catboy collected a handful of sea water before splashing it on the puppy’s face. Suho can only laugh of loud in response. Not until the two hybrids are looking at him. Suho gulps, long white ears falling instantly behind his head.

 

“Catch him!”

 

“Come here!”

 

“Nooo!”

 

Suho wails with a giggle, his rabbit ears bouncing on his hair as he runs carefully (since his legs feels weirdly heavy running in the water), his friends chasing him from behind, throwing threatening shouts at him. “You can’t catch me!” Suho looks at his hybrid-friends while sticking out his tongue. Not until he’s pushed into the water. Both Baekhyun and Chen let out a gasp at the same time. Suho pants heavily once he’s out of the shallow water, sitting on the sand, drenched from head to toe.

 

“That was fun!”

 

The bunny giggles happily. His friends are relieved that he’s not angry at them. Baekhyun and Chen begin to run this time as they’re being chased by Suho. “Please don’t!” Chen mewls, water splashing furiously as he tries to run fast. “We don’t have any spare clothes!” Baekhyun screams out of fear of being naked later if he’s drenched like the bunny. “You can use mine!” And with that, both of them fall into the water as Suho locks his arms around their necks.

 

The three of them laugh together once their heads are poking out from the water. “That’s really fun!” Baekhyun exclaims cutely, shaking the water out of his hair. “I thought cats don’t like water?” Suho asks in curiosity, his wet long white ears perking up. Chen snorts, crossing his arms sassily across his chest, “I’m different.” Baekhyun laughs madly at the smug face of Chen. The puppy receives a kick by the cat under the water right on the side of his hips.

 

“Come here, you!”

 

Baekhyun launches himself on top of the catboy in revenge and both have a play-fight at the shallow water. Suho only laughs loudly in response whenever he hears them cursing at each other. Listening to hybrids cursing is a whole lot of different than humans. “You stinky tuna lover!” The puppy shouts before biting on one of Chen’s cat ears. “ _Ow!_ You bone sucking maniac!” The cat hisses before throwing Baekhyun by his back on the water.

 

“Guys! I’m gonna go tell Kris to give us spare clothes, okay!”

 

“Let me follow― _Ow!_ Chen!!!”

 

“I’m not done with you yet!”

 

Suho shakes his head with a smile as he sees Chen arm-locking Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him into the water once again. Suho feels his body so weirdly heavy once he manages to get on the sand. He doesn’t understand but ignores it anyway. Maybe it has something to do with the sea water. Now, his squinted eyes are searching for Kris among the crowds. The sun has been blocked by a big fluffy cloud so it isn’t sunny like earlier. 

 

“Where are you, Kris… ?”

 

The bunny even sneaks to take a look under other people’s umbrella and apologizing to them once he finds out it’s not Kris. “Where the carrot are you?” He grunts in frustration. Suho doesn’t notice that he almost checked the whole beach and is going back to the same spot where he went out from the water earlier. Somehow, his hybrid-friends spot him lurking around and they begin to head out from the sea.

 

Suho’s feet is suddenly glued to the sand as he stares at a somewhat familiar guy. The hybrid gasps. “That’s him.” It’s the guy who saved him in the forest. The same face with ugly wrinkles. He’s heading towards him. Suho doesn’t move at all. He’s too shocked. He’s too scared. “I finally got you all by myself. There’s no way I’m letting you escape again.” The man’s eerie voice is replaying over and over again in his head.

 

Suho’s reflex is too slow as the man has already pulling him out of the beach. Once he’s into reality, Suho starts to scream, “Le-Let me go! Kris! Help!” The bunny begins to trash in his hold furiously. He attracts a lot of crowds but they can’t do nothing as hybrids are supposed to live like that, that’s how their mindsets are. The man suddenly grabs him by the throat and mercilessly drags him just like that, not even caring that the bunny is coughing by the lack of oxygen.

 

“Hey!”

 

It’s Chen who notices him being dragged away. “Suho!!!” The catboy sprints towards the bunny as Suho is beginning to feel lightheaded. He already faints by the lack of air. Baekhyun screams for Kris and once he finds the latter, Baekhyun rambles out everything in panic, his speech totally improper. The male searches for Chen who’s shouting and immediately runs towards Suho, passing by Chen in a blink of an eye.

 

_“Let him go!”_

 

The man looks behind with a scowl. Kris freezes for a second as he remembers the man. It’s the same intimidating man who shoved a poster of Suho right to his face before Kris has rescued the bunny. But it looks like Mr Intimidating doesn’t remember him. “What do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Kris frowns, totally hating the way the man holding the bunny by his neck.

 

The two other hybrids are on the either side of Kris, ready to attack on the man if they’re said so. “I’m sorry but you have my boyfriend there.” Mr Intimidating chokes out a laugh, a sarcastic one, before looking at Kris full of disgust, “This piece of wimp?” Kris is furious as the man is still holding the bunny by his throat. “Your boyfriend?” The man laughs again as if he has heard the funniest joke on earth.

 

“I don’t seem to understand why he’s laughing like a maniac.”

 

Chen sasses, tail lashing in an annoyed way, cat ears positioned in a threatening way. Baekhyun’s own little puppy ears are erect, a deep frown on his face. The man chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. Kris has had enough. He moves forward to Mr Intimidating but then the man clutches tighter on the bunny’s throat. Baekhyun tugs on his shirt timidly, as if a reminder not to go further or else Suho will get hurt.

 

“How come your boyfriend is one of the source of money makers? Oh and do you know how much money we’ll get if we take the two of them too?”

 

The man eyes evilly on Baekhyun and Chen from the bottom to the top, making the hybrids to be self-conscious. “Both are totally healthy too. They’re your toys?” Kris can’t stay still as he gives Mr Intimidating a hard punch on his jaw in a flash, quickly catching Suho before he can fall together with the man. “You don’t deserve to live in the same world as them, you piece of rubbish.” The man groans before standing up with much difficultly.

 

He’s about to attack Kris not until all of them hear a whistle from behind. “What’s going on here?” It’s Officer Oh. Kris has no idea what he’s doing here. The wolf hybrid is even in his uniform. “He’s stealing my property! I found the dumb rabbit first! And now this guy is acting like his hero and tryna take what’s mine!” Chen and Baekhyun make way for the officer, feeling intimidated by the wolf ears.

 

Both of them know that he’s on a higher rank than them. They know what will happen if low-rank hybrids like them go against wolves. They definitely don’t want to imagine that. What both don’t know is that the officer is eyeing both of their wrists, searching for the bracelets. Kris doesn’t say anything as he holds (more like hugging) the unconscious bunny tightly, hoping for the officer to do anything.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t see anything on him for you to say that he’s yours. Besides, I know this hybrid. It’s not a dumb rabbit, by the way. Every hybrid has a name―”

 

“I’m not hearing any bullshit right now, you dumb wolf!”

 

“Would you like to come to the court so that you can fight to have the rabbit? Or will you not because you’ve made baaad mistakes on us before and scared that you’ll end up in prison because you’re also the same heartless person who made _my_ mate to die in vain?”

 

All of them are totally blown away by this, especially Kris. He hugs the bunny even tighter in his hold, staring at the officer in shock. “Wh-What do you mean? Yo-You must’ve found the wrong― What are you doing?! Let me go! I will sue you!” The wolf hybrid swiftly puts on the handcuffs on the man, who’s trying to shove off the cuffs but it’s no use, of course. It’s already tight around his wrists.

 

“I’ve done some research on you. Based on the _filthy_ things you’ve done, the higher ups will probably kick you right in. Say goodbye to the sun because today will be the last day you’ll be seeing it.”

 

The two hybrids almost lets out noise in fear by the dominant voice of the wolf’s. The said hybrid calls someone on his walkie-talkie and suddenly, two other wolf hybrids approaches them (Baekhyun and Chen hide behind Kris) before taking away Mr Intimidating. Kris doesn’t seem to be afraid but he loves the way the officer handles the man who’s totally silent now, guilt shown on his face.

 

“Thank you, Officer Oh. I’m really sorry what happened to your―”

 

“Don’t be. I should be thanking you. I’ve been spying on you these past weeks. I’m sorry for not informing you but it’s for security purpose.”

 

The wolf hybrid bows his head. Kris does the same, totally not feeling angry but feeling glad instead. “Thank you listening for what I said,” The officer looks on the bright-colored wristband on Suho, “Or else I wouldn’t have any other way to help you no matter how much I wanted to take that stupid ass jerk― I mean, that guy earlier.” Kris is honestly glad that he listened to Suho.

 

Or else the bunny would have been in Mr Intimidating’s dirty hands.

 

“Kris! Why is Suho not answering?”

 

Kris immediately looks down and sees Suho who’s unconscious. “Will you both be angry if I sent you both home right now before I go to the hospital?” The hybrids shout a very loud _‘No!’_ before telling him that they want to follow him too. There’s no crowd around them even with all the commotion (thankfully). Kris doesn’t care about them because they don’t give a damn about hybrids.

 

Baekhyun and Chen help Kris to pack up and not forgetting to change before the three of them carefully head back to Kris’s car with Kris carrying the bunny in his arms. He lets Suho to be at the backseat with the two other hybrids since they’re worried as he is. Once he starts the car, Kris speeds up to the hospital, glancing at the rear mirror for Suho occasionally with a worried look.

 


	14. 014

 

“Please, don’t hurt me… Please…”

 

Suho hides himself in the bush after shifting because he had hurt his right foot, it hurts a lot every time he hops so he has quickly turned before hiding himself from the tiger hybrid. The tiger has been chasing him ever since the wild animal spotted him near the shallow river where Suho was having a bath. “I won’t hurt you, lil rabbit. I just want to have some fun with you.” Suho wails as the tiger steps closer to his hiding spot.

 

Suho’s ears are totally perked up in shock on his head when he hears a gunshot. He tears up at the sight of the tiger who’s going to be dead now, the hybrid’s body twitching and face flinching in pain. He crawls out from the bush and touches the tiger hybrid’s face, his tears falling down when the animal closes his eyes. Suho immediately retreats his hand and moves away thanks to his fast reflex when the wild hybrid almost catches his forearm.

 

He moves away even further when the wild hybrid crawls towards him. Suho wails because he’s petrified. Not until another a bullet passed through right between his long ears and goes straight through the tiger’s skull. Suho gasps out of shock and looks up when he sees a man who dressed up like a hunter, smirking at the dead hybrid. Suho slips out a squeak before hiding back in the bush.

 

“Hey there.”

 

Suho shuts his eyes close and covers his ears. He have seen humans dressed up like the man before and all he knows that he mustn’t show his face at them or else they will kill you. Living alone in the forest ever since he was born, Suho has no friends. He doesn’t even know who his own parents are. So that can only mean one thing. The humans have killed them. He’s been moving to forest to forest all by himself.

 

“Are you hurt, rabbit?”

 

Suho stays silent, not moving at all even though the human is looking at him right on top of the fluffy bush. Suho doesn’t know how he gets his name, but he likes it. He gasps when he feels something on his head. “Go away!” He shrieks out of panic, successfully showing that he’s there, hiding. “Please calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” Suho looks up to the human with teary eyes.

 

The human has a scary face but has kind eyes. This human is kind of different from the other humans he has seen. The other humans he have seen are sometimes fat and ugly. This tall human is… Suho doesn’t know what word will the best to describe at his current panic state. He looks good even though he has a scary face. “D-Don’t touch me!” He thinks that the human will touch him but no.

 

He feels something on top of his head instead. Suho touches it before bringing it down to see it. “It’s called clothes. Do you know how to use it?” The human speaks something which he doesn’t understand a thing. He bravely stares up at the tall slim man before timidly asking, “What is this… ?” The human looks even better when he’s smiling. “This white one is called a t-shirt. That blue one is called a pants.” Suho frowns in focus.

 

He still doesn’t trust the human but the new words is really interesting so he wants to know more. “You need to wear the white one for your upper body. The blue one is for your lower body. Can you wear it by yourself?” Suho tries to wear the ‘shirt’ at first but after trying a lot of times but he still can’t. “I can’t wear it…” He hears a laugh. Suho frowns, “What’s so funny?” He asks in anger. “You’re so cute.” Suho blinks.

 

“Come out so that I can wear them for you. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

 

So Suho does comes out from the bush. He doesn’t take notice of the lustful stare from the human’s as the bunny is busy checking of the ‘shirt’ and the ‘pants’. After he manages to wear the ‘clothes’ with the help of the human, Suho smiles as he somewhat feels warm. It’s uncomfortable, he admits that, but it’s warm. “Will you follow me?” The human asks suddenly. Suho gulps.

 

He looks behind at the dead wild hybrid who almost… Who knows what the tiger will do if only the human doesn’t save him. “But I can’t walk…” He hears a laugh again and before Suho can get angry, he’s been carried. Suho blinks. His fists are on his chest. He looks up at the human who’s carrying him in his arms. Suho doesn’t feel good, but he likes the warmth radiating from the human. He falls asleep.

 

The next thing he knows is that everything goes fast forward. When he opens his eyes, he’s on a bed. It’s kind of weird because he feels like he’s been here before but he can’t remember when. “Hey. Are you hungry?” Suho nods at the kind human without thinking, indeed feeling hungry. “Here. Drink this. I made this by myself.” Suho grins at him before gulping it down in one go. He then hands back the glass to the human.

 

Just then, he feels terribly dizzy. He falls onto the human’s thighs, too dizzy to comprehend what’s going on with him. He then hears a song coming out from a mobile phone. He looks up at the man with his lips parted, feeling all hot inside for no reason. “Yeah? Oh I just tested it on him. The rabbit is probably feeling lightheaded now. Any minutes later I’ll try him.” Suho frowns by the sudden change of tone in the man’s voice.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I feel… Weird…”

 

“How weird?”

 

Suho feels his hair being played and he tries to look into the human’s eyes. One of his rabbit ears twitches in fear but his body states otherwise. The human totally looks different right now. “I feel all hot inside…” Suho doesn’t expect to get thrown on the mattress. He then feels the man’s mouth on his lips. Suho doesn’t know why he’s feeling good but he doesn’t like it.

 

“Rohypnol and alcohol goes well on hybrids too, hm? If I knew it earlier, I would’ve do you sooner.”

 

Suho doesn’t understand a single thing the man’s talking about and pulls him down, unknowingly kissing him. He feels so weird. He wants to be touched. Suho has never felt like this before. His body is burning by the lack of attention and his head is getting drowsier, his sight becoming doubles. Not until he feels his pants getting ripped off. “Wa-Wait, what―” The man shuts him up with pressing his lips mercilessly on his.

 

“Ge-Get away from me!”

 

Suho somehow regains his conscious before trying to push him away. “Tsk, I should’ve put more in that drink.” Suho’s eyes widens by the lustful and dangerous look in the man’s eyes, “Ge-Get off! Don’t touch me!” Suho starts thrashing and unknowingly kicks the man’s crotch who falls off from the bed. Suho gets up immediately and runs for the exit before never looking back. But then, he feels the man choking him from the back.

 

The last thing Suho can point out is the face of a worried Kris.

 


	15. final.

 

“…ake up, Suho!”

 

Suho immediately cracks his eyes open by the loud shout. He looks to his left side and spots a worried looking catboy and also a crying puppy by his side. “He’s awake! Suho is awake! Krisss!” Chen screeches and earns a whack on the back of his head by Baekhyun. Suho then looks to his other side and sees a teary-eyed plus surprised Kris. Suho smiles weakly. “You’re awake!” Kris pulls him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

Suho coughs by the lack of oxygen. “I― You were screaming and thrashing and― I didn’t know what to do,” Kris rambles. “Th-That man…” Suho rasps out, throat feeling so dry. He must have screamed a lot. Suho clutches on Kris’s shirt to have him closer. “What?” Kris pets his ears gently. “Th-That jerk…” Suho lets out silent purrs after that. “Don’t worry ‘bout him, Suho!” Baekhyun exclaims out loud, wiping his tears messily.

 

“Yeah. That jerk is forever locked in prison because the TV is all about him now!”

 

Both of his hybrid-friends grins. “He won’t come out again because he’s a serial ra… Serial what, Baek?” The catboy confusingly asks his friend who also seems to think hard about the word too. “Suho doesn’t need to know about it, guys,” Kris sighs by their antics before looking at the bunny warmly, “All you have to know is that you’re safe now. The police is tracking down his other hidden allies.” Suho smiles wearily.

 

“I want…”

 

Kris leans closer as he can’t hear the rest of the bunny’s sentence, “You want water?” Kris is about to get him water not until he feels a tug on his shirt. “I want a kiss…” Kris panics when Suho starts crying out of the blue. “Suho, hey, please, d-don’t cry. Suho, please.” The bunny’s tears comes out like waterfall until Kris doesn’t know what to do anymore. Just when he’s about to kiss Suho, two familiar voice barges into the ward.

 

“Is he alright?”

 

Both Xiumin and Chanyeol ask at the same time. Suho hides his face into Kris’s chest, ears flat behind his head. “He’s okay,” Kris says as he pats on the hybrid’s back in a soothing manner, “He’s still a little traumatized.” Suho sniffles harshly, “I’m not!” The bunny pouts angrily, glaring at the taller male who gulps in response by the sudden outburst. “I asked for a kiss!” Kris’s face goes ablaze.

 

The other four are staring at him in anticipation. “Su-Suho, not here―” “I want one I want one I want one!” The bunny starts giving him punches on his torso. A very flustered Kris tries to calm him down but it’s no use. “I think you should go home, Suho,” Chen leans next to the bunny’s left ear and whispers, “You can do more than kissing.” Kris wonders what the catboy said because Suho’s cheeks has pinked.

 

“Thank you and sorry for today.”

 

Both Baekhyun and Chen give a big bow towards Kris. He chuckles as he pats both of the hybrids’ heads, not knowing that a certain bunny is jealous. “It’s okay. At least both of you had fun. Thank you for saving Suho. I’ll buy you lots of food next time I meet you both.” The hybrids almost jump on Kris (thankfully, they didn’t) and give the taller male a squishing hug, mumbling thank you’s.

 

Xiumin and Chanyeol can only shakes their heads. Once the doctor says that Suho is fine to be brought back home, the bunny hasn’t utter a word until they reach home. Even they’re in their room. Kris can’t handle the silence anymore and traps the bunny against the door once he closes it, smiling softly by Suho’s blinking eyes. “Wh-What do you want?” Kris smiles wider as Suho fails to be serious.

 

“Didn’t you ask for a kiss earlier?”

 

Suho’s cheek goes pink but he’s still upset. After all, bunnies are really sensitive. “I don’t want one,” Suho grunts before trying to slip away but is pushed against the door again, “You―” “You really don’t want one?” Oh how much Suho loves the deep voice of Kris. He drops his gaze down to the taller male’s plush lips, his bunny ears flattening automatically, tail shivering in excitement.

 

“You don’t want one, hm?”

 

Kris teases the pink-faced bunny by brushing their lips closely, holding back a chuckle on how Suho leans forward as he moves away. “I thought you said you don’t want one?” He hears the bunny whining before grasping his shirt tightly, holding him in place. “I really, really want one…” Kris gulps by the cute sight. He can never get used to Suho’s adorableness. Especially that pout.

 

Suho almost drops on his knees because of his wobbly legs when he finally feels Kris’s plush lips on his. He doesn’t fall because Kris’s long arms are around him, holding him flush against his chest. Suho immediately loops his arms around the taller male’s neck possessively, purring silently when he feels his ears being petted at the same time. He really loves whenever Kris does that while they’re kissing.

 

He whines immediately when the male suddenly breaks their slow kiss. Kris chuckles, “You really like kissing, don’t you?” Suho frowns, “Only with you,” Before he pulls Kris down for another kiss, not noticing Kris’s flushed cheeks. The kiss isn’t innocent this time. They’re practically swallowing each other’s moans. “Suho…” The bunny tilts his head as Kris leaves kisses down to his neck so, so slowly.

 

“Kris…”

 

He can’t stand anymore. “I’m sorry that I let my guard down.” Suho blinks by the guilty voice. He almost gasps on how sad Kris looks like right now. “Kris… It’s okay, really.” The taller male shakes his head, “It isn’t okay. You almost got caught by the same guy! I’m such a terrible person…” Kris sighs next to his right ear, long arms circling his waist tightly. “Kris,” Suho smiles as he frames the latter’s face in his hands.

 

“You’re the best human I’ve ever met.”

 

True, even though Chanyeol and Xiumin are other good humans Suho have met, Kris is the best for him. Kris always makes time for him. He hopes Chanyeol and Xiumin will be like Kris too. “You’re the best bunny I’ve ever met, Suho.” He blushes by the compliment, “I love you, Kris.” He squeaks when he’s suddenly carried and is gently laid on the mattress with Kris hovering over him, a soft smile resting on the latter’s lips.

 

“I love you more, Suho.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bunnies are very loyal and devoted creatures to their mates. Always in need of affection but are always willing to give in return. They feel emotions on a level more than most of us will ever will and they love like no other. If you’re lucky enough to ever have a bunny in your life, never let them go because you will probably never find another like them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suho whines when he feels direct sunlight hitting right on his face. He doesn’t like it. He wants to cover his eyes but then, one of his bunny ears’ twitches when he feels an arm tightening around his bare waist. Suho opens his eyes forcefully. “Good morning.” Suho slowly looks up and instantly blushes by the hot view of his human-boyfriend. Kris’s naked chest. Kris’s bed-hair. Kris’s sweet smile. Kris’s loving eyes. Suho smiles shyly. He’s a very lucky bunny to have Kris.

 

Kris leans down and leaves a soft kiss on the bunny’s messy blonde hair before running his hand through it, petting his bunny ears occasionally. He and Suho have moved to Busan. He bought a villa near the beach so that he and Suho can spend their precious time strolling along the beach whenever they feel like. He’s the head of his company now after a year. “Can I have a kiss…?” Suho’s shy voice brings him back to reality. Kris sends him a sleepy smile before he complies to Suho’s wish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continue loving krisho!


End file.
